The Black Fairy
by MikeX713
Summary: He is the next Overlord, but he is far from the Dark Domain of his father and the Minions. Alone, this future Overlord finds his way to a Wizards' Guild. There he finds people that would grow to be as strong as they come. What luck for a budding Master of Evil. Becuase as we all know, Evil always finds a way. (MC/Harem) (Lemons) (Dark Themes)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hey, so this is MikeX713 and I regret to inform people but this fic's other author, Darthmart will no longer be available. She has had some family trouble that has resulted in some personal drama that I won't get into. But she is no longer able to keep in touch with me in a regular fashion because of this and so I will be taking full ownership of this fic. I have her notes and do know generally what her story was going to be so I hope I can do it right.

That being said, don't expect new updates all the time. People that know me know how I tend to do things. A bunch of updates over the course of a month or two and then dead for random amounts of time.

Hopefully you can all enjoy this.

My Discord, Realm of Nonsense. Link - mgHeyJ8

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **SCARY"**

" ** _Ghost_** "

- _telepathy_ -

* * *

He had no time left, but he wasn't going to let him win. He was the Overlord! Not this ghost puppeteering the body of a hero. In fact, the spirit of his predecessor should be greatly ashamed of himself to even consider possessing the body of such a champion of Good.

"FOOL! You are nothing but a pretender to the throne!" The Wizard shouted as the ritual under him began emitting a brighter glow than ever before. Bathing the Tower throne room in dark red light. "But soon it shall be over, soon you will be used for something far greater. You will be my vessel, and I will once again rule over all!"

"Would just shut up." He grumbled as he forced his body to stand up against the sheer weight of the magic pushing down on him. Through his helmet he glanced over to Rose, smirking at him from behind the Wizard holding her father's soul. He would gut her and plant her hand on a spike for all to see and cheer for her death. "I will not… submit to anyone!" He roared before he took another step toward the aged and wakened body his foe was using. It wouldn't take anything at all to finish this, just a quick swing down and his axe would be buried in the head of his foe.

"You will, I am the Overlord… I have always been the Master of Evil. Just because you fooled the Tower, the Minions, and even my own daughter…" The Wizard glanced to his Velvet who was at the very center of the ritual circle. The true Overlord admired her beauty and honesty when it came to her love of power and wealth, a far better mistress than Rose ever was. He had no regrets for spurning Rose for her sister… the fact that Velvet was a fantastic fuck in bed also played into this opinion. But now the Overlord was using the sight of his mistress being used like this a another source of fuel for his rage.

Nearby, Gnarl watched the scene with an evil gleam in the old Minion's eye. What ever happened, Evil would win out. Either with the old or with the new. But Evil would find a way. It had been a long journey for the new Overlord, Aizen Korath, a strong and cunning man that wasted no time in becoming a master of Evil in his own right. Gnarl would have no problem if it was him that overthrew the previous Overlord. Nothing wrong with a bit of regicide in order to advance one's own position of power.

"You shouldn't have spurned me so quickly Aizen." Rose said as she circled the struggling armored man. Oh how he had come to hate her voice, sounding so superior to everything he did. He would rip that tongue out of her skull soon enough. "Going to this tramp… that was the worst mistake you ever made."

"No… that was choosing those Elves over that pile of gold…" Aizen grumbled to himself as he continued to fight the power barraging down on him. "Ungrateful pointy eared whores… you on the other hand. No longer hearing your constant complaining in my ear… worth it." She sneered at his words before returning to her father's side.

"Enough of this… now it is time for my return to power." The Wizard declared as the ritual circle changed from red to blue. "Now! It is time!" He called out as magical energy began whipping around him, Velvet, and the current Overlord. "Yes… I can feel it… soon my time shall-" In a instant there was a load bang and a puff of smoke filling the throne room. It soon cleared and the four that were in the circle was down to one… Rose… and she was laying on the floor unmoving.

"Ugaa… my lord?" Gnarl asked, not specifying which Overlord that he was referring to. "Oh no… it seems they both have been blow up." Gnarl said not liking this outcome at all. Both were fine Overlords and to lose them was a damn shame. But Gnarl felt… unchanged… in the most vital of ways. He still felt the need to serve… not to search like he had when they had lost the previous Overlords. "Strange… very strange… Gripler! Take the wench on the floor to the dungeons. I will question her later." One of the Brown Minion guards saluted and with a few of his spawn brothers he collected the downed former mistress and began dragging her off to her fate.

"What 'appened to da masta?" Brikly asked Gnarl and honestly the aged Minion had no idea. The gray minion wandered the Throne room for some time before he stopped and eyed the black and red banners of Overlord Korath.

"We must find answers… we must have an Overlord." Gnarl said as he began shuffling his way to the barrows under the Tower. "Brikly, Bister, and Hoter you will round up the Minions and search the crypts… perhaps our master is already awake." The selected Minions all ran off to do just that with glee as Gnarl entered the barrows of the Tower. He eyed the Tower Heart carefully… it was all so confusing. The Tower Heart was losing power just as it would if a Overlord was yet to be found. "Mortis! Get up here… I need to talk to a minion with brains." Gnarl ordered and out from the Blue Spawning Pit came out a Blue Minion wrapped in a dark cloak.

"Yes Gnarl… what has happened… the Minions in the Netherworld want to know what is the outcome of the duel." The grim Minion asked as he slushed himself over to the fellow ancient minion.

"I don't know what happened… one second everything was fine and we had two fighting Overlords and about to have one triumphant Overlord but then… poof." Gnarl said with a throw of his hands to exemplify the event, the other actually intelligent minion raised a eyebrow at this.

"Poof?"

"Poof… they were gone." Gnarl said before he looked up to the Tower Heart. The artifact was crafted by the First Overlord who built the Dark Tower, meant as a means of centralizing the powers of the Overlords that would come after. "The previous Overlord is dead… I saw his ashes in the throne room and kicked them a bit… he's dead."

"Sound reasoning." Mortis nodded satisfied with Gnarl's process.

"Yes… I thought so too. But… the newest Overlord… he's… I don't know."

"Something happened when you kicked his ashes?"

"No ashes to kick… unfortunately… but maybe not so. I feel… this feeling is what I have felt after an Overlord dies. I have only felt this once before in the many Overlords that I have seen. Once before when an Overlord had created his very own little spawnling." Gnarl said carefully as he wasn't too sure on this theory but as he thought on it things began making more sense. The Tower Heart wasn't losing energy because it lacked a Overlord but because the current Overlord was but a small little clump of cells in a woman's belly. Too weak to be able to properly have a connection with the artifact of Evil.

"Aah… Overlord Barkcus… big one that." Mortis commented as the old minion dragged up his memories of the man. "I do remember that he managed to plant his seed into his mistress. But the child never took its first breath."

"Yes, Overlord Barkcus' successor saw to that." Gnarl darkly laughed at that. The Overlord that followed Barkcus had been a bloodthirsty one. His time was short but… very fun for the Browns indeed. "Oh how they raided and slaughtered their way through the lands… ah… good times."

"He kicked me once… good riddance." Mortis grumbled before he returned to the subject at hand. "But you are correct… now that think on it… I feel more like waiting than searching."

"Well that is wrong because we have no idea where our master is!" Gnarl shouted angrily as he pressed his aged face and hands into the Tower Heart. "Now show me damn you! Where is our next master!"

"Do you see anything?"

"Snow… I see snow… and fluffy seals… bah… no place for a budding master of Evil." Gnarl shook his head in disgust. "We must find our master… that is the only way we can give him a proper Evil upbringing."

* * *

Year X763

Velvet opened her eyes, she felt weak… something she hated above all else. She tried to move but she felt someone stop her, a voice that sounded worried said something but she was too weak to understand. The last thing she recalled was her father and sister plotting to overthrow Aizen. Her love, her master, her one true Overlord.

No one was like Aizen, no one could ever be as cruel and cunning as a demon yet at the same time so strong and skilled with an axe that no man, mortal or otherwise, could face him in battle. He would have been a great Dark Ruler over all he could see. And she would have been right at his side. Pleasuring him and offering guidance as befitting a Mistress of the Overlord. But now… that was all ruined, unless she awoke to see the faces of a bunch of Aizen's Minion's hanging above her.

"Please miss… you mustn't move so much. You have a few wounds and you're body is quite exhausted" Nope… no Minion would speak that friendly and intelligently at the same time. It was either one or the other. "Here… drink this." The man offered, and she took whatever it was that was shoved in her face. If it was poisoned, then so be it. She would die and be returned to her love in hell or he would avenge her death

"What is that swill… it is disgusting." She spat as she finished it off. It might have tasted horrible, but she would not be such a undignified woman as to spit it up. She had far too much respect for herself for that.

"Medicine rarely is I'm afraid." The man chuckled before she felt him leave her side. Her vision had begun to clear up and she could see that wherever she was it was very… rustic would be the kind word. Velvet thought it was a run down shack.

"Just where I'm I?" She demanded as she blinked her eyes open.

"Nordberg, a small fishing town on the border with the Alvarez Empire. But don't worry… I doubt they would take notice of such an out of the way village." He assured her as he went about his work with the bowls of herbs. Meanwhile Velvet was taking in the information, for one thing… the way he talked about this Alvarez Empire made her think she should find her way there as fast as possible. She could do well in a place that made commoners like this man so afraid. But for right now she needed more information, so she would play with this man a bit more.

"I'm sorry… but I don't seem to recognize anything you have told me." She said trying to pull an innocent tone. Lost and confused woman in need had worked for her before why not now? "It seems I'm quite lost… whatever will I do?" Velvet asked with a small hitch of fear and sadness to her act. "One moment… I… was with my husband and then…" It was a risk to say she was married as it would lessen the use of sex appeal, but she knew it was worth it. Mostly because no other man would ever touch her other than her love and master. And stating the idea that she married would go quite far in that regard. "… this evil wizard and his hag came and began performing some spell or something… and now I'm here." She said with a good amount of tears in her eyes.

"Oh now… don't cry." He said warmly as he came over to her side and took her hand. She wanted nothing more than to slice his throat open for that but she kept those feelings on the inside. But she made a mental note to kill this one some time later once his usefulness came to a end. "I'm sorry to hear that… and don't worry. You are among like minded people here. There are no mages or magic users of any kind here. Nothing good comes from them anyways."

"Thank you… but… when you found was there a man with me perhaps? In armor?" She asked hopefully, with honest emotions this time. She needed her love and Master, she could no longer live without him. But her hopes were dashed by the sad look on the man's face. "No…"

"I'm sorry again… but you were the only one we found." He said and instantly Velvet's mind went blank. She couldn't see tomorrow in any way, because she had already resigned to fact she wouldn't see it. Her eyes quickly glanced a small knife on the nearby table likely to be used in any crude surgery this man needed to perform. "It is a shame too… dreadful thing for a child to never known their father." That stopped all forming thought in her mind.

"What? What did you just say?!" Velvet roared shocking and slightly scaring the man.

"Oh… you did not know. Well miss… you have been here for some time and during that time I wanted to see if there was anything wrong with your body beyond what I could see." He said before standing up and moving to a nearby shelf. Where he took out a small device no bigger than his hand. "Now while we may not have magic users… we do have a few magical items. I use this here to do full checkups, very effective. But… it informed me once I used it on you that you are indeed with child. I hope that this is good news for you." He said and once he did Velvet smiled and held a hand over her stomach.

"Yes… I think it is… very good news indeed." She said as she felt a renewed sense of purpose entering her. She had her love's child and heir growing inside her. The future Overlord, and it would be. She would make sure of that. Even if Gnarl and the rest of the Minions found someone new to follow around… her child would come and overthrow the pretender. Her love may be gone but his will and future was just as strong as it always had been.

* * *

Year X774

Aizen Korath, junior, was young child. He was at the moment in the outskirts of the small village that he had always known as his home. Mostly he was playing in the snow making snowmen that were either his minions or just his friends… it depended on how his day was going. Toady he had assembled a nice squad of fearsome looking snowmen. They were ready to attack and destroy all of his enemies. Rampage and pillage.

A person might not expect a small child to dream of being a leader of a horde of evil snowmen but Aizen was no normal child. Since he could recall he had been taught that he was Evil, the son of the Overlord and the future Overlord. His mother had taken care of him and raised him to understand what was right and wrong, that whoever had the most power could decide what was right and whoever opposed you was wrong even if they thought they were right. It was complicated but eventually Aizen understood, when the town he lived in chased away his mother he knew they were wrong but they had power so they said they were right.

"Toady my minions we undergo our most vital of missions… we will destroy Griff's stupid fort." Aizen shouted to his snowy soldiers, all of them standing at attention. It was a local bully that Aizen knew one day would be just one of many he would take revenge on for real. This was just practice. "It will be a long and bloody campaign… but one I find to be worth the costNow many of you are likely questioning your orders… to that I say…" He said from under his large hood that hid his features from sight as he raised his hand. Aizen was about to fire off at the eight snowmen that acted as his legion of evil but then his ears picked up something nearby. He took down his hood revealing his whole face.

Red scaly skin instead of normal flesh, ivory white fangs in place of teeth, lizard like yellow eyes, small forming horns protruded out from his forehead, and lastly long sharp ears twitched as he kept listening for what he heard moment ago. A large grin formed on his face as he listened in on the sounds of footsteps in the snow. They were soft and if it had been a normal human listening they would never pick it up. Aizen lowered himself to a crouch and move quietly to between his snowmen soldiers. He backed up but stopped as a bucket of snow was dumped on his head.

"Gotcha!" A happy girl's voice shouted out as she moved from behind the boy and in front of him. She stood above him as he sat in the snow trying to clean himself off from her prank. "You'll never get me Witch-Boy, you can try but you'll never get me." She giggled as Aizen shook the last bits of snow off from his head.

"You keep saying that Kelda… and one day I'll make it come true." He said as he looked up to his only friend. And the only one that called him Witch-Boy and wasn't making fun of him. Kelda was the only person in the whole town of Nordberg that willingly talked or interacted with him. He didn't know why or how it happened but Kelda started showing up after the town had run his mother out, at first she just sneaked to his home and looked in the windows. She would run away when he looked up at her but eventually she came into the house and yelled at him for not being the scary monster she had been told he was. He found the fact he wasn't scary to her so funny that he burst out laughing and she just kept yelling at to stop laughing at her.

"Not likely Witch-Boy. Just try and get me!" She challenged and Aizen was happy to try. The roles had reversed since that day with Kelda laughing and Aizen yelling at her. The two ran through the surrounding forest like the kids they were. The two had now been friends for many years, both were outcasts that had come together. Aizen was shunned by all due to his appearance and his obvious magical ancestry. While Kelda was ostracized by the other children for the rumors that had been around her saying that she was a child of her mother and a wolf.

The two children continued to play in the forest for hours as they did often. But that came to a stop when both heard someone nearby in the snow. They were too far from the town itself, none of the other kids dared to come this far. And they were in the part of the forest that the adults avoided because they thought it was cursed, more than likely they saw Aizen here one to many times and just came to that idea. It sounded like someone struggling in the snow. Both were fairly confused as to why someone would have problems in the snow. Everyone from Nordberg had lived all their lives in the snow and so none of the villagers would be without the means to move through the white ground. But then Aizen's ears twitched again as he heard this person fall into the snow. He dashed forward toward the sound with Kelda behind him.

His movements agile and effortless. He always had been able to move swiftly and all while without making a sound. His body unnaturally fast as well as strong. Even at as young age as he was he was on par with full grown men. It was all this with his appearance that made all the other villagers fear him. People said that he was cursed, that he was really a demon or maybe a child of one. His mother told him that they were wrong, oh so wrong. That he didn't come from something so pathetic as a demon nor was he one such being.

Kelda on the other had was a natural in this environment. The rumors about her being a wolf girl didn't come from nowhere after all. She spent much of her time running through the snowy trees and hunting wherever she had the chance. Anything to help out her mother put food on the table. Her skill simply came from the need to survive and the gods had seen fit to grant this poor girl a natural gift in nature.

Eventually they came upon the person that attracted their attention and it was a fallen girl. Black hair and from the red in her eyes Kelda could tell she had been crying. Aizen… was a little oblivious to that. But both could also tell that she was not prepared for the weather. All she had on was a light blue lab gown… something that really wasn't suited for the chilly environment of Nordberg.

"What should we do with her?" Aizen asked as he grabbed a nearby stick to poke the fallen girl with. He wasn't trying to be rude or mean… he just lacked the understanding that such an action would be taken that was. He wanted to see if she was still alive and poking her seemed the best means to do that. His mother had mostly raised on higher ideas than the basics as she was too enamored with the future to get the necessities of how to act. And even after Kelda came into Aizen life she hadn't been able to get him out of those bad habits.

"Don't do that." Kelda said as she took the stick and threw it back. Aizen looked back and thought about going back to get the stick. "Focus." Kelda said as she knew what was going through his head. She knew he was a little… inept when it came to interacting with people or just simply acting like a normal person. But he wasn't a normal person and he was a nicer person than any of the other kids in the town. "Here… help me pick her up."

"Why?" Aizen asked frowning. He would rather leave her here and return to what they were doing. He didn't know who this girl was and didn't want her to bring problems to him and Kelda.

"Because we're taking her to your place where she can get better." Kelda said as she started to lift the unknown girl out of the snow. Aizen grumbled a bit but did as his friend told him.

* * *

Ultear smelled something really good. The fact she hadn't had any food in days only added to the heavenly aroma that was entering her nose. She began to stir awake but then felt something being pushed in her face. She opened her eyes and saw that some sort of meat on a bone was being shoved to her closed mouth.

"Eat." She looked up and saw a… she thought it was a boy, but he looked very strange. And he was the one pushing the meat in her face. "Here… eat. Eating makes you feel better." He… wasn't wrong. But he also wasn't going about this in the best way. Ultear snatched the meat out of the boy's hand and quickly took a bite out of it. She was so hungry and it smelled so good so questions of who was this boy and where was she could wait. "See… feeling better?" He asked but all he got was a scary glare from Ultear. He quickly skittered away, moving faster than what Ultear knew a normal person could. He ended up on top of a bookshelf that hugged the back of the small cottage that they both were in.

"I… I'm sorry." Ultear said as she felt guilty for scaring him. He had saved her from the cold and was giving her food. "Come down… I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure… because it kinda looked like you were going to." The boy said with a small amount of sass and reluctance. Ultear felt like she had done all that was required of her and proceeded to ignore the boy and continuing eating her first real… meal she guessed… in a long time.

She took a moment to check surroundings, it was a small cottage, there was three doors in sight and she knew one of them had to lead outside. That meant two other rooms. But she was currently occupying the only bed so that told her those other rooms had other purposes. And aside from the boy and herself they were the only ones in the building as far as she could tell. The fact he hadn't gone into one of the other rooms when she frightened meant that they were alone. He would have gone to them if they had someone he knew inside.

As she continued to eat she glanced back up to the boy who remained in his perched spot, not looking like the position made him uncomfortable in any way. His silted yellow eyes were trained on her with an intent she had seen before. He was studying her. But unlike the researchers at the Bureau of Magical Development there wasn't malice or greedy hunger behind his eyes. Just curiosity.

"What?" She asked as she was starting get very annoyed by his staring at her.

"You're not scared of me." He said bluntly as he stuck his head out a little. "Even though you've seen what I look like." She found that to be an acceptable answer, he was odd looking and if it wasn't for the fact she knew her power was great enough to protect herself she would in fact be quite scared of him. But she wasn't and was more curious about him than scared.

"No, I'm not. Why would I care what you look like?" She waved off before she finished off the last bit of meat on the bone that she had been given. She tossed the bone away and looked back to the boy with a look that _said I would like more_. The boy frowned but he eventually climbed down the bookshelf using his hands and feet. It was then Ultear saw the tail that extend out from his clothing, it grew to about twice his own length and ended in a sharp barbed point. Once he was at the ground he dashed over to one of the side doors and opened it and quickly closed it pulling out two uncooked sides of meat. Ultear then watched he breathed fire onto the meat until they were both cooked.

"Yes, I can breathe fire and look like this. Make of it what you want." He grumbled as he brought over her another bone of meat. Once she took it he quickly made his way to the other side of the room and began to eat his own. ripping it to pieces with his razor sharp fangs.

"At this point I should just come out and ask you… what are you?" She asked as he ripped off another piece of meat. Whatever he was he lacked basic table manners. "A demon?"

"Nope… human." He said as if he had heard that idea before, but Ultear also saw that he slowed his pace in eating. Like he was purposefully awaiting her reaction to his statement. But she was unsure how to respond to something like that. He clearly wasn't a normal human… his body confirmed otherwise. But if said he was human… it was too complicated for her at the moment, she was still tired both psychically and emotionally. So instead she decided to move past that line of questioning.

"What are we eating?" She asked as she looked back down to the meat in her hands not noticing the small twitch of the boy's long ears at her moving past what he was.

"It's seal." He said before he continued to rip pieces off his meat until it was all gone. He then began to gnaw at the bone like a dog would. Ultear couldn't help but smile at the sight, she didn't find it scary or strange at all. More cute than anything. "I go hunting for the fluffy bastards when I run out of food." He said between chewing but once he finished speaking he threw the gnawed bone to the side and moved back to the storage room where he kept more meat.

"Don't your parents feed you?" She asked, once the words came out her mouth she frowned. What did she know about good parents? But before she could sink back into her recently formed hatred the boy spoke again.

"No… my dad is dead." He said quickly and with a tone that was a bit too casual. "My mom… she left after she heard that the townspeople were going to burn her at the stake for being a witch." He explained as he took out a new piece of seal and cooked this one to what he wanted. "It's better this way anyway… the villagers are too scared of me to outright try to kill me and I'm pretty good at surviving on my own. Better in the long run if she had left." Ultear was about to yell at him for being so weak as too accept that. That he didn't blame her for running off and abandoning him just like her mother did to her. But some part of her remined rational enough to notice the way he said all this… it was almost robotic and totally rehearsed. Like it had been something he had to tell himself over and over again. There was something very different between her and him but similar enough to make her mad.

"No… it's not." She said as she stepped out of the bed. She came over to the boy and looked him in the eye. "She should be here with you. That's what a mother is supposed to do, be there for her child." He looked at her for a moment but then frowned.

"If she was here… it would be in ashes." He said with absolute certainty before he looked down slightly lost in his thoughts. "Everyday someone comes here and yells at me to go off and die, they never come to do it themselves because they know I could kill them. But my mom was just a normal human who had no means of defending herself against people that already hated her. I remember this one time she had come back from the town furious, they had gotten so fed up that they began stoning her the second she came through the town gates." He said before looking up to Ultear. "I want her here… but I don't want her to die more."

"Then… it's their fault that she's gone." Ultear drew out of the explanation. This was different than what happened to her. Her mother left her because she didn't want her but him… people forced him to lose his family. "Aren't you going to do anything about this? It's their fault so shouldn't they pay?" She demanded and the boy just chuckled.

"Someday… someday they will all pay dearly but right now let them be happy." He said with a dark smile that Ultear couldn't help but find deeply appealing to her. It was cruel and malevolent, something she had seen many times before but it was enjoying to see it directed toward people deserving of it. "One day I'll be the next Overlord, and everyone will serve me and all these happy days will make what's to come all the worse for them." He said and eyes glowed bright yellow for a moment before returning to normal… or as normal as could be.

"Overlord?" She asked as he said it like that was something very important but she had never heard of a title like that used in the way he did. She had been taught the bare minimal education back at the labs, and that did not include history. But she understood basic titles by overhearing the magical scientists talk.

"My father was the previous Overlord. In a land far away the name of Overlord is held by the Master of Evil and Lord of the Netherworld. I am Aizen Korath… named after my father and I will someday restore my father's empire… as soon as I can find it." He admitted with a small sad slump of the shoulders. Ultear held back a small giggle that wanted to escape at seeing him like this, it was cute seeing him get all puffed up only to slump down when faced with the reality of the situation.

"Are… you sure about that? I've never heard of any of that." She asked but it wasn't so much a accusation but just trying to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"That's what my mother told me… she was his Mistress and she stood by him until her sister and father betrayed them. It was them that sent my mother to this land and killed my father in doing it. If I ever find them, I'll rip them to shreds… more than anyone they are the ones that ruined my family." Ultear nodded at his logic, if they hadn't interfered then Aizen would be with both his parents. Such people deserved a most horrible death, logic like that came naturally to the girl. But then he suddenly turned the conversation on her. "What about you… why were you in the snow with nothing but that on." He said looking to her lab gown.

"W-well… I… don't judge me! I did perfectly fine getting here, and I was just as fine getting back before you came around." She said defensively but he just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You would have died if it wasn't for..." He said but then was promptly shoved aside by an angered Ultear. The two then proceeded tackle and quarrel among themselves.

"Take it back!" Ultear yelled as she held Aizen to the floor with his arm to his back. "Say I could have survived all on my own." While she wouldn't admit it to him ever… she was actually having fun doing something so childish. All her life she had been in a lab where the only people she knew were the researchers that were studying her. She never had a chance to play with other children or even interact with someone her own age.

"Never!" Aizen yelled in defiance as he struggled to free himself but then to Ultear's confusion he smirked. She then felt something coil around her midsection and pull her off of him. When she landed back she looked down and saw the Aizen's red tail wrapped around her untangle itself and return back to him. "Ha… I win!" He declared as he stood over her triumphantly.

"No, you cheated! I don't have a tail and that means you have an unfair advantage." She pointed out but Aizen just blew it off.

"I'm the next Overlord… I'm supposed to cheat and play dirty." He pointed out and… she honestly couldn't fault his logic even if it was stupid. "Now tell me why you were out there completely unprepared for the cold." He demanded like he had just won a prize. She sighed and supposed that she should answer it given that he told her about himself she should do the same.

"I… escaped and went to see my mother." She said knowing that was a fairly confusing statement to some that didn't have all the information. "I have always lived in a lab… I have so much magic power in me I get sick sometimes. It used to happen a lot more but the researchers at the lab were able to limit it and with training I've been able to control it but not completely. But… I wanted to see her… they told me that she just left me, and I didn't believe them. But when I found her with them…" It was at this point where it she wasn't able to force the anger to overpower the sadness. "She found people to replace me… she abandoned me and replaced me." She said and for all her trying to stop it found it impossible to stop the tears from returning. But then surprise came to overshadow the sadness when Aizen touched her cheek where a tear had started to roll down. "What are you doing?"

"I've never seen someone cry before… I don't really like it. I like you better when you're not crying." He said bluntly and without cation. And Ultear couldn't help feeling a tightness in her chest at his honest words. She had never felt this way when someone spoke to her. "And now your face is turning red like mine… does that happen to everyone when they get sad?" He asked as he leaned in close to her face.

"N-no… it's just so hot in here." She said quickly and pushed herself away from him. He was clearly just as confused as she was though for different reasons.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked with a small tilt of his head.

"I… don't know really." She said as she pulled her legs into her chest. "I… didn't really think of what would happen when I found her. But I thought it would be better than this. And now…" She stopped herself, all she wanted was to take revenge against her mother and those boys for taking away the life she should have.

"You want revenge don't you?" Aizen asked with another one of those smiles that spoke to some dark part of her soul. It was like there was nothing she could say that he would find apprehensive, nothing was taboo, Evil… was acceptable. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you revenge is bad. I'm going to tell you can't let it consume you… because then what do you have then." He explained carefully. "I will have my revenge against the people that ruined my family… but I won't let it rule my life. I will have my own dreams and goals totally separate from my revenge because if I let it rule my life then I only let what they did to me that much worse." He said and Ultear listened to his words. She was about to say something but they both stopped their focus on each other and moved it to the sound of the several thuds against the door to the outside.

"Come on out Witch-boy!" They both heard through the door. The voice was young, around their age.

"Quit hiding like chicken!"

"Come out and play with us!" The voices were not friendly.

"I am not falling for that one again." Aizen pouted easily telling Ultear that he had taken this bait several times before. "The grownups stay away from me because they know I'll kill them if they try anything. But Griff and his friends don't understand. They're stupid and just pick on me because I look different."

"So why not kill them too?" Ultear asked already not liking these kids.

"Because my mother said not too, she said that it's one thing for there to be a dangerous young magic user that would attack people that tried to deal with him. But a whole other thing if that magic user killed people's children even if it was because they harassed him." Once again she couldn't fault his logic… or at least his mother's logic. People did stupid things when they were mad, even if that stupid thing would get them killed.

"Well she didn't say anything about me." Ultear said as she stood up with a determined look on her face. She began her way toward the door but fell forward on her face once Aizen tripped her up with his tail. "Hey! I was trying to help you!"

"You would be more effective if you changed." Aizen said bluntly as he pulled back his tail and walked over to a dresser. He soon pulled out a bundle of fur clothes and handed them over to Ultear. "You would look silly otherwise." She took the clothes and looked back to him expecting him to leave the room, but he didn't. "What?" He asked not understanding why she wasn't changing into the provided clothes. He was promptly punched into the floor.

"I'm not changing in front of a boy! Leave!" She ordered and Aizen whimpered his way into the nearby meat storage room to provide Ultear her privacy. "He really is clueless." She grumbled as she took off the lab gown that she had been using since she escaped. The given fur clothes were a little big on her but nothing a tightened belt couldn't fix. "Okay you can come out now!" She called to Aizen but he didn't come out. She frowned and went to the door and opened it. She found Aizen gnawing at a whole cooked seal. There was several other salted and hanging seals alongside some that hadn't yet been skinned.

"Hey…" Aizen said from his position of savagely biting on the neck of a roasted seal. He was soon dragged out of the room by Ultear who was beginning to reconsider helping the poor socially inept boy. But the children outside had continued their verbal assault along side their attack of snowballs. She deposited the boy next to the door and then opened it… and was promptly hit in the face with a snowball.

"Ha! Serves you right… witch-boy?" One of the children said as he realized that it wasn't Aizen that he had hit. The snow fell from Ultear's face and once she opened her eyes she was locked onto the one that had thrown the snowball. The children around the cottage were all very confused on just who this girl was, and more importantly why was she in the home of the witch-boy. Ultear then held out her hand and using her natural affinity for Ice Magic formed a semi solid ball of snow and threw it at the boy that had hit her. She basked in the looks of terror the other kids were giving her.

"Run away! She's another freak too!" She watched as they ran away in fear, some of them crying. Ultear just felt very good putting them all in their place. They needlessly picked on Aizen because he looked different and because their parents feared him. Her smile was broken by the sensation of Aizen rushing to her and hugging her tightly.

"That was amazing! I've always wanted to do that!" He cheered as he had seen the whole thing and couldn't be happier to see Griff get a taste of his own medicine. Aizen was so focused on excitement that he didn't noticed the spreading redness over Ultear's face. He soon put Ultear back down and ran out in the snow. She held her hand to her chest, the unfamiliar tightness in her chest returned to her and she could feel her heart beat a little faster.

"You freak!" The moment was ruined by the sound of an older boy coming inbound. He looked to be a few years older and certainly more brutish than the previous kids. Behind him was a few of the more angry and bold kids that Ultear that she had chased off. "You're going to stand up for that weirdo, big mistake" He barked as he took a step forward with a smug and cruel smile on his face. He was clearly certain that he could muscle his way to victory. Ultear just had a blank frown to the bully but before she could handle him in a similar way as the last, he was handled in way that Ultear approved of. The bully fell into the snow with the surrounding boys all looking on in horror and felt phantom pain as they had watched their leader get kicked in the nuts.

"Run! It's the wolf girl!" The other bullies all scrambled to run away while the lead boy stumbled to get up and run too. He fell a few times doing so. Meanwhile Kelda and Aizen both were laughing and rolling in the snow.

"That was great!" Aizen laughed, even though as a male he did feel sympathy toward the bully… deep down he did. Eventually both of them stopped laughing and stood up. "This has been a great day. This has been a good day." Aizen said before he once again fell back into the snow on his back. "What now? I want to go hunting!"

"But what? Deer? No more seals… I sick of seal jerky." Kelda groaned before she remembered that they weren't by themselves. "Oh wait… I almost forgot." Kelda said as she turned toward Ultear. "Hello, I'm Kelda… why were you wearing so little out in the snow?" Kelda said going right for what was on her mind. Being a fellow social outcast, she was in the same boat as Aizen when it came to talking to people.

"I-I… I wasn't able to get better clothes." Ultear defended herself.

"She escaped from some magic lab." Aizen shouted from his spot in the snow. "She was in a hurry or something."

"Oh… that's cool. Do you have anywhere to go?" Kelda asked excitedly, this was a chance to have a new friend. Something that both Kelda and Aizen wanted dearly, someone else that did hate them just because of the social stigma that surrounded them. Ultear just stuttered a bit but that hesitation was all the confirmation that Kelda needed. "Great! You can stay here, we can clear out Aizen's mother's room for you. I don't think my mom would say yes to you staying with so…" Kelda said before looking toward Aizen. "Come on!" She said before grabbing both Aizen's hand as well as Ultear's and then dragged them both back into the small cabin home.

Ultear honestly was just going along out of the whirlwind that was a excited Kelda. But half way through removing the dusty personal things of the woman that had lived with Aizen, Ultear was able to give a proper thought to what was happening to her. She didn't have anywhere to go, certainly not back to the lab. She had no other option than these two fellow outcasts, and when she really thought about it… that didn't sound too bad. And over the next two weeks, Ultear could very well say that she finally found people that she could say were her friends.

Kelda was excitable and very friendly. It was nice to have another girl to talk to. Even if Kelda was wild and not all too interested in what Ultear thought would be normal girl stuff. No, she was far more interested in hunting and running through the forest with the packs of direwolves that seemed to be perfectly fine with her presence. Meanwhile Aizen was just as good a friend, it took a few days for him to fully embrace Ultear as a friend but once that had been made perfectly clear to him he acted like she had never been apart from his life.

He was particularly interested in the people that had experimented on Ultear, seemingly trying to pick clues out of her for some devious reason. The grin that he had on his face when Ultear asked why he wanted to know this stuff was frightening and almost darkly charming to Ultear. Like she could see the darkness behind his yellow eyes that promised a world of pain to any he deemed a foe. She liked the idea that the demon like boy would be thinking such things towards people that harmed her.

"What should we do now?" He asked bringing Ultear out of her thoughts about the past two weeks. Both her and him were overlooking the town, Kelda wasn't around because her mother had needed her for something in town. Nordberg was currently enjoying a festival for the turning of the year.

"I don't know. Why ask me?" She said, now frowning at the sight of Aizen's covered face. His large hood was over his head and a large scarf covered his lower face. Only his yellow lizard like eyes shined through the shadow of his hood. Ultear had found over the weeks she didn't like not seeing his face. But he kept it covered most of the time because it proved to be a good means at lessening the times when other kids came to bully him.

"Well there isn't much to do… we could make snowmen!" He said excitedly, it was something he always did when he was bored or feeling lonely. Kelda wasn't always around because she had to help out her mom. But his loneliness had been gone since Ultear showed up. But snowmen were great stand-ins for legions of doom and now that Ultear was here he could have a mistress to complete the picture in his head. Even if he had no idea what a mistress was for.

"I… don't really like the snow." She said as the white stuff made her remember her mother. The fact that she was now living in a town covered in the stuff had become the one downside of her living situation.

"Oh… well… we could go hunting. We have enough for a month for the both of us but I think the local wolf packs are getting a little hungry." He said casually like there wasn't a problem with the idea of even approaching wild wolves. Especially since it wasn't rare for the surrounding forests to have direwolves in them. Ultear was still having issues with how friendly Aizen and Kelda were with them. "I wish we could go into town and join Kelda in the festival."

"Why not?" She asked not liking the idea she was barred from going anywhere. "Just because they don't like you?" She said answering the reason he was about to say. "I'm not going to let them bully you like that anymore." She said before building up her magic and casted a spell that she used to help escape the labs that held her. "Take off your hood." She ordered with a happy satisfaction of her work.

"Okay… I don't know why… whoa…" He said in awe to the reflection he saw in the cottage window. He looked perfectly normal, his skin was slightly tanned, and his eyes were human but still yellow. He opened his jaw and looked at the flat teeth that lined his mouth instead of the fangs that normally were there. His black hair was still the same only it lacked the two pairs of horns that grew growing out of the sides of his head. "Wow…"

"It's Transformation Magic, it isn't that hard. I can maintain it for a few hours before it starts to get difficult to keep up." She explained as she looked over her work. She tried to imagine what he might look like if he looked normal. But… she felt unhappy with what she did, or more accurately why she needed to do it at all. Aizen looked perfectly fine even if he looked a bit… demonic. "You're going to need a name for when we go into town." Ultear said trying to think of a name that Aizen could go under. "I know, Zalty."

"Zalty… where'd you get that name?" Aizen asked, for some strange reason when he heard the name the idea of a crossdressing old man came into his mind.

"It's just one that's always been in my mind. I think one of the researchers had a brother with that or something." She shrugged and dragged Aizen down the path toward the village of Nordberg where the sounds of merriment and festivities were taking place. They both were stopped by a fairly drunk guard and questioned just who were they were. The local townspeople had heard about a magical girl living with the Witch-Boy but they never got a look at her. So the drunk let both of them in not knowing who they were. His job was clearly more meant to keep a certain type of person out, a type that included horns.

"This amazing… I've never been allowed inside the town before. Especially when something like this was going on." Aizen said quietly as he and Ultear both walked into the town center. The lights and smells of a good time floating all around them.

"Ultear!" Both of the children looked toward the source of the girl's name and saw Kelda running toward them. "I didn't expect you to be coming… who's this?" Kelda said as she looked toward Aizen with a frown on her face.

"It's Aizen, I used a bit of magic to make him look normal, so he could get in." Ultear whispered so none of the surrounding townspeople could hear. Even though Ultear said it was Aizen, Kelda's frown didn't go away.

"I don't like it." Kelda pouted, agreeing with Ultear's earlier thoughts on Aizen's appearance. She didn't think there was anything wrong with how Aizen looked. "But fine… I guess it will do." She whined both smiling. "Come on, let's have some fun anyways. Be nice to fool these guys into acting nice to Aizen for a while." She chuckled both taking both Aizen and Ultear's hand and taking they to several of the booths and games that had been set up. It was a few hours until the three stopped to take a rest. "Ah… that was great." Kelda said as she fell to the ground happy with her fun.

"Yeah… it's been really fun." Ultear agreed but it was a little strained by the anger she felt towards these people for their needless persecution of Aizen. Not only that… but ever since she entered the village she had been getting this feeling of dread building up. But now that she thought about it… it started a little earlier than that. It started with that first use of magic on that jerk and got worse every time she had used any magic over the two weeks she had spent here. And now that she was using a good deal of magic for Aizen's Transformation, that sense of dread was getting worse than ever before.

"Something wrong?" Aizen asked noting the concerned and troubled look on Ultear's face. "Are you hungry again… we can get something to eat if you want?" He said as he leaned a little to close to her. Ultear quickly backed away, having gotten used to Aizen's lack of understanding of personal space.

"No it's not that… I just have a bad feeling is all." She answered trying to minimize the worry that Aizen would feel. She didn't want to ruin this rare treat he got. Not only that but she was having a good time as well, far more fun than she ever had in the labs. She never had a friend to have any good times with to start with. Ultear then looked to Aizen as he munched on some fair food that they had… _acquired_. Was he really her friend? She then looked to Kelda taking a few breathes on the ground, not concerned at all about the dirt or snow. Was Kelda her friend? They had only know Ultear for less than a month. Was that long enough to make a real friendship? "Hey you guys?" Ultear started causing both Aizen and Kelda to look at her.

"Yes?" Both said returning their full attention to her. Something she liked very much, that they would actually listen to what she said. Back at the labs the researches all but ignored her requests and questions.

"Are we friends?" She asked, and the result was instant. Both Aizen and Kelda got to their feet and stood right to Ultear.

"Of course we are!" Kelda shouted drawing a few looks but no one really cared. "All these other jerks don't matter. It's us that care about each other and that's what does matter." Kelda started and Aizen then began.

"None of them understand us because we're different. We have to stick together, because no one but us are going help each other out. And we all know how it is to have no one to count on." Ultear looked at them and could that both understood what they were saying. Aizen only ever had his mother but she had to leave or risk being killed. He had no one after that. Kelda had to take care of her mother who was so grief stricken over her husband's death that she could barely do anything. Both of them had to grow up fast and learn to take care of themselves, just like she had to do. They came together because they understood each other on a core level just like they understood her.

"We're doomed!" The sound of a man screaming and running by ruined the moment.

"What's going on?" Kelda said as she looked toward the running man and then toward the town walls where he had come from. Both Ultear and Aizen shrugged when Kelda looked back to them. "Let's go see." She smirked as she began running toward the main gate to do just that. Aizen and Ultear followed her closely and all three ran up the steps to the town walls to see an army waiting outside and the banners of the Alvarez Empire flapping in the wind.

"Why is the Empire here?!"

"The gods have forsaken us!" The cries of the townspeople sounded all around as they saw their conquers ready to invade and crush them under their boots.

"Silence!" A booming voice thundered across the town. Every one looked to the hill that raised up away from the town gate where two men standing before them. The first of them was a strongly built man with dark skin and white hair wearing a lab coat over military uniform. The other was an aged man with long white hair and a long white beard, his clothes were a classic grand wizard robes with an orbed staff in his hand to complete it all. "Town of Nordberg… you are now under the domain of the Alvarez Empire." It was the elder man that spoke, his voice stern and controlled as it was projected over the town. "Your first service to your Emperor is to bring us a girl, she will not be one of your own and very recently arrived in your midst." A few eyes turned to Ultear at that order. "Secondly, you are to turn over any and all magic users to us." He finished with a small look to the man next to him. "Do these things, the sooner we have what we need… the less damage will befall your homes. Do hurry."

"Get her!" Some of the townsmen yelled as they moved to grab Ultear. But before they could do so they were all blasted with a thundering roar of blue lightning. Ultear and Kelda went wide eyed at the crackling power between Aizen's fingers. But their minds snapped back, Ultear looked back to the hill with the two men and saw the white haired man and instantly recognized him as Brain. The man in charge of the Bureau of Magical Development. She had seen him many times and knew how strong he was. Kelda meanwhile knew that the town was going to be a ruin sooner or later and was looking back toward it to pick her mother out of the crowd.

"Come on!" She heard Aizen yell before he grabbed Kelda and Ultear's hands and began dragging them down through the village. The people still in a panic and so did not have time to fully see the three kids. And how two of them fit the demands of the invaders. Aizen was leading Ultear and Kelda though Nordberg when the first of the flaming rocks fell down from the sky destroying a nearby home. The explosion knocked the three children to the ground along with several others. "We need to get out of here!" Aizen yelled as he tried to stand back up.

"No… we can't escape." Ultear cried as the screams of people ran around for their lives. The sounds of more catapult rounds falling down on the town breaking up the screams. Ultear pushed herself off the ground and looked over to Aizen. "I need to go with them."

"What? Don't tell me it's for these jerks?!" Aizen demanded as he threw his arms to motion to the terrified villagers. Who were too caught up in their impending deaths to take note of what he just said.

"They don't deserve anything from you. You don't owe them a single thing!" Kelda yelled along with Aizen feeling exactly as he did. What was happening was something a long time coming in Kelda's opinion.

"But I owe you two everything." She said destroying the glare they were sending her way. "You saved my life, now I'm going to do the same for you. I saw the man that came for me, he's from the Bureau and if he finds you as well…" She said looking toward Aizen.

"So what? He takes us with you?" Aizen said missing what she had meant. That the man was only interested in magic users like her and Aizen. Not a normal human like Kelda. "That doesn't sound too bad but I'd rather none of us go at all." He said before he went to grab her hand again only for Ultear to take a step back.

"If he finds you and he will if I stay with you. Then he'll take you in to dissect you. I heard the researchers talk about it all the time. They bring in people with strange bodies and magical properties and try to figure out why. I don't want that to happen to you." Before he could respond to that she dispelled the Transformation magic that was keeping his appearance concealed.

"THE WITCH-BOY!" Several of the townspeople screamed as they saw him. All of them knowing that he was a magic user and that if they wanted this madness to stop they needed to turn him over. One tried to tackle him but he just jumped up and landed on the dumb villager's back. He looked back to Ultear unsure how he should react to this.

"Go… run away…" Ultear said keeping her eyes and face down to the ground, not wanting to let them see her crying. When she looked back up both Aizen and Kelda were gone. She tried to wipe the tears in her eyes away but was unsuccessful in getting them all to disappear.

* * *

Brain looked down smiling at the villagers handing over Ur's daughter to his Alvarez allies. It took a little bit of convincing to get them to understand the importance of this child while at the same time downplaying her potential. Didn't want them to steal her out from under him. But in the end they agreed. Everything was working out as he needed and that gave hi a small bti of comfort. This had only been partly possible because the kingdom this little village was under was high time to learn just how fearsome the Empire was. It would do good to give them a personal example of that. And also because they had some suspicion that a talented magic user was hiding out in this town. Brain himself didn't sense much other than Ultear.

There was… something… in the air. But he just couldn't quite place a name to it. On one hand… this feeling felt very invigorating and pleasing to him. And even to the small background presence of Zero. Which was very odd because rarely if anything pleased him, other than pure destruction. But then on the other hand… it was certainly a vile feeling. Something… constricting and tethering around his mind. Trying to enact its will on him.

It was certainly something that Brain would be interested in studying but whatever it was he couldn't pinpoint the source. And if he couldn't do that then right now wasn't the time to go off and biting more than he could chew. Just being around the Imperials was putting him on edge, they could get an idea that would end poorly for him any second now.

"We did what we were told milord… we brought the girl." One of the villagers said as he approached the hill that Brain and August were using for a vantage point of the town. The villager had a hopeful look in his eye. He thought that by doing as he was told would get him rewarded with his life and his town's survival.

"Yes… you did." August said as he eyed Ultear being brought to Brain's side. "I assume that with our end of the bargain complete you will uphold your end."

"Yes, I will speak to my associates and begin working on that project you requested of us." Brain said carefully. "But I do have to warn you… the likelihood of its success is low."

"That is quite alright, if it fails than it fails. But the effort must be taken regardless." August said before returning his focus back to the villager. "Is there no magic users within your walls?" August asked although to Brain it sounded like he already knew the answer. The villager looked very uneasy and began shivering.

"N-no… milord… no magic users here. We be simple folk of the land." The villager stuttered and August looked over the town with narrowed eyes. Brain himself was confused, was there indeed something more that he wasn't able to detect. But then August spoke again.

"Have your people leave this town. You have one hour before we burn it to the ground."

* * *

Aizen watched from a thin long wooden bridge the Alvarez army totally annihilate his home town. The future Overlord just laughed and laughed at the destruction. In his mind it was completely justified. They had brought it on themselves by all their years of tormenting him. But even if he enjoyed the sight of his hometown's destruction, he had no love for those that did it for him.

No, he didn't have a bit of gratitude for the Alvarez. No, if anything he felt a burning contempt and hatred for them. They had taken his friends. Ultear, even though he hadn't had much time with her was still his friend. They had taken her away to do horrible things to her all in the name of their greed and hunger for power. And now he was all alone because Kelda had to separate from him. She had to find her mother and just try to save her. They had promised to meet up right where he was, on the wooden bridge that overlooked the town. But he had been waiting for a few hours now. He wasn't so sure if Kelda had made it. He had to believe that somehow Kelda had survived, but if he ever found out that she had been killed… the reckoning that he would bring down on the Empire would be apocalyptic.

"Alvarez Empire… your days are numbered. Evil will find a way… I promise you that." Aizen promised, his eyes burning yellow and dark shadows of Evil Energy sparking around him. But then it died down as waterfall tears rolled down his face. "But I have no idea how to do that." Aizen sighed and quit his crying as he stood up. "Now… where to go…" Aizen said as he began his way, heading nowhere in particular. He thought he was heading south, he knew for a fact that there was nothing but ice and snow north. His reasoning was that maybe if he went south he would find a city or another town or something. Anywhere to find people and possibly someone like Ultear or Kelda who wouldn't hate him for what he was. So he descended into the wilderness.

He was able to survive well enough. Able to use his natural and unnatural advantages in order to find food and shelter. He hunted the game he always had, seals were always near the coasts and deer could be found in the forests. He knew enough about how to find food to know what plants to eat. And he was able to climb into the branches of the trees when night came around. Fire was easy to build and maintain thanks to his ability to breathe it.

But as the days turned to weeks his pace began to slow. He had no idea where he was going and did not understand that he was not heading south as he intended. But north. He continued his trudge through the tundra, each step began to feel like a thousand pounds were weighing him down. The snow was deep and came up to his knees at the best of times. He was beginning to have a hard time finding food, he hadn't seen any animals in days. On the eightieth day since he left Nordberg he fell forward into the snow. His body was tired and weak from hunger and the cold. He couldn't feel his fingers and the numbness continued to spread through his body.

" ** _Pathetic_**." The world around the boy grew pale and when he looked up he saw standing over him an armored man. His face hidden behind a helmet with only his glowing blue eyes visible. His armor was very heavy, full plate and clearly very well made. Made with Black Iron and its design was in one word… Evil. " ** _To think that the next Overlord would be beaten by the cold. Your death should only come from a Hero's blade or a Usurper's success_**."

"W-what is going on?" His voice shivered from the cold. "T-this isn't h-happening… j-just seeing things b-before I d-die." He said before he started to let his head back down into the snow but instead was picked up by the specter.

" ** _Is this how soon you give up?_** " The ghost asked as he held the boy to his eyes. " ** _Then you are unworthy to rule over anything much less a Dark Domain. You are no Overlord_**. " It before it dropped the boy back into the snow and began walking away.

"Stop!" The armored figured did in fact stop and turned its head back slightly. The young boy's voice certainly had more fire back in it. He couldn't take the ridicule over the one thing that had kept away the pain and torment of his isolated life. That he wasn't worthy of being the next Overlord. That was his by all rights and he would not stand to allow anyone dismiss it. "I don't care who you think you are… but I will be the next Overlord. I will not die here… because Evil always finds a way." He said and the specter just stared at him for a while.

" ** _Come, there is a source of power nearby_**." The specter said as it began to walk forward. Its armored form creating a path of flattened snow for Aizen to easily walk through. The boy followed the armored ghost through the blizzard whipping around them. Before the boy had been pelted by whipping snow but now there was nothing. The world around him was dampened in pale light and seemed to be separate from the rest of the world. He was marveling at this when the specter finished leading him. " ** _Here… this will be a suitable refuge until the blizzard fades_**." The ghost said before leaning down into Aizen's face. " ** _Then you will head back the way you came in a straight line. You have been wandering in circles going north_**." It scolded before pulling back and ripping open a stone slab that had been covered in the snow. It now revealed a stairway descending down into darkness. " ** _Down there is the source of the malicious power… you may be the next Master of Evil but not all Evil will recognize you as its master_**." It warned as Aizen took his fist step down into the stairway. And then the specter vanished along with the pale light that enveloped the world. The last thing Aizen knew before the darkness fully surrounded him was sound of the stone slab falling and sealing him in wherever he was.

Overlord's Profile (during the start of the anime)

Name – Aizen Jr. Korath

Alias – The Black Fairy

Race – Human Netherfiend hybrid

Gender – Male

Age – 21 (X784)

Birthday – Year X763

Hair Color – Black

Eye Color – Naturally Yellow, Under Glamor is Gray

Magic and Powers

Evil Presence -Powers of the Overlord, is able to use the power of Evil itself as force of magic. Under either Domination or Destruction can the power of the Overlord be used.

Destruction – Comes in the form of thunderous blue lightning, able to burn, melt, fry, and break through most armor magical or otherwise.

Domination – With this a Overlord is able to take control of weaker minds. Those controlled by this power has no active limit or strain on the Overlord's body or power. Once the mind is broken it is a permanent condition. There is a drastic loss of ability to reason or take initiative in those that have been Dominated.

Minion Control – The Overlord is served by many but none more faithfully than the race of the Netherspawn. Or simply called Minions.

Specter of the Overlord – The soul of a previous Overlord has been bound to the body of the current Overlord. And is able to provide guidance and limited assistance in battle.

Ethereal Armor – The Overlord is able to cover any part of his body instinctively with the ghostly form of the Armored Specter's Arcanium Armor. Limited to one area of the body at a time. Magical non-elemental based attacks are able to circumvent the Ethereal Armor

Specter Double – In combat the full form of the Specter is able to manifest to block, counter attacks, and deliver two sided attacks.

Shadow God Slayer Magic – The power to slay Gods of Darkness. Able to consume shadows and bend them to the users' will.

Shadow God's Tithe – Unlike other types of Shadow magic, including Shadow Dragon and Shadow Devil Slayer magic, Shadow God Slayer magic has a addition power. Researchers into the Lost Magic have dubbed it the Shadow God's Tithe, in that when contact is made with the Shadows of the magic in question with a body, the respective part of that body's shadow is taken.

Intangibility – Able to change the users' form into a black cloud of shadows. Can move along solid surfaces like a shadow and is unreachable while in this form by the physical world

Shadow God Slayer Combat Magic – The user of this Lost Magic is able to use the powers of the shadow god. Most attacks do not do more damage to take away the stamina of the enemy they make contact with.

Re-Quip Magic – Able to use standard Weapon Re-Quip to store and pull out weapons, favored type, battle axe.

Netherfiend Hybrid – A being born with the touch of the Netherworld in their blood. Holds characteristics of the Netherspawn tribes

Brown – Enhanced strength and (At most times) positive outlook on life

Red – Physical appearance of the Red Minion Tribe, power to breath fire, resistance to heat.

Green – Enhanced speed and agile body, immunity to poison, cunning and sneaky disposition.

Blue – Enhanced magical power, breath underwater.

Weaknesses

Holy magic and Devil Slayer Magic

Poor social skills

Poor sense of direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Gildarts Clive was not a happy Fairy. He wasn't a fairy really, just a member of the Magic Guild Fairy Tail. He was at the moment on a SS Class job, something to do to pay the debts he had to the various bars and whorehouses that were after him for back payments. He might be the strongest of his guild, but damn was he terrified of debt collectors.

The job was rather simple, find a ancient temple to some evil god or something. Gildarts didn't really much attention to the finer details of the job. Just the huge ass payment and the goal. He had to investigate to see if it was harmless. It wouldn't be. And if it wasn't, destroy it. He would likely do so even if it was inert. Because things like this were always just a disaster waiting to happen even if they were at the moment harmless.

"W-why… do these… f-fucking… cults… h-have t-to put these… t-temples… in the w-worst p-places they c-can think of." He grumbled to himself as the biting cold of the deep north was all around him. The Crash Wizard was tougher than most but even he was having a hard time with the temperatures he was dealing with now.

Even though he had been given three extra layers of clothing than he normally had by the elders of the town he had passed by on his way here. They had been dealing with a few Ice Trolls and Gildarts destroyed them almost absentmindedly while walking along the road. The Ice Trolls had been raiding the traders on the path that led to the town and when they tried to do the same to the Wizard… he just walked right through them. Destroying them with his Crash magic entirely by accident. But he didn't tell the town that, because… free stuff and money! And a few of the townswomen who were mighty grateful for his services.

The Ace of Fairy let a small perverted giggle escape as he thought back to the two nights he spent in the town before heading off once again. The steamy memories do a little to take his mind off the freezing cold. Until he accidentally Crashed his way through a stonework door and into the very temple that he had been looking for.

"Uh… oops?" Gildarts mumbled as he looked back at the hole in the wall that he had just created. He knew that he wasn't supposed to destroy the place until he determined that it was a danger and not just a harmless ruin. "Well… might as well set up camp here." He said to no one as he dropped his sack to the ground. The job flyer said that this place was pretty damn big so he knew that it was going to take a while before he could explore it all completely. He knew that he really needed to do was find something Evil and then he could be done. And then he could do what his guild did best.

As Gildarts worked to set up a small crude campsite at the entrance hall of the temple he could certainly feel like something was just wrong here. It was in the air, it was stale and old like nothing alive had been here in many many years. Maybe even centuries. And there was some kind of magic to it. Not wholly Evil magic but it was very close. Maybe Shadow or Shade magic if he had to guess.

Once he finished setting up his camp he took a moment to look at the walls of the entrance hall. It was impressively big for the location, either it hadn't been so cold when it was constructed, or they had some means of dealing with the cold. And if this was just the entrance hall then the rest of the temple must be even bigger. Gildarts sighed at that idea. This was going to be a long and boring job unless he stumbled upon something Evil quickly.

* * *

Aizen was lost… again. He wandered around the halls of wherever he was looking for basic things. Water. Food. An exit. Things that were quite vital to him at the moment. But to his continued frustration he did not find any of these things and was very much worrying if he would survive this.

"Stupid ghost. Trapping me in this place." He grumbled as he walked around another corner. He moved through the pitch-black darkness that filled the stone halls. He had actually tried to make a torch as opposed to relying on his own natural night vision because the more he used it the more it hurt his eyes. But every time he tried to light it the flame would go out. Like the darkness that surrounded him didn't want to be banished by the light. Aizen rubbed his eyes as they began to hurt again from over using his night vision.

He had been trying to keep to the left side of the halls but then he realized the was moving around in a circle. The whole place had been built around a style of a square central hall on each level. And the stairway that he had taken down had deposited him in one of these central halls. So that costed him a day of exploring. And now he was once again lost after he had taken a few stairs down to the lower levels. He couldn't find a single stairway that led up and to possibly out of this place.

The ghost had said that this place had a source of Evil Energy but so far Aizen could only feel a strange magic to the still statues that marked the walls and corners. They were mostly hooded men without faces each holding a small bowl that may have been used as a torch. Which was strange given the fact fire was instantly smothered by the darkness. Aizen supposed that either it had to be a special magical fire, or this darkness was something new and not an intended feature of the building. Or perhaps… whoever made this place just liked statues that held bowls for some reason. But each of the statues certainly had some kind of enchantment on them. Aizen could feel that much.

" ** _Statues are great opportunities for any Overlord, both as a means of giving an imposing look for their chambers and also for hidden traps and tools_**." The Armored Specter said as it returned along with the paleness that surrounded the world when it was around. " ** _And you are heading in the right direction… at last."_** It added with a small chuckled over how easily the boy seemed to be able to get lost.

"Shut up! I'm hungry and thirsty… I can't become the Overlord if I die from dehydration." Aizen argued back at the Armored Specter and it just looked down at the boy for a few moments. But it just vanished leaving Aizen alone once again. "That's great… just great." He grumbled before he continued down the path he had been taking. The Armored Specter did tell him that he was going in the right direction.

" ** _Take a left here_**." The Armored Specter said as it manifested and then vanished just for that sentence. The young Overlord was getting particularly irritated by this arrangement he suddenly had with some ghost he never seen before. " ** _And now a right here_**."

"Shut up! I know where I'm going…"

" ** _You turned left when I just told you right_**." The boy doubled back and took the hall that he was supposed to go all while grumbling about _know it all ghosts_. " ** _Trust me boy, I am have met ghosts were worse than I. At least I'm no sappy elf spirt_**." It said before it vanished and Aizen came to a large open chamber with a large pool in the middle. He still couldn't see much of anything, what the room looked like or if there was anyone in the room. All that he could see was a small glowing blue orb hovering above a pool of black water. Aizen had no idea what it was but it looked to be water and he was certainly too thirsty to be very picky on just what color the water was. Aizen hurried up to the pool and looked down into it. Noting that it didn't at all reflect anything. He leaned forward to cup a handful of the water.

"Don't touch that kid!" Aizen heard from behind him at the entrance to the chamber. But the sudden surprise of the warning caused exactly what was trying to be prevented. And Aizen stumbled and fell forward into the pool of black water. His body fell through, the surface of the barely breaking despite the body falling into it.

* * *

Gildarts just watched with a shocked and slightly irritated look of horror as the child suddenly dropped into the pool of black water. He just warned the kid not to touch it. And what was some kid doing in a temple dedicated to a shadow god anyway?!

The Fairy Tail Wizard quickly did what any sane person would do and rushed over to try and grab the kid out of the cursed water. It had to be cursed, it just had to in a place like this. Even as Gildarts reached into the pool he could feel the water try to pull him in too. It clung to his arm and he could even with a pain of it digging into his body to get a better hold on him.

But he had been quick enough and had a hold on the boy. Well… he had a hold of something. And right now Gildarts wasn't in the best framework of his mind to think on specifics like that. He had his hands on something solid and that was all he knew. So he began to blast back the water with his Crash Magic and attempted to pull out the kid. Whatever this stuff was it really didn't want to let him go but soon enough the Ace of Fairy Tail was able to yank the child out of the pool and back onto the floor. They both fell back from the force of Gildarts' pull. The first thing that the Wizard knew was that his arm was totally dry. Not a single drop of the black water came out with him. He then looked to the child to see if the same could be said for him but when he saw the kid Gildarts' eyes could be called as big as plates.

"What the fuck did that stuff do to ya kid?" He panicked as he stood up and over the child. The boy was anything but human looking. He was indeed dry but that wasn't as important now. His skin… was more scales than flesh… and bright blood red. A long tail extended out and was at least twice the length of the boy's height. And his face… yeah it had demon written all over it. Gildarts then began to worry that might have drowned in the water but soon enough he child coughed up some of the black water… which slid back into the pool… which took sliding up a few steps. Only adding to utter creepiness that the water had. "Kid… you okay? And uh… you might not want to look into a mirror any time soon."

"I've always looked like this." The boy said through the coughs. Gildarts sudden felt very sorry for this kid. Having to grow up looking like he did must have been harsh. He could only imagine the ostracizing he went through, it's no wonder he would run away and end up in a place like this. "So hungry…" Gildarts then watched as the kid actually began sucking in in the darkness that was permeating the temple. And soon the whole room was cleared and Gildarts could actually see beyond two feet. "Uh… what?"

* * *

"… and then he ate the darkness… and then that's when I decided that the whole thing needed to be burned down to the ground." Gildarts finished explaining everything that had happened on his job to his Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Through a Communication Lacrima as he was still half a continent away but Gildarts felt that he needed to speak with the master right now. Things were happening that needed a actual adult with a brain to decided on, Gildarts was smart in certain ways but he was by no means a responsible adult.

"And where is the boy now?" The Master voice came through the small white orb sitting on the table. "And you said that he was strange looking?"

"Yes but he said he was born as he is, but uh… it would be better if you saw him rather than me trying to explain." Gildarts said with a glance back to the child sleeping in what was supposed to be his bed. Gildarts was never meant to be a good parent but he at least knew that you should be nice to kids. And given that the kid had been in the wilderness for who knows how long until he found himself in the temple, it was only the right thing to do to give him the bed. Both of them were in a small inn at the closest town Gildarts knew of. He still had to make a stop at the city where he could collect the reward money for the job but right now getting the kid back to health was priority. "And he's with me… I'm not sure what to do."

"You say he ate Darkness, right?" Makarov asked, Gildarts could hear the wisdom of his master clear. There was a reason why Gildarts respected Makarov above anyone else, he was pretty much the smartest man he knew and was certainly the wisest. Those two weren't always exclusive to each other. "And the temple you found him was one built in the name of a Shadow God right?"

"Yeah… or at least that is what the job told me." Gildarts said not seeing where this was going.

"I believe that this boy has gained the power of a Lost Magic." Makarov said with equal parts awe and curiosity. But Gildarts felt a bit more worried, mostly at the idea of a kid having something so powerful. "Specifically, Shadow God Slayer Magic."

"You're kidding! He gets that by falling into a pool of creepy water?! Wait… do think I could have gotten it if I took a bath in that stuff?" Gildarts questioned as he pictured himself with the powers of a Shadow God Slayer with his Crash Magic. Meanwhile Master Makarov was picturing the same thing only instead of the glee on Gildarts' face… the master's own was one of horror.

"(cough) Well… you didn't and so we will never know." Makarov sighed with great relief. He already had to deal with his Guild's destructive behavior… he didn't need his MOST destructive member to get a major power up. The ungodly amount of paper work that would come with that… the horror… THE HORROR! "But has the child said anything?" The Guild Master asked trying to return to the real important topic at hand.

"He kinda passed out after eating a bunch of darkness. I brought him to my little camp site and then began to break… everything… and then while I was heading to nearest town he woke up. And then bit down on my shoulder… which hurt a lot given that he has the teeth of a shark." Gildarts said rubbing his shoulder. "Eventually… I was able to convince him that I wasn't going to do anything bad or try to sell him to anyone. And since he doesn't really know anyone else, he told me that his village tried to turn him into the Alvarez Empire." Gildarts gave a moment for the master to soak that in. 'He doesn't know why the Empire was after him, all they told the town was to hand over any magic users."

"That sounds quite strange… given how pro-magic the Empire is." Makarov mused carefully. "But… those people… going to turn over a child to those monsters. Shameful, absolutely disgusting to think about." The Guild Master growled in fury over such an idea.

"Yeah, tell me about. He said that the place was called Nordberg… well… they got what they deserved because apparently it was blown off the map. Or at least that's what I heard at the bar." Gildarts explained, he had been planning on giving the town a Fairy Tail visit like no other but someone beat him to the punch.

"Very well… but… that leaves what to do with the child."

"I think… it would be best if bring him to Fairy Tail." Gildarts suggested. "I mean… the people up here barely tolerate magic users. Not hard to see given how close they are to the very magical and threatening Alvarez Empire. And someone so clearly magical given his appearance…"

"Which you still have yet to tell me about in detail."

"… he needs somewhere to go master. And he can't stay here… there would be a mob in days." Gildarts said as he looked back to the sleeping child.

"Yes… I suppose you are right about that. Fairy Tail has always been a place where people can come to find a place to belong. A place where they can find friends and family. No matter what past or any other troubles that might follow. If the boy agrees then there will be a place for him here waiting for him." And at that the Lacrima dimmed showed that the connection had been cut.

* * *

"This… is… so… COOL!" Aizen shouted as he grabbed onto the shadow of the beg and ripped a piece off it. He then put the shadow in his mouth and ate it. He had no idea how it worked but it was awesome.

The taste of shadows was… it wasn't like seals or deer or any of the other types of meat he liked. If he had to say anything about the taste… it was like the wine he sometimes stole only without the weird head feeling he got afterward. And it was solid and chewy like taffy. He was very good and each time he ate the shadows he felt stronger and fuller. Aizen then watched as the piece of the shadow he ripped off wiggled and began to reformed back. He had experimented with this a bit. Shadows would reform a slow rate but if he blew the lights out and relit them then the shadow would come back fully formed instantly.

But as he watched the shadow reformed he thought about the situation he was now in. The wizard that had saved him from drowning and dying of thirst in the middle of a huge temple, Aizen was certain that he was not going to turn on him. He was a Magic User and so it was unlikely to attack him because Aizen was magical. And he didn't seem all that troubled by his appearance… or at least in the same way that the people of Nordberg were. A little freaked out at first but he still didn't get a pitchfork and torch.

So… Aizen certainly felt a lot more comfortable around the Wizard. He was funny and was always in a good mood. And when they first came into the town they were now he punched out a big fat guy who threw a bottle at him because he saw what Aizen really looked like when the wind blew his hood down. And Gildarts did like it was nothing, which just made it so much cooler.

"Hey little shadowy buddy?" Aizen looked up and saw Gildarts crashing through the door, drunk. He then fell forward and groaned a bit. But then dragged himself over to the bed though he remained on the floor. The man spoke a bit more but his voice was garbled by both his slurring and the fact his face was pressed into the floor.

"I can't understand you… lift your head up." Aizen deadpanned after Gildarts mumbled a few more words into the floor.

"I said… we might want to get going p-pretty soon." Gildarts said… fairly drunk. "B-because… I think people have started getting a little antsy over me being a Wizard." He said before he pushed himself onto his back. "I uh… what was I going to say… oh yeah! Ya want to come with me to my guild… there's work… brats your age that are probably just as destructive as you are." Gildarts drunkenly laughed at the thought of the kind of kids Fairy Tail tended to attract. "You could have a lot of fun…"

"They… they would let me join? Even if I look like some kind of demon?" Aizen asked skeptically. He wasn't too sure if they would, Gildarts seemed like a very easy going type of man. And in Aizen mind he was already grinning to the idea of joining a place where this they might have wizards with even a fraction as much power as Gildarts. A very good place to build one's power base for future acts of Evil and world Domination. There was also the smaller but just as vocal childish human part of him that craved companionship after a life of rejection. And what Gildarts promised was just that. But that side was at the moment squashed by the stronger and much more screamy side that represented his Overlord roots.

"Well… for jobs I think a bit of Transformation might be needed." Gildarts admitted. His tone less drunk and more serious. "But for people in the Guild… nah… Fairy Tail isn't the kind of place where people care about petty things like that."

"Are you sure that…" Aizen was interrupted by the sound of a few crashes and sounds of yelling form down the hall to their room. Gildarts suddenly stood up and grabbed Aizen under his arm.

"We gotta run kid! I told you that they weren't too happy with me… looks like they got fed up faster than I thought they would." Gildarts said as he blasted the wall wide open to the outside and jumped outside. "Time to leave!" Gildarts said running as a small mob formed behind them. "Really hate being this far north… they really hate Wizards up here." He grumbled as he made his way through the streets… and homes… he was going in a straight line not letting anything stop him on his way out. Eventually the Wizard was able to escape the increasingly sizable mob, that even chased him beyond the city walls.

"Uh… can you put me down now?" Aizen asked as he had been carried through the entire chase under Gildarts' arm.

"Oh… sorry about that kid… sorta forgot you were even there." The Crash Wizard said before putting the boy down and falling back to sit against a very solid tree. "Now… are you sure you don't have any family I can take you to?" He asked, if there was any kin this child had they should have a say in his future. Or at least be made aware that he was still alive.

"Nope… have idea where my mom is, and my dad died before I was born. Been living alone until I had to leave or get thrown to the Empire." Aizen explained not really showing much care for his lack of parents.

Which Gildarts found both sad and infuriating. Back before he was the man he was today, he had been happily married to the woman he loved… until she left him. He had always imagined that one day they would have kids, so the idea that this boy was without any parents and every other adult in his life had hated him… pissed Gildarts off to no end. His own lack of kids was his own fault, he knew it and the failure of his marriage was something that haunted him to this day.

"Well then… if you really have no place to go then join the Fairy Tail guild."

"You already offered me that."

"Oh… was I drunk?"

"Yeah but… never mind." Aizen said deciding that there wasn't a point to stating that it hadn't been fifteen minutes since he had offered before. "And yes… I would like to join if they'll accept me." Aizen said and Gildarts smiled and stood back up.

"That's great kid. Oh you'll love being in the guild." Gildarts said as he picked Aizen up again, the boy not even trying to fight this as he knew it was futile. "First, we pick up my reward money. Then we start our journey back to Fiore… during which I can teach you a few things about magic… and life…" Gildarts giggled a little as he knew that he had a chance to do his master proud here. Because let it be known far and wide… that the Master and Ace of Fairy Tail were some of the most perverted men on the face of the planet. And they both knew that their proud legacy must be passed on to the next generation.

* * *

Year X776

"Well here it is kid, the Fairy Tail Guild." Gildarts announced as they stood in front of the building that housed the famous guild. Aizen looked up, a little in awe and a little disappointed. He had expected it to be bigger and more imposing… but he was a future Overlord… he would always want things to be bigger and more imposing. But at the same time he certainly was happy to finally be here after nearly a year of traveling down south into Ishgar and then finally into the kingdom of Fiore.

"And you really think they'll let me join?" Aizen asked, although he was currently looking as human as anyone else. Gildarts had managed to teach the Shadow God Slayer a bit of Transformation Magic, enough to where he could maintain a human form. So long as he didn't need to use any other spells. Doing so broke the Transformation.

"Of course! I don't see why not." Gildarts said before he opened the door into the guild. "Yo, how's everyone doing?" He asked and was greeted by a roar of cheers for the Ace of Fairy Tail's return. People stopped what they were doing and immediately turned and cheered at the return of their strongest wizard.

"Gildarts is back!"

"Welcome home man!"

"Time to party because our best is back from another successful mission."

"That no one but him could do." Aizen was pretty damn surprised at the level of celebration that was going on just for Gildarts' return. Aizen shadowed Gildarts up to the bar where an extremely short, elderly man was sitting. He was growing bald with just a outcropping of white hair along the sides of his head. And lastly a thick mustache completing the old man look to him. He wore a white shirt with a black symbol that Aizen had seen on the building outside in the middle under an orange hoodie. The future Overlord assumed that symbol to be the guild mark. And lastly was the matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Welcome back home Gildarts… and I'm assuming that this is the young lad that you found in the temple." The guild master said with a beer in hand as he looked down to get a good look of Aizen. The Shadow God Slayer was pretty sure that the old man was able to see through the Transformation magic and was very worried that he would be turned away. That would put a few holes in his plans… and… this looked like a fun place. "I see… now I know why you refused to tell me what he really looked like. You couldn't really do it justice." Each word made Aizen's worry grow and grow. He was beginning to glance to the exit in readying for a escape. "You must be quite the strong boy to still be as positive as Gildarts has told you are, I think you will fit in here quite well."

"Wait wha… you're… actually letting me join?" Aizen said in deep confusion. Even after all the many times Gildarts had told him that the master wouldn't be like all the people that spit and cursed him, Aizen still felt like it was only a joke to be accepted so readily. It didn't make sense, was this part of some scheme by the Guild Master to have a future Master of Evil in his guild. No, there was no way that he knew about what Aizen was to that extent. Aizen was simply dumbfounded that this man would invite him in with no strings attached. If that was true… than it was foolish choice. Or at least that was what Aizen wanted to think, but he was mostly just grateful.

"Why of course, I would never turn away someone so clearly in need of a place to call home." Makarov said with an honest voice, even though that wasn't the whole truth. The master saw much more than what the boy really looked like. Right now he was taking a gamble, but… if the other option was to lock up or even kill a child than it was a gamble that he would take gladly. "Come here my boy, and I'll stamp the guild mark where you want it." Aizen came up and showed his upper right forearm to the old man. The master pressed a stamp to it and soon a black Fairy Tail mark was there.

"Alright! We got a new member!"

"Another kid… let's hope this one's better than the last."

"Hey!" A black haired child yelled at that comment. If Aizen had to guess he was about two years younger than himself. But the most discerning feature was that he was only wearing his boxers. "So new kid… what kind of Wizard are you."

"Gray! Your clothes!" A nearby girl shouted at the boy and he slightly panicked as if he hadn't had knowledge that he was nearly naked. Aizen brushed that off and thought nothing of it. Instead he phased from his current location to right behind Gray. Aizen's body moving down into the ground like a shadow before reforming back up.

"Shadow Magic. I'm a Shadow God Slayer." Aizen announced and Gray jumped back at the sudden appearance of the boy behind him. Everyone just gasped at the news of what brand of Magic Aizen used. And he begun to feel like maybe he over stepped a bit. God Slayer Magic was very rare, and people feared things that weren't normal to them. Aizen now worried that maybe they would fear and hate him because of the power he had, which was perfectly fine later on but a problem now.

"That's so cool!" Many people of the guild called out together.

"Can you really kill gods?"

"How did you get that kind of Magic?" More and more people swarmed Aizen as the pounded him with excited questions. Aizen meanwhile was continued with his shock over how accepting people were being over him. He never had this happen to him with so many people. He didn't think it was possible. And so under the crowd of his now fellow guild members he swore something. He sore it on Evil itself, that even if he was to become the Overlord… he would not destroy Fairy Tail. But instead he would reward it greatly when he came into power. Fairy Tail would be known through the lands of the Guild of the Overlord and greatest Guild that had ever been.

* * *

"Poke it with da stick again!" One of the Browns yelled out as they dragged out another corpse from the crypts. "It waking! Go tell Gnarl we gots one… and it kickin!" The Brown yelled before it was in fact kicked by the waking dead woman.

"W-where… what happened?" Inferna asked as she held her hand to her head. "I was… fighting rock giants. Damn bastards cornered me and…" She went on but then looked around to see Minions all look at her with glee in their eyes. "The fuck are all…"

"Welcome back to the living Miss Red Death." Inferna looked up and saw one of the creatures walking down a flight of stairs. It was hunched over with a black and gray robe, a stick with a light crystal at the end was tied to its body. "I hope that your undeath is suitable… only the finest Necromancers for our Netherghuls." It said as it rubbed its hands together, its voice a gleeful sneer. Overall the thing disturbed Inferna to her very core but she wouldn't show it.

"What are you talking about you little imp." She said as she stood up… then realizing that she was completely naked. Instead of covering herself up like some weak woman, she just scowled.

"You were one of the most supreme warriors of the land. And we have need of your skills." The gray imp explained as several more of things carried over some robes for her. She just looked down at glared at the imps. "And I am no mere imp, I am a Minion of the Overlord."

"Oh… I've heard about him." She said before taking the brown robe and draping over her body. The fabric was a little snug and held tightly to her chest. She thought for a moment that might have been done on purpose. She didn't care, what she really wanted was actual armor and a good weapon in hand. "Didn't he die?"

"Yes… but his successor is still alive. His son… but… we are having difficultly finding him." Gnarl said as he walked over to the large and dimly lit crystal ball thing in the middle of the room. "This… is the Tower Heart. An artifact of Evil that is inherently connected to the Overlord. Every now and then we are able to charge it enough to where I can get glimpses to where our Overlord is."

"And this has to do with me how?" She asked not really seeing where she fit in all of this. Sure… it was good to be able to move her parts again and quit being dead. But right now it felt like these things were wasting her time.

"We have to find the Overlord!" Gnarl shouted and was echoed by many voices of the minions agreeing with that sentiment. "And we as minions cannot do that… in a sufficient way… or at least these buggers are not." Gnarl and Inferna both looked to the gathered minions… some picking their noses… others already fighting amongst each other… and one chewing on his foot.

"Agree on that." Inferna nodded. "So you want me to lead these things and find the Overlord." She said summing up what was expected of her. But then a smile formed as she gazed into the Tower Heart. She didn't mind being evil, being good was more often than not the weaker of the two. And she wanted to be strong, that was her purpose in life and if this path of the Overlord would make her stronger than she would take it. "But I'm here… why not skip the middle man and I can be the Overlord?"

"Ooh… I had hoped you would say that." Gnarl said with delight in his aged old voice. "But sadly that is not how it works… at the moment the Tower Heart has chosen its master. And so the only way for you to be the next Overlady is too kill the current Overlord. Survival of the Evilest and all that." Gnarl explained and Inferna found his lacking of loyalty to his current Overlord both amusing and distasteful. "If you wish to be the next Master of Evil then you too must find the Overlord. And you will either submit to his rule or… stab him many times and take his throne. Should be quite the meeting I'm sure."

"As am I." Inferna said not truly finding the idea of her submitting to anyone a possible one. She had been on her own, all her life and fought tooth and nail to be the best warrior in all of Ruborian deserts. And she wasn't about to bend the knee for anyone after reaching so high.

* * *

Year X778

"Gray! Put some damn clothes on!" Cana yelled as she once again caught Ice Mage without anything but his boxers on. Gray reacted as he did, shocked that he was in fact without his clothes before hurrying to find his clothes. The guild was a loud and cheerful as it always was. People were drinking and having a good time with their job earnings.

"HA! You ice brain stripper." Natsu laughed at Gray… which resulted in him getting hit with a Ice Spell. The Fire Mage flung back and landed onto a unused table. Natsu groaned a bit before turning said table into cinders and growling at the boy that had put him there. "Ow! You want to fight you frozen turd!"

"Only to wipe that smug look off your face you moronic pyro!" Gray yelled back, and the two began fighting once again. This was normal.

"Seriously… what is wrong with the boys in this Guild?" Cana sighed as she leaned forward on the booth table she was sitting at. Never did she understand how boys worked, all they seemed to be good for was fighting and causing trouble. Or at least as she said this seemed to apply wholly to the boys at the guild. But the boys outside the guild were just either annoying or stuck up. She'd rather deal with destructive than self-entitled jerks any day.

"What are you talking about… I'm perfectly normal." Aizen said before he ripped the meat off the bone in one whole bite, while out of his transformation and so looked like a mini devil among humans. Next to him was Mirajane sitting… really close to the boy. Cana had no idea why Mira gravitated toward him so hard, it was just strange. There didn't seem to be a reason for this but it happened and now the two were like this every time they in the same place. The Card User just stared at him for saying such a ridiculous statement and then proceeding to disprove it entirely. "What?"

"You're a freaking demon child and you're saying your normal?" She asked, there wasn't any real meanness to what she said. Like the rest of the guild she didn't hold his appearance against him. Aizen, in the years since joining the guild he had dropped the disguise, at least when in the guild hall and there weren't any outsiders in it. It unsettled a few of the members but even those few still knew that this was a place for outcasts and those without a place to call a home. That was what Fairy Tail was and they wouldn't shame that by singling out Aizen.

"It's normal for here." Mira giggled as Aizen chucked back the meat empty bone, hitting someone in the process, and picked up the next piece of meat. A deranged look of hunger in his eyes. Mira just watched the demon boy with soft eyes, finding his animalistic hunger cute and endearing. He was like a demonic puppy.

"So how did your last job go?" Aizen asked before he ripped off a smaller piece of meat.

"Fine… but I can't wait until I'm a whole lot stronger and can take real jobs like you two and not the kiddy ones the master makes me take." Cana sighed as she rested her head on the table. The job had been really… really… really simple. Mind-numbingly so. All she had to do was go to some fair and play the part of a fortuneteller. She did that for fun at the guild, it was made boring when she had to do it to people that had the blandest futures ever.

"I'm just lucky that I almost died in a temple to the Dark Gods…" He called out the words madly for dramatic effect. "… and then got Shadow God Slayer powers." Aizen said before he leaned down and ripped off a piece of the booth's shadow. He then ripped it up into tiny pieces and sprinkled it on the meat. But at the same time he knew that he would be a great Wizard regardless, his Overlord heritage gave him quite the boost in magical power. He was decently competent in most basic forms of elemental magic without properly training for them. And he even could perform some more of the specialized magics… so long as they had a connection to the Dark Arts. He just stuck to his Shadow God Slayer Magic because… it was the best in his arsenal by far.

"And I'm just that good of a Take Over Wizard." Mira said very satisfied with herself.

"Does that really make it taste better?" Cana asked, everyone in the guild always asked how a certain shadow tasted. Aizen found that there was a range of tastes to them. Inanimate objects much in the same way, wine like but with the texture of taffy. But then living creatures' shadows tasted much in the same way their owners did. Expect for frogs' shadows … they tasted like corn… Aizen had no idea why.

"Want to try it?" Aizen said pushing the bone of shadowed covered meat to Cana. Another thing that the guild noticed about Aizen was his lack of social boundaries. The boy had a hard time telling when something might be taken as too much, and he had a tendency for things to just fly right over his head. Several had tried to fix this but it would always result in Aizen zoning out and then go right back to his habits. Even when a certain someone tried to so she failed at domesticating the demon with proper manners no matter how much she tired to pound it into him.

"No thanks…" Cana said quickly pushing the meat away.

"Your loss." Aizen shrugged and began to once again go into a demonic frenzy over his large plate of food. But he was quickly interrupted by a chair hitting him and knocking him off the booth. Cana giggled at the sight meanwhile Mira scrambled to help Aizen as fast as she could.

"Quit throwing your left overs all around you little demon!" The guild member that had been hit with the earlier thrown bone yelled. Aizen then responded by latching his jaws to the head of the guild member. Then the man began running around erratically while having a demon child gnawing at his head. Everyone else just watched the unfolding scene with laughter… until a full-blown fight had erupted as was normal for the guild. But eventually it was stopped by Fairy Tail' resident Knight.

"Everyone stop!" And everyone did… expect for Gray and Natsu who missed the declaration due to their own fight consuming their full attention. But this was soon fixed when Erza smacked their two heads together as she normally did. "I thought I told you two to stop fighting."

"He started it!" They both yelled before Erza gave them a terrifying glare. "We're Sorry!"

"Good, you two need to get along better." Erza said before looking to Aizen who was still was tip toeing his way back to his meal. "And Aizen! Don't think I didn't see you start this whole mess." Erza accused causing the boy to stop in his tracks. She tried to have nothing personal against him, he was friendly and very positive… even if his lack of manners grated on her nerves. And he was just as much a Fairy Tail member as she was but… there was always something about him that set the Knight on edge. Not his appearance, Erza was smart enough to understand that one should judge a book by its cover. But with Aizen, it was almost like her righteous soul was telling her that this time the cover did indeed match the contents of the book very much so.

"Hey! Don't go picking on Aizen you armored cow!" All thoughts of suspicion toward the demon child were gone as a new focus for Erza' ire came to her. Mira came right to her clearly ready for a fight. "We didn't finish our fight last time… and I couldn't think of a better time to do so." Mira challenged, happy to pound Erza into the dirt for her accusation towards _her_ Aizen.

"Neither can I, you demonic harlot!" Erza yelled as the two glared at each other making the whole guild worry of the damage _This_ fight would cause. But thankfully it was stopped before it could get started.

"Big sister… we still have that job to do." Mira turned and it was her little sister Lisanna was standing behind her. Totally unafraid of the dark and fierce aura that surrounded her sister. Mira's little brother Elfman on the other hand… not so much. He was cowering behind his little sister. Which was a funny sight to see given the size difference.

"Oh yeah… we will finished this when we get back." Mira sneered toward Erza who just scoffed at the threat. Mira ignored her rival's dismissal and rushed to give Aizen a goodbye hug. "See you when we get back, you can come over and have dinner with us."

"Yay… Mira's cooking." Aizen responded. He himself… wasn't all that a good cook. Getting meat medium rare was about as skilled as he got. And so, to get a real homecooked meal was great, especially if it Mirajane that did the cooking. Mira meanwhile smiled at Aizen enthusiasm toward her food, it always made her happy to hear it from him.

"Mira!" Lisanna once again called making the older sibling let go of the secret Overlord. Aizen waved as he watched the Strauss siblings leave the guild. He knew full well the reason behind Mira's closeness with him. He was the Master of Evil, and she was in all technicality a half demon due to her Satan Soul Take Over Magic. And as such, she was drawn to him as all beings of Evil and Dark origins are.

"Hey Aizen…" Said boy turned his head to see Natsu coming over to him. The two of them were quite the close friends. Although Aizen had no clue as to why Natsu seemed so insistent on being friends with him when they first met. He didn't have demonic blood like Mira had and as far as Aizen could tell he didn't have any other Evil or Dark traits. But Natsu considered Aizen to be one of his best friends never the less. "… want to get out of here and get some training done?"

"That depends… are we actually going to train or are you just going to try and punch me?" Aizen deadpanned because he knew that was more or less Natsu's idea of training. And while that type of training did have its time and place, Aizen knew that both he and Natsu needed more refinement to their Slayer arts. Just a shit ton of power wasn't going to save the day every time.

"I don't see the difference." Natsu said blankly stated much to the expectation of Aizen.

'Sorry Natsu but I have job too." Aizen said before he pulled out a flyer that he had taken off the wall. "75k for taking out an outpost of bandits." Aizen said before showing the flyer to his friend. Aizen almost exclusively did jobs like this, rarely did he did ones that were more civic in nature. And considering that he used a type of magic that was almost only good for fighting it made sense to everyone in the guild. But that wasn't the primary reason he did so.

"Wow… can I go with you?" Natsu asked with hope in his eyes over the possibility his big brother figure would take him. Natsu had always seen Aizen as a super cool Wizard, his red scaly skin reminded him of Igneel, and he used a Magic similar to his own. Only an even stronger version of it, one that can kill the gods themselves. And he ate just as much as Natsu did, they even had contests to see who could eat more.

"Sorry Natsu but I work alone… maybe one day though." Aizen said before starting off. He would have taken Natsu along if it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to reveal to him too much about himself to the Dragon Slayer. For one thing, he wasn't sure how Natsu would respond to the idea that Aizen was Evil. But mostly because he was sure Natsu wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.

* * *

"Two years… and Evil is no closer to finding its master… oh what a horrible thing to befall the forces of darkness. Brings this old Minion to tears it does." Gnarl said as he wandered the throne room of the Netherworld Tower. The Minions had moved out of the previous tower once it was clear that the next Overlord was not located anywhere near it. There were many seats of power that had been used by Overlords, the Dark Tower just had been the favored one for the past few centuries.

The Netherworld was the true home of Netherspawn, or otherwise known as Minions. And from time to time it has been the seat of an Overlord or two. Nearly all of the Overlords that survived long enough to be deemed worthy by the Netherworld itself have used the Netherworld in some fashion. But most of them preferred to build or hold a place of power in the overworld. And the Minions understood this, the Netherworld was their home and while they tried to make the Netherworld Tower as grand and comfortable for any Master of Evil the Netherworld had an influence that only the most seeped in Evil could enjoy.

"Masta!" Many of the Minions cried out for their lost master.

"Masta is gone. We ave no one to lead minions to smash and burn."

"We needs Masta… deadies no fun and kicks me." At that comment Inferna kicked that particular minion into the wall. A small clank of her armor followed and then came a grunt of annoyance, the two sounds that Gnarl had come to recognize as Inferna entering a room.

"I'm right here you little shit." The Netherghul grumbled. She was also very upset at the lack of finding her prey. She couldn't take the throne of the Overlord until she killed the current one. It had been a good time since first coming back to life, setting fire to many towns and castles in her search for the runt that now held the title of Overlord but it was getting tedious. "Gnarl… we have to expand the search…"

"Yes… of course… and maybe it would go better if you had a bit of competition in this matter." Inferna did not like that at all. And then she watched with great anger as a coffin was dragged into the throne room. She was having fun with the minions out in the lands around the Dark Tower, she wanted to move onto new lands by herself. Someone like her was just going to add to the annoyance. She was a lone wolf, she did not need backup. "Here we have someone that responded well to the powers of the Tower Heart and has been brought back as Netherghul." There was a muffled yell from the coffin along with a shake to entire thing.

"And it's in a coffin why?" Inferna asked finding the idea of a living, debatable attribute she knew, person in a coffin not right. Having come from a culture that mostly burned the dead she found the entire idea of coffins wrong but knew that coffins were for dead people. And it should stay that way.

"Bah… you have no respect for traditions." Gnarl grumbled before he waked over to the right side of the throne. "Open it you lazy sacks of cockroach filth!" Gnarl ordered and several browns hurried to the stone coffin and began prying it open.

"About darn time you meanies open this stupid box up." The occupant of the coffin shouted as he stood up. She was pale, unnaturally so, with silver white hair. Lithe and elegant in build as opposed to the sturdy and muscled build Inferna had. "Oh… now that I get a good look at you… you're quite the adorable little monsters. Yes you are." She said cheerfully as she stepped out of the box.

"Apprentice to the great Necromancer Grimora, Malady. Quite the find if I say so myself." Gnarl said appraisingly. "I welcome you back from the dead. You have been brought back by the power of Evil itself to serve the Overlord… or kill him… whichever suits your fancy." Gnarl said as he shuffled over to the new Netherghul who was examining herself.

"This… is certainly a strange feeling. This is beyond anything master Grimora had been able to do. Golly gee this is super! I'm back and as the most advance work of Necromancy I have ever seen! Oh… I could just swoon over it."

"I hate her." Inferna bluntly said feeling the need to gag over the amount of cutesy talk and Malady's almost childish manner of behaving. "We don't need the princess… I'm more than enough."

"Oh… I think it might be the other way around. I'm sure the Overlord has no need of a brutish man-lady." Malady said putting a hand to her mouth to not so subtlety hide her smirk. "I'm sure that he far more need of a true and proper lady."

"I'LL RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF PRINCESS!" Inferna roared as she moved to grab her battle axe. Only for her swing to miss, after a second to blink she looked to the other side of throne room where Malady was now. "STAY STILL!" Inferna continued to scream as she chased around the teleporting Necromancer, who continued her cat fight like insults.

"Agh… next time we will find some male Netherghuls…" Gnarl groaned as he now had to deal with this.

* * *

Aizen stood on a small hill within sight of the camp of the bandit group he had been hired to deal with. Most assumed that he would either beat them up so much they could be turned into the authorities… or that they would be killed. Now… it was looked down on for a Wizard to outright kill on missions unless it was monsters. However, they were not expressly forbidden from doing so if they felt the situation called for it. And for criminals it was never investigated. Aizen knew that the master really looked down on it but… there was never any real proof that Aizen killed anyone.

Publicly, it was said that he just beat them up a lot and then they escaped before the army arrived. The bandit group wouldn't be heard from again and so the job was technically completed. It worked and there wasn't any official reason to look deeper into it. And Aizen wanted to keep it that way. Because these jobs were very critical to his long-term plans.

"There are nineteen bandits in that camp… a good amount for a job." Aizen said as the Armored Specter faded into existence next to him. He had never gotten a straight answer on what or who the ghost was. Only that he was an Overlord of times past, the ghost said that was all he needed knew. Aizen was sure if he believed that. It was Evil to lie.

" ** _There is one in that camp, I detect a bit of power to him_**." The Armored Specter said as it circled Aizen. " ** _So far you have only Dominated weaker minds, Thralls that do not deserve to be given free will that is taken for granted by so many_**." The two years since joining Fairy Tail the Armored Specter had been slowly feeding Aizen the teachings of the power of the Overlord. Adding on to the lessons that Aizen's mother had taught him before she had to leave.

"I can leave the mind intact?" Aizen asked as he began his way toward the camp. Aizen had spent the last two years using what was arguably the most powerful tool an Overlord had. The power to Dominate minds with their Evil Presence. He had done this with every bandit he had been hired to get rid of. He had about a following of just a little over a hundred souls. All working on his plans. The problem with them was the limited range of tasks they could be useful in. They couldn't be spies or agents because… well the glowing blue eyes was a dead giveaway. And as soldiers they were at best a horde of mindless animals. Hard work and manual labor was the best place for them.

" ** _Yes… however the person is solely loyal to you and Evil itself. Change in personality can vary… sometimes drastic to other times only slightly. Skill however… remains_**." The Armored Specter instructed as they made their way to the edge of the camp. " ** _It would be best to save that one for the last, the Branding take much more power than simple Domination_**." The ghost said before vanishing. Aizen then phased into shadow and moved through the camp unseen. He made sure to find those bandits that were isolated and Dominate them first.

"Your full of bullshit Joff… ya never once got a bird to fuck you for free let alone get one to let'ch fuck 'em in the ass." One of the bandits remarked to the other in the small tent. Both of them huddled over a small fire with a cooking pot of stew over it.

"Nah man… I did it. This girl up in Oak Town… she was all 'ver me. And her tits… big enough ya could bury your face in 'em." The bandit bragged to the other, not realizing that they had a extra listener. One that honestly doubted what he was saying even more than the bandit's friend.

"If they were so great then why'd ya go for the ass instead?" The other asked and Aizen was interested in the answer as well.

"I uh… well… I'm more of ass guy really." Aizen sighed at the non-answer. Now fully convinced that this man was just making stuff up. It was at that point, that Aizen phased out of the shadows and extended his hand. Evil Energy sparking between his fingers and soon arcing to the two men. Aizen flinched slightly at the strain of keeping the power up as the blue lightning connected to the men and began its work on their souls. Soon enough Aizen finished and before him were two mind-controlled slaves. Their eyes glowing blue and their expressions empty. "We live to serve you oh dark one."

"Command me oh lord." Aizen smirked as he made his way past the thralls. Than once he had five under control he made his move on the other fourteen. He blew up one of the empty tents on one side of the camp with simple fire magic. The bandits panicked and began hurrying to stop the fire from spreading. This is when Aizen opened up to them and with a large arc of Evil Energy in the form of thundering blue lightning he Dominated seven more bandits. Leaving only the leader with seven others.

"W-what!? What did you do to my lads?" The man was a hulking brute of a man. Packed with muscle and covered in tattoos. He was a fine example of tough thug with actual characteristics that were memorable enough to land him a name instead of background thug number nineteen. "I don't know what freaky ass magic you used you little freak but I'm gonna love choppn' you up to bits." He savagely smiled as he pulled out his large butcher's cleaver. "DIE!" he screamed as he ran forward and swung down on Aizen. The boy held up an arm to block the incoming blade and the bandit thief smirked as he thought he was going to hack off that arm. Only to see a dark ethereal plate gauntlet cover that arm. "Da fuck…"

"My turn…" Aizen smirked before he pulled back his arm, hand hooked for his open palm attack. His hand covered in bottomless shadow. "Shadow God's Leech Strike" Aizen struck the man back, sending him skidding away. All the while screaming in pain as he felt a flaying pain in his chest where Aizen had hit him. If one would look to the man's shadow… they would see that in it the exact place Aizen had hit was a hole in his shadow. "For your information… you taste rank." Aizen said as he finished off the piece of Shadow that he had ripped off the man's body.

"You little freak… what da hell did you do ta me?" Aizen's opponent demanded, out of breath and in a cold sweat. Meanwhile Aizen just shrugged, he wasn't too sure if he wanted this weakling beyond another mindless thrall. But then the mountain of muscle got right back up and over to Aizen with another swing of his cleaver. "I don't care really! But I'm a gonna chop you up anyway!" Each time the Bandit leader made a strike to the Fairy Tail Wizard the dark ethereal armored returned. But Aizen still made some effort to avoid being hit in the first place. The Armored Specter had told him that his armor had been made with Arcanium, a magical metal that was one of most durable in the world. However its protection of Aizen was far more limited, the Specter could only manifest it in a single spot at a time and there was a collective limit to how long it could stay manifested.

"Maybe you're not totally worthless." Aizen said before he phased a fair distance away from the bandit. "If you can survive this, I'll take you." Aizen said with a somewhat bored but hopeful tone. "Shadow God's Bellow!" Aizen… bellowed… and a torrent of shadow blew out from his mouth. The swirling maelstrom ripped and teared everything in its path and it soon engulfed the bandit leader along with his remaining loyal men. All but the bandit leader was down on the ground, their clothes torn to shreds and their blood pooling in the dirt. Their leader on his knee and barely breathing.

"L-little shit… I'll… I'll get you for that…" The burly man coughed as he struggled to stand back up. The large bandit looked up and saw the boy that had so easily beat him. "Just do it kid… just do it already!" A sharp glow came over the man's face and soon a burning searing pain came as Aizen grabbed ahold of his face.

" **You serve the Overlord now!** " Aizen's booming voice echoed through out the bandit's mind and soon the man's very soul was branded with the Evil power of the Overlord. His eyes glow a feint blue and he screamed as he felt his face sizzle in pain at the spot where Aizen's hand touched his face.

"I will serve my lord." The bandit babbled out as he lowered his head in submission for hi new master. His face now had a scared handprint though within moments the scar seemed to fade back into his face with barely and sign it was ever there.

"Good, take your men to Mt. Hakobe, you'll be found by the others. Your task is to whip them into shape. I expect the foundation to be ready in a few years." The bandit nodded in acknowledgment and stood up, his body invigorated with Evil Energy to help his injuries along. Aizen watched as his new thralls began their way to Aizen's secret base and someday his Fortress of Darkness. Or some other name… he wasn't fully sold on that one.

" ** _The beginnings of a Dark Domain_**." The Armored Specter said as it walked into Aizen's view. " ** _You have allies that will be strong indeed. Powers that will be formidable to even the Gods. A fine starting place for your own seat of power. And a stable of Thralls ready to do your bidding_**."

"It will still be a long time before I can call myself Overlord publicly." Aizen pointed out.

" ** _Yes… but many Overlords have been brought down by being too rushed to the glory of blazing through the fires of conquest and ruling. The smart ones understand the need for laying the groundwork_**." The Armored Specter explained as Aizen walked through the now abandoned camp looking for any spare Jewels.

"But one day… I will rule over everything I see." Aizen said as he looked out onto the countryside that the bandit camp overlooked. "My father did it until he was cut short of his final victory. I will take over where he left off and claim my birthright. Evil will always find a way… and it will find a way through me."


	3. Chapter 3

Year X779

"Hey listen… I told you that you could come along but I never told you that I would be in charge." Aizen said as he walked along the path back from a job with Natsu. Aizen had sizable following of Thralls and so was no longer hunting for servants. He could afford to do jobs a bit more normally than just Dominating a whole camp of bandits. And plus Natsu had pestered him to no end to have the two Slayers team up.

He was at the moment under his Transformation Magic. He only ever let it up when he was at the guild or in his homes. Either the one in Magnolia or his secret base under Mt. Hakobe. He was average sized for his age but with a slight extension to his limbs that couldn't be changed by the magic. But he was still very fit and clearly a developing handsome face. He roughly had the same features that Ultear had given him with her Transformation Magic, tan skin and black hair with gray eye instead of his normal demonic traits. His clothes were still very a Northern style that he had come to like. Heavy black pants and heavy boots with small trimmings of fur lining them. Studded leather armor under a dire wolf's pelt that he used as a jacket and cloak in one.

"Yeah but you have to admit that I was pretty awesome!" Natsu cheered throwing his fist in the air. The particular awesomeness that Natsu was talking about was Natsu going in battle plan. Aizen had carefully made a tactical plan to account for everything… and Natsu ruined it all by charging in screaming.

"You almost died." Happy chuckled as he flew around in circles above Natsu's head. The small blue flying cat was a constant sight with the Dragon Slayer. Aizen wasn't at all sure just what Happy was, he certainly wasn't a normal cat. But Aizen had never heard of a magic creature like Happy, and neither had the Armored Specter. "Natsu… can you use the reward to buy me a bunch of fish? Please?"

"Natsu, you will be setting aside some of the reward. You need to start saving your money now." Aizen advised trying to help his surrogate little brother. Natsu was a lot like him in many ways and it was hard to ignore them. So even though the annoying ghost of a past Overlord told him to avoid emotional attachments, Aizen ignored the advice.

Aizen felt that the old Overlord was far to keen on being as cold as possible, Aizen didn't want that. He wanted his Evil Empire to be ruled by the people he cared about. He was pretty sure that the Armored Specter would prefer to have all his friends branded and under his thumb. Aizen wouldn't do that, despite it not being the Evil thing to do, Aizen was going to have friends and give a damn about them.

But the Armored Specter continued to try and give wisdom and advice to the young Overlord. But at times it felt more like to Aizen that the ghost was just ordering him around. And every time Aizen even remotely rebelled against its wishes it would throw Aizen's father in his face. Saying that all it was trying to was keep him from the fate of the last Overlord. That just pissed Aizen off even more. More often than not however the Specter would win out in the end and Aizen would listen to the originally advice.

Expect when it came to his friends. Both the Specter and his Evil roots tried but they could not fight against the fact that Aizen was as much human as a Overlord. And as a young boy, he was social, and he made friends. This was compounded by Aizen's original years in ostracized isolation. Aizen might be Evil, but he cared about his friends and nothing the Armored Specter or his Evil instants could do about that.

"Agh! You sound like Erza." Natsu groaned and Aizen chuckled. "Hey… by the way, what's going on between you two. I mean… Erza is scary and everything but she's not like… really mean. Not really." Natsu admitted and Aizen was surprised by that, normally Natsu was really bad at seeing things like that. And even more so speaking it out loud. "But she's real mean to you sometimes."

"Erza… I don't know. We just don't get along too well." Aizen said trying to feign ignorance. " _I think she sees behind the smiles… she's a person that's seen evil and can recognize it_." Aizen thought to himself. Erza had always been cold to Aizen, only acting friendly due to him being in the same guild as her. There were times when she extended out a arm of comradery and Aizen would take it, but then she got some instinctually scare and close back up. In the end at best she was cordial. Aizen found it fitting, she was a Knight and a person of high morals… it was only natural that she would dislike him; the future Master of Evil.

"Well at least the two of you guys don't fight… unlike Natsu and Gray." Happy said as he landed on Aizen's head. "It'd be scary if Aizen and Erza fought… I'm shivering just thinking about it." Happy jittered as he thought of a destroyed Magnolia and two giant versions of Erza and Aizen fighting each other.

The three continued down the path heading back home from their job to destroy a small den of monsters that had been killing a villages' cow population. Only stopping when they heard a approaching buzzing sound.

"Hey… ya hear that…" Natsu said as he perked up thanks to his enhanced hearing. "Sounds like something is heading straight for us?" The Dragon Slayer said as he squinted toward the source of the buzzing. Even Aizen at this point could hear it and it set him on edge. Whatever it was, it was a lot of them. "It smells like… I have no idea… I've never smelled this before."

"Can you see whatever it is?" Aizen said as he also began to get a little nervous, although he lacked the enhanced senses that Natsu had from his Slayer powers, Aizen had instead his Netherfiend heritage. His own senses weren't as finely tuned as Natsu's, it was one of the advantages Dragon Slayers had over God Slayers apparently. But whatever was coming was fast enough to now be in rage of normal hearing.

Soon the buzzing sound was shown to be a swarm of large brown beetles. They flew past Natsu and Aizen with deathly speed. Both of the Slayers bracing themselves as the swarm of insects buzzed right through them and then continued on their way. It happened in the span of seconds but soon enough it was done. Both of the Fairy Tail Mages

"Hey jerks! Watch where you're going?!" Natsu yelled as the swarm flew on by.

"I think those were Fighter Beetles… never seen so many of them in one place." Aizen commented, a small frown on his lips as he hated the fucking things. The were annoying pests that Wizards and Mercenaries often were called to deal with, and Aizen had been on several jobs to get rid of the buggers. But then Aizen noticed something… there was no confirming _Aye_ after what Natsu said. "Uh… Natsu… I think they may have taken Happy." Aizen thought aloud with a disbelieving look on his face.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled further and began to frantically look around for the small blue flying cat. "Happy! Quit hiding and screwing around… YOU ASSHOLES! Stealing my little buddy like that!" Natsu screamed as he ran off toward the swarm… or he would have had Aizen not lifted the smaller boy off the ground. The pinkette continued to run in place as Aizen held him up until he ran out of steam… taking a longer time than the future overlord would have liked.

"Listen… cool off would you." Aizen said without there meaning for there to be a play of words there concerning Natsu's fiery temper. "We'll get him back, Fighter Beetles always hunt and gather their food and then eat collectively at sundown." Aizen explained to the Dragon Slayer in a attempt to assure him that Happy wasn't in danger just yet.

"And how do you know that?!" Natsu asked as he fidgeted around trying to free himself.

"Because I have been dealing with these fucks for too many paychecks." Aizen growled with a dangerous red glow in his eye that frightened Natsu to his core. The younger boy rarely actually was afraid of Aizen because they were such great friends but he had seen his brother-figure truly mad before and it was a scary thing to see.

"Okay!" Natsu shouted in fear as he tried to comply with Aizen as fast as possible.

"Good… now we should be able to find their nest easy enough. Can you still hear their buzzing?" Aizen asked, in the back of his mind he was thinking about the numbers that they may face. " _Every Fighter Beetle Nest has guarantee at least one queen, maybe a second that's about to go off on her own. And every Queen has at least an average of twenty of her soldiers around the nest at all times…_ " Aizen continued to do the math in his head while Natsu sniffed the air and began leading them off the road and into a more hilly area. Grass started to come in more patches and there was increasing amount of bare rock.

"The buzzing sound is getting really loud over there." Natsu pointed to an old abandoned watch tower built into the side of a colossal boulder. All around the base of it were Fighter Beetles, large brown colored insects the size of large dogs. Magically they weren't anything special, just a layer of magically enhanced toughness to their shells but for Wizards like Natsu and Aizen they were no problem. They were as said a annoying pest that needed dealing with like any other infestation of insects.

"Okay… now… unlike before…" Aizen said as he once again grabbed Natsu before he was about to run off. Gripping the pink head and slamming him down behind the rock they were watching the situation from and holding him there. "… we are going in with a real plan." Aizen said not forgetting what Natsu did during their job… run in screaming.

"BUT THEY HAVE HAPPY!" Aizen just facepalmed with his free hand over Natsu's stupidity. Within seconds of the Dragon Slayer shouting they both were surrounded by Fighter Beetles.

"I never thought you'd top yourself twice in one day." Aizen said before he started aiming Natsu into the air, directed towards the tower. "Get Happy, and bust your way out while I bust my way in." He said to Natsu's confusion before the Overlord threw the boy up into the air and soon enough into the top of the tower. Aizen knew that Fighter Beetles preferred lower elevations, the Queen should be in the tower's basement or at least the ground floor.

" ** _Good tactics… you're stronger when you can show off your true power_**." The Armored Specter spoke into Aizen's mind. " ** _But how are you panning on dealing with this number of enemies?_** " Aizen didn't respond by speaking instead just dropping his Transformation magic and showing his true demonic features. The Beetles hissed at the sudden increase in ambient Evil Energy. Then they hissed even louder at the sound of the loud thud on the ground caused by Aizen Re-Quip spell bring out his battle axe.

"Come on… you are supposed to be Fighter Beetles right?" And with that taunt the insects swarms and charged their way at Aizen. "Shadow God's Swinging Guillotine!" Aizen swung his axe low to the ground as the circle of beetles moved in. The blade was charged with his Shadow God Slayer magic and ripped right through the first line of insects, the shades of his power tearing off pieces of the Beetles' own shadows to fuel his Magic. Meanwhile Aizen had jumped into the air to allow for a full circle to his swing. As he came back down he moved his tail to ground to give him a small push forward through the air and onto a nearby rock formation.

" ** _Excellent use of the local battlefield. And starting off with a attack that not only harms their numbers greatly… but also recharges your power back to full. Very good indeed_**." The ghost applauded as Aizen turned back around to see the swarm following him up the rocks. He began swinging his axe to the lower reaches of the rocks, sweeping up the simpleminded insects easily. " ** _But then again… when your opponents are such as these… anyone can look like they know what they are doing_**."

"Stupid ghost doesn't know when to shut up…" Aizen grumbled as he continued to mow through the Fighter Beetles like it was nothing. Slightly proving the Armored Specter's point. But, to the Armored Specter and Aizen's surprise… one of them was smart enough to… flank around and bite Aizen's leg! The Shadow God Slayer looked back down and saw the pincers of the brown insect biting down and his leg. It didn't hurt… mostly because there was a dark ethereal plate protecting him.

" ** _I see… so you need my assistance even against such lowly beings as these… I worry for the future of Evil_**." Aizen just grumbled more curses at the ghost. The current Overlord really hated having the irritating specter bound to him. Always hovering over him and telling him what to do, and all because it was doing what was best for Aizen or so it said.

"Shadow God's kick of the unworthy…" Aizen lazily back kicked the beetle away and sent it tumbling back down to the ground. Aizen continued to crush the simple creatures until there was a great explosion at the ruined watchtower. "Natsu found Happy… good." Aizen said as he watched the swarm, more like the last five beetles, hurry away from the Shadow God Slayer and back to the tower. Likely heading the calls of help from their Queen. The Overlord sat down on the rock formation he had been using as higher ground and watched a very large Beetle be flung from the ground floor of the tower and out in the open.

" ** _Dominating the Queen will give us a great asset, I'm sure you can out wit the Salamander at least_**." The Armored Specter advised as it stood over Aizen and onto the fight between the Queen and Natsu. The very angry Dragon Slayer easily handling the insect.

"Nah…' Aizen dismissed as he moved his tail to spear one of the dead Beetles and bring it up to his hands. "… he's having too much fun." Aizen chuckled before he breathed out a small flame to cook the beetle to the point of just a little above rare. Aizen then ripped the exoskeleton open to the sweet meat under the beetle's shell. He licked his razor sharp teeth and began his after battle meal.

" ** _You really should try harder at your decorum… you act like a common Brown_**." The ghost said with a small mix of disgust and disappointment.

"Well… I look forward to meeting the Browns because they sound like they know how to have a good time." Aizen retorted between bites. That was the one thing he was missing from repertoire of Evil. His Minions. He had minions, but he didn't have Thee Minions of the Overlord. The Armored Specter had told him that the Netherspawn should be seeking him out, since he was the current Overlord. But it might take years due to the fact Aizen was on a completely different continent than the Dark Tower, Aizen's father and the last Overlord's seat of Power. It was there that the Minions were left and that was where they would begin their search. 'Yo Natsu! You done yet or what?" Aizen said as he began working on the exoskeleton itself. "Mmm… crunchy…"

"Almost!" Natsu yelled back as he continued to beat up the poor poor Beetle Queen.

"Yeah get'em Natsu!" Happy cheered from to the side. 'Those big meanies were going to eat me." Happy watched as Natsu finished off the Queen. With the Queen dead the small numbers of Beetles scattered off into the surrounding hills. "Yeah you better run!"

"Nice work you two… too bad we did this for free instead of getting a job for it." Aizen sighed as he came up to the two. All three of the Fairy Tail Wizards unaware that they were being watched by a several men in white painted armor. Holy symbols plated on their shoulders marking them as part of the Shining Justice Order.

* * *

"Yay! It's a boat!" Malady cheered as she and Inferna were brought to the small docks that they had conquered in their travels to find their Overlord. "Aw… you little guys did so great making it all evily and stuff." The Necromancer said as she petted a few of the worker minions. She was their favorite of the Netherghuls.

"I'm just surprised it actually floats.' Inferna mumbled as she walked through the awaiting Minions and up into the commandeered vessel. It had been a trading ship built for long voyages but now it had been taken and turned into the Netherghuls' means of transport across the seas in search of their master. Just a bit of black paint and metal spikes and it was fit to be rode by the servants of Evil.

 _-Attention! Is thing working?-_ Both Inferna and Malady cringed at the sound of Gnarl in their heads _. -Oh good… you deadies can hear me. Now… let's just hope that it keeps up across the ocean. Wouldn't want for you four to be without my dreadfully superb guidance now would we.-_

"No… that would be…" Inferna began sarcastically before she picked up on something the aged Minion had said. "Wait… you said four… please tell me you mean we are only getting one minion each?" She asked as she would much rather have a single Minion than the other meaning of that statement.

"YAY! We're getting some more undead friends!" Malady yelled out in joy at this. Inferna just growled at her hyper active and perpetually joyful sister in Undeath. "Isn't this great Inferna? Now we'll have even more people to go adventures to spread out our future master's evil empire with." Malady asked as she stood right next to the warrior Netherghul, Malady's face nearing Inferna's own. The Necromancer was so happy, new people always made her happy. Normally because she could kill them and raise them back up as darling zombies.

But new Netherghuls were another thing, they were what Necromancers like her aspired to bring about. Perfectly risen people with their whole personality and powers back from the dead, and infused with pure Evil Energy. She constantly had remind herself that she wasn't dreaming and she herself was one of these perfect undead. And she at times just staring longingly at Inferna at the utter beauty that was her risen body, but then Inferna would ruin it like the meanie she was and go and try and re-kill her.

"What did I say about the five feet rule?" Inferna asked and Malady looked up in her overly cutesy way that bugged Inferna to no end.

"Never stand within five feet of me unless you want me to tear you in half you dumb witch." Malady said trying to imitate Inferna's growlish manner of speaking. Though she failed pretty bad at it.

"Wrong!" Inferna roared before she slashed down with her battle axe. "I said, Never stand within five feet of me unless you want me to tear you in half you dumb Bitch!" Inferna continued to chase after the teleporting Necromancer.

- _Attention Deadies_!- Gnarl called to both of them trying to get them to stop. _-Oh… seems they are not listening… oh well… Minions! Open the coffins!-_ At that two coffins were brought onboard the ship and several Minions began cracking them open. The sound of the second coffin being smashed open from the inside stopped Inferna and Malady's little game of deathly tag.

"Oy… that's one fuckin' bad hang over…" The voice was unmistakably Dwarven. Inferna and Malady watched as a short and bearded man tumbled out of the stone coffin. "By ancestors… fuck…" He continued to grumble curses as he wandered the side of the deck until he hit the hull.

"Great… a drunk Dwarf… just what we need." Inferna deadpanned not finding this new companion very promising.

"So hairy and compact… adorable." Malady said without forcing her words. Dropping Inferna's opinion of the Necromancer even more. They then watched as the minions slid open the first coffin. Then a graceful lithest figure pulled… himself… out. Inferna had to actually hold back the laughter at the sight of the Elf. He looked so feminine and pale… it was just hilarious to her. The Netherghul elf looked around, first to the two armored females, then to the hordes of minions that were either staring up at him or working the ship.

"Necromancy… meaning… I died." He said, his voice… a little more masculine than his body, but not by much. "And just who brought back Cryos, Prince of the Northern Wind, Son of the Dark King Gel Heulin, Heir to the Frozen Frost Keep and…"

"Enough ego stroking." Inferna interrupted the Elf, and such an Elf was he. He did his pointy ears proud with all the arrogance that dripped from his words. "You're a Netherghul…"

"Which is like a totally super-duper form of undead!" Malady added.

"… little bitch… anyway… you are now a servant of the Overlord. Whoever that may end up being once we find him." She said and the Elf seemed to understand the intent behind that. "And right now you are heading out to do just that." Inferna said as the Minions began bringing out silver and frosted armored that looked to be perpetually cold and then presented the armor to the Elf. Inferna glanced over to see that they had also brought over some, fairly light for dwarven standards, armor for the dwarf puking over the side of the ship.

"The Overlord huh… very interesting indeed." The elf said as the Minions began equipping his armor. He had to admit, that they were doing so in an expertise that their forms would suggest otherwise. "Yes… I think that would suffice something worth my status and skill."

"Get in line buddy… I have first claim on taking it for myself." Inferna said before they both glanced to Malady.

"I'm more of a supporting type rather than leading one." She shrugged answering their question.

"Very well." Cryos said as he stood up fully armored, a pale blue frost coating the air around him and a ice spear formed in his hand. "We find the Overlord. You shall fight him and then should you win or lose I will have my turn."

* * *

"My Lord Sparkle!" One of the members of the Shining Justice called out as he and his comrades ran into the Order's headquarters. It was finely decorated and all along the halls were statues of the Order's leadership depicting them destroying all sorts of Evil monsters. And on the walls were great tapestries showing much the same. The décor was very much one might expect of order of holy paladins on a quest for the forces of Good and Right.

"Stand back! You lowly squires are unworthy to be in Lord Sparkle' presence." Sir Cedric barked as he held his hand to his sword. He was the direct subordinate to the master of the order. The aforementioned Lord Sparkle. "Kneel and then speak what you have to say and then leave at once!"

"W-we… we out on a quest to destroy a nest of Evil Beetles that had harassed a village." One of the men said once they all knelt down in reverence of their leader. "But when arrived, our quest already done for us by a band of Wizards." The two humans up at the raised table scoffed at the mention of Wizards. The paladin order disliked the profession for they asked to be compensated for their deeds. Instead of doing good works for the sake of doing good. Said paladins ignored the fact that they regularly shook down villages for… donations… to their righteous cause.

"What of it… yes the idea of Wizards doing work meant for the just and true is vexing but nothing to be brought before Lord Sparkle." The other paladin at the high table said with a very irritated tone. She was Lady Clarrisa, the right hand woman of the Lord Sparkle.

"One of the Wizards… we saw him. He had red scaly skin, horns, and a tail like a demon." One of the soldiers said with a most frightful voice. "We are but weak squires and we could not face such a creature of Evil… we ran back here as soon as we could so that the monster could sooner be destroyed by your righteous glory."

"Fools… you should never allow such an abomination to leave your sights! You should have charged in and destroyed the beast!" Sir Cedric boomed causing the soldiers to flinch in fear.

"Calm my friend." They all looked to the master of the Shining Justice order. Lord Sparkle. "These men risked their lives to warn us of this Evil. What guild did they belong to?"

"T-the Fairy Tail Guild my lord."

"As expected… that band of riffraff knows no limit in their gull. Now they are actively consorting with demons." Lady Clarrisa snidely said though she found this news much pleasing. It was the perfect opportunity to destroy such an annoying and destructive guild. Not only that but rumors had always circled that guild and now the Shining Justice Order had a chance to see if the guild had a few too many skeletons in their closest.

"My Lord Sparkle, shall we set out the troops to purge this cult of demon worshipers masquerading as a Wizard Guild." Sir Cedric asked their leader, awaiting Lord Sparkle most wise and Good decision.

"Yes we shall… my friends… we are going to war. The Shining Justice of Good shall rain down on Fairy Tail in golden light and destroy it once and for all."

* * *

"We're back everyone!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the doors into Fairy Tail with Happy and Aizen behind him. Most people cheered at the Slayers' return. Almost as soon as they returned back to the guild Natsu and Gray were already fighting with each other.

"Welcome back Aizen my boy… how did the job go?" The Master asked as Aizen approached him at the bar.

"Good enough… Natsu or Happy didn't die. I didn't die. We did the job." Aizen shrugged as he handed over the flyer for the job back to the Master to be filed away. The second he did so was the second he felt something on his back pressing into him. Something soft…

"Welcome back Aizen… I missed you." Mira cooed warmly as she held onto _her_ Aizen. There was just something about him that she couldn't get enough of. Firstly, was the fact he was super strong and one of the only boys that could give her own power a run for its money. That was a must for Mirajane for any man that would catch her eye. Secondly, he was always so cute and nice to her and her siblings. There was also just this electricity that ran through her body whenever he was around, and damn if didn't get her going with that savage look he had. This was not some pretty gentleman but a fighting man was as tough as they came. But then he opened his mouth.

"And I certainly missed you Mira." He said like it was only natural for him to feel that way. Making Mira's heart flutter a bit. He was the only one that could ever make her feel so… girly. While he looked like a demon clad in a northern savage's clothes and certainly could act like one but to her he was so kind and caring. He was one of her oldest friends and he knew her better than anyone. To everyone, except her family, else she was a punk and aggressive but Aizen managed to make her feel safe enough to feel like she could let a bit of that persona go. "How did your job go?"

"Oh… I got a new Satan Soul… think you could help me try it out a bit?" She asked as she moved from hugging him from behind to possessively holding onto his arm. Mira was his girl, she wouldn't change that for the world and she wanted to make damn she everyone knew that. "I'm sure I can break our tie with this one."

"We'll see about that." Aizen smirked before both of the teens went to have lunch to discuss said match. Meanwhile the master of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel proud for the boy. Makarov knew a cutie in the making and Mira was certainly just that. And for Aizen to already have the heart of the young woman was enough to make the old pervert proud and jealous all at the same time. But soon enough the festivity of the guild was put to an end as the doors were slammed open and a squad of armored soldiers entered the guild, and brandishing spears. The Wizards of the guild just watched in slight annoyance that these intruders.

'Who the hell are these guys?"

"They don't look like the Fiore army."

"They better not have come in looking for a fight." The guild members all mumbled to themselves over the glares they were getting from the soldiers. And soon a massively muscled man in shining white armor stepped into the guild.

"Fairy Tail guild!" The man boomed from beneath his helmet. "We are the Shining Justice! The defenders of truth, honor, all that is good in the world! I am Sir Dickon and…" He continued on and on about his glory and his personal victories against the forces of Evil. But what the Fairy Tail Guild heard was him being overly in love with himself and an over inflated sense of righteousness and ego.

" _Yay! A perfect example of what is wrong with Good… dudes who think they are right and everyone else that doesn't agree with me is bad_." Aizen thought to himself and the sentiment was shared by several others. Including Erza who thought that these men were the furthest thing from righteous knights, more like peacocks in shining armor.

"Yes, but what business to you gentlemen have with our guild?" Master Makarov asked stepping off the bar and walking up to the armored paladin who looked down at the very short wizard.

"Are you the Master of this guild little man?" Sir Dickon asked with his thoughts on the matter clear. He hated Wizards and their way of living, very much like the rest of the Shining Justice Order. Holy Orders in general disliked Guilds as far too lenient and inclusive. Didn't matter if it was Merchant Guilds or Wizard Guilds, the fact that the were open to people of all types and give people the chance to make a living away from the old traditional system of the nobility controlling everything.

"Why yes I am… now… please tell me your business here." The paladin looked down for a few moments before he pulled out a small box out and held it down for the master.

"Before I get to the message, our Order's master has a small gift for the master of the Fairy Tail guild. As is only just and good to exchange shows of trust and honor between masters." It was clear that this was a trap. That this box was in no way a gift or in any way shape or form a gesture of goodwill. The whole guild could see that.

"Why thank you kind sir, much appreciated." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor when their master just out right accepted it and opened the box. There was a small poof of pink and gold gas and then nothing. Then the guild watched in horror as their normally drunken lecherous perverted guild master was transformed in to a adorable cute plushy old man incapable of doing anything beyond politely yelling at kids to get off his lawn. "Where are my fuzzy slippers?" Makarov asked softy to no one in particular as his body began shaking in a very old man way.

"Master!" The guild yelled out as they rushed to help their master only for a wall of spears to form up as the lead paladin took the transformed Makarov back with a smirk.

"The Shining Justice has come for Fairy Tail as well as the town of Magnolia. You all have been condemned to burn in holy fire for the crimes you have committed. Now that the only obstacle in our path has been removed by Lord Sparkle's…" Everyone in the whole guild had to fight the massive urge to burst out laughing at that name. "… power, you bunch of demon worshipers will now burn!" Sir Dickon roared before he led Makarov out of the guild and the line of troops made a step forward. Their spears suddenly bursting into white flames.

"Get back here you bastard!" Natsu yelled out as he jumped forward into the wall. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu breathed down a torrent of fire down on the line of soldiers. The line broke as men dropped their spears and began running around on fire. Soon enough more Wizards joined the fight and beat out the soldiers that had invaded their guildhall.

"Okay… beat up the fools that tried to kill us… check." Macao sighed as the guild kicked the last of the soldiers into a large pile. "Now… what the hell is going on?!"

"Why suddenly there is some holy order of knights after us?" Wakaba looked to the guild and everyone just began murmuring trying to think back if they had ever destroyed something that belonged to the Shining Justice Order. "Well we don't have time to figure the why this is happening." He said as he peeked outside the door to the guild. Everyone followed suit and saw that the town was under siege by the Holy Order.

"Right now we need to get out there and protect our town! Come on!" Macao yelled as he led the guild out into the town to fight the paladin order. The Fairy Tail Guild all charged out to save their Master and to save Magnolia. Except for one.

" ** _You do know that it is likely you that has brought these foolish Heroes to this town and this guild_**." The Armored Specter said into Aizen's mind. " ** _I'm not sure when… but at some point they must have seen your true form… that man said demon worshipers… I think he was talking about you_**."

"If that's so then why did they have to involve everyone?." Aizen sighed as he sat in his booth eating his meal that had been interrupted prior. "Why couldn't they have just ambushed me somewhere when I was alone?" Aizen sighed as he knew that this was a problem that had to have been caused by him. Sure Fairy Tail did some… destructive things but there was no way that they could be called Evil.

" ** _Taking off the head of this order should render it into a mess of infighting and tears… that's how these things normally work_**."

"So… find this… I can't believe they actually follow a guy named Sparkle." Aizen said hopping out of the booth and phasing into the shadows.

" ** _Heroes… never the best at naming_**."

* * *

Erza was running through the street trying to deal with these incompetent hacks that claimed to be knights ready to defend good and justice. But so far all she was seeing was normal thugs dressed up in fancy armor claiming to be doing good and acting in the name of justice. These were not the type of people that ever have the name of knight.

"Die! Filthy demon wor… agh!" The solider screamed as Erza finished him off with a single blow. She was only fourteen and already she could take down fully trained and armored men with just her skills in blades alone. She didn't know whether that was because how good she was or how bad they were.

" _And just where did they get that idea_?" Erza thought as she moved down the next street. She Re-Quipped into her Sea Empress Armor and casted a quick water spell to try and stop a house form burning down. Now that was actually helping people like a Knight should. Not go around and kill people for perceived crimes. "Disgusts me… but can't think about that now." She shook her head as she knew that she needed to find the master and cure him of… whatever that curse was put on him was.

"Erza!" She turned and saw Gray, thankfully not naked during a battle, running down the street toward her. "How are you doing, they just keep coming from everywhere."

"Yes, it seems that they have brought their entire order to this fight." Erza said thinking that this was likely to be a long fight. But so far she had not seen any showing that it would be a hard one. If it was a battle of attrition than they would find that the Fairy Tail guild would not buckle easily. As rowdy as her guild could be, Erza knew that that rowdiness could translate to good effort in the face of hardship. But then again… if this enemy had some power that could, hopefully temporally, take out someone as powerful as master Makarov then it might not as easy as she first supposed.

"This is crazy, why would they even try to pick a fight with Fairy Tail?" Gray asked before a squad of soldiers turned the corner and started charging down the street. "Ice Make Cannon!" With that Gray conjured a entire cannon made of Ice and blasted the incoming holy soldiers "It just seems stupid."

"I would imagine that they believe that this is the right thing to do… which begs the question why do they think so? But we can't spend all our time wondering, we need to find the master as soon as possible." She said and Gray nodded before they began running down the street. The point of origin to all of this was only a few theories to Erza, and all of them required that this Holy Order either be corrupt, inapt, or bloodthirsty… or all of them. She honestly thanked the stars and gods that grandpa Rob had inspired her to join Fairy Tail otherwise she would have been drawn to a Holy Order and this one wasn't making such a good impression.

"So, where do you think they would take him?"

"This is a holy order we are talking about… the cathedral is a good bet to start out with." Erza said hoping that other had the same idea. Even though these foot soldiers were spineless weaklings that didn't mean their leaders would be. Erza and Gray made their way through the streets of their town and soon came to the center which was the massive Kardia Cathedral. Which was surprisingly sparse with the soldiers. One might think that since this was one of the greatest churches in the kingdom… a holy order would be interesting in taking it.

"Um… where is everyone? I mean the streets are crawling with these jerks and the church is the one place they leave alone?" Gray thought aloud as the two approached the great doors of the cathedral. They both entered and found several of the priests slain and blooded on the floor. Both Erza and Gray paled and felt a need to throw up at the sight of such carnage, priests were strung about the floor with massive pools of blood under them. Never had the idea of unholy come more to the forefront of their minds.

"You worthless scum… you let such vile Evil fester in your backyard. You are unworthy to preach about the grace of goodness and hold your heads high." Erza and Gray watched as armored woman pushed a priest off her longsword. Without giving the dead man another thought she looked to the sound of someone coming into the cathedral. "You… you're members of Fairy Tail. Children… how useless." The woman sighed as she flicked the blood off her sword and sheathed it. Not giving Erza and Gray the recognition to even keep it drawn.

"You just killed them? Because you assumed that they weren't good enough for you?" Erza grinded out before Re-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Meanwhile Gray was already on the offensive.

"Ice Make Javelins!" Throwing his magic to the ground, several spears of ice shot towards the paladin arching over the pews and dead bodies. The woman looked blankly on the attack and with snap of her wrist white flames melted away the ice.

"I am Lady Clarrisa, second hand to the master of the Shining Justice. Lord Sparkle." Both Gray and Erza struggled not to laugh at that name. It was so ridiculous and not intimidating at all. And all it did was make the woman look even crazier for follow anyone named that. "I have been gifted by the powers of Good over these Holy Flames. It is not the pitiful and heretic magics you foolish wizards practice but something Pure and Righteous!" She preached while the Fairy Tail wizards choked down their laughter at the earlier mention of that stupid name. "And we shall cleanse all in its…" Lady Clarrisa stopped her speech as she moved to block from a flying sword sent by Erza. Followed by several more as the Armored Knight hovered in the air pulling out more swords from thin air.

"Enough of your blathering… we have to end this and save our master and town." Erza declared as she sent down further swords called from her reserve of weapons. Right now close combat was not preferable as the circle of Holy Fire around Erza's opponent was a unknown at the moment. Erza didn't know just how powerful the fire was, they could melt Gray's Ice, so they were more than normal flames.

"I agree… it is indeed best we finish this." Lady Clarrisa said, her voice bored and disinterested in Erza. She raised her hand and out from the circle of fire shot out several balls of Holy Fire. The Fairy Tail Wizard quickly dodged the first and began maneuvering to avoid the rest. "Is that all the fight you have child… to simply move around like a fly in the wind? I expected…"

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray swung the massive magical construct into the armored form of Lady Clarrisa. Sending her flying through the air and into the rows of pews. "How about that you psycho." Gray smirked but that faded quickly as his opponent stood back up and dusted herself off like it was nothing.

"My my… what unruly children you two are." She said haughtily as she returned her gaze to the ice wizard. That move had actually broken a few of her bones but she wasn't ever going to admit that aloud. "It would seem…" Before she could once again finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a torrent of summoned swords impaling the ground where she had been standing before she moved out of the way. "You two are beyond unruly, little beasts is more fitting." She said before commanding the Holy Fire to chase after both of the children now. " _Little beasts with some skill… I need to hurry this up before they actually do me in."_ Lady Clarrisa said as she calmly walked back to the middle of the circle of Holy Fire. Making sure to never take her eyes off both of the wizards. It would do her any good for one of them to sneak behind again and get her as they had before.

"I can't believe you call yourself a champion of good, what champion of goodness would so carelessly murder people like you did?!" Erza demanded as she continued to dodge the incoming fire balls. Until she dropped to the ground, Re-quipping into her Flame Empress Armor. She a hit from the Holy Fire, it still hurt the Fairy Tail Wizard but not enough to where it made Ezra worry too much.

"I don't have to explain my mortality to a filthy demon worshiper like you." Lady Clarrisa huffed as she flew forward a few more of her white flames toward the child. She glanced back to the black haired child and made sure to send a few fire balls his way as well. But her main focus was the armored one, who was running toward her ring of fire. The Ice Magic user was… adequate in terms of a threat… but the armored one was most certainly a larger threat. Lady Clarrisa could tell the look of a warrior in her eyes, even as the girl jumped over the circle of Holy Fire there was a look of determination to finish the fight.

Erza swung down with her sword in hand. The paladin she was fighting unsheathed her sword and swiftly blocked the Fairy Tail Wizard's attack. Erza pushed herself further down and low to the ground before she went for Lady Clarrisa's legs. Another block prevented the hit from connecting but Erza quickly recovered and moved to swing another side.

Gray watched the two swordswomen fight, exchanging blow after blow. Their blades flying with precision and the sound of metal clashing rang through the cathedral. The Ice Wizard circled the ring of fire, every now and then he would try to find his way into the fight only for the fire to respond and attack. But Gray soon figured something out, that the paladin had to actually command the fire to do so and it created opening for Erza. And as he watched, he saw that those were the only openings that the paladin showed.

" _She's better than Erza… but she can't fight at her best and maintain this fire._ " Gray thought after his last attempt to cross the fire line and join the fight in earnest. It wasn't hard to think that a grown and experienced woman was better than Erza, while it was well known that Erza was a prodigy with blades… she was still lacked the years that others had. Erza had the skill… but not the experience to properly use that skill. But they still had a chance, this was a two on one fight. But Gray had been gritting his teeth as he had been feeling useless in this fight. But now he could do something. "Ice Make Lance!" Gray ran around the ring of fire creating numerous spikes of ice from the ground that shot towards the Holy Fire. The point wasn't to actually hit anything but distract the paladin to give Erza a shot.

" _Little bug… how irritating_." Lady Clarrisa growled internally as she continued to have spilt her attention between the swords dancing around her and the attacks on her ring of Holy Fire. " _I need to change the dynamics of the fight before they back me into a corner_. _I might even be forced to invoke that_ _oath_." That thought came too late as she was indeed backed into a corner. One of the many ice spikes shot into her Holy Fire right behind her while at the same time a blade was headed right for her. Lady Clarrisa's attention was divided into and in that spilt second her mind with the greater of the two threats. And so she focused her mind to powering that section of the wall of fire letting her guard down toward the incoming attack from the swordswoman.

Erza's magic sword melted right through the shoulder plate of the paladin's armor and then began to dig into her flesh. Erza knew that she had hit bone before the enemy had responded and moved away from the attack. The paladin jumped back from both of the wizards, the Holy Fire following her and forming what looked to be wings of white flames behind her. The wings closed up and created a protective shield around Lady Clarrisa.

"Erza! Did you get her?" Gray asked as he ran over to his fellow guild member.

"Yeah, very nice work but this isn't over just yet." Erza said as she began studying the situation in front of her. " _I'm not sure if she can heal from that… at best I think she can stop the bleeding from her wound. If I was her… as much as I'm loathed to say it… but I would have to retreat at this point._ " Erza thought, the shoulder that she had hit was the paladin's sword arm, unless she could fight as well with both hands this fight was going to be significantly more difficult.

"Do you think we should attack it?" Gray asked but Erza didn't respond. They then watched as the egg of white flames unfurled and lifted Lady Clarrisa up into the air. The Holy Fire whipped around her until it began flowing into the spaces between the her plate armor, reforming her previous wings and adding a halo above her head.

" **Evil of your kind will be purged from this land… our master has declared it so**." Lady Clarrisa decreed as her eyes opened and shown out a bright light. Her veins burned with the same shining light that the fire gave off. " **By his name we will stain our own with the blood of the wicked. And the debt will be repaid, the Evil of this world will be eradicated**. **And so I give this body to his name to carry out his will**."

"All of this is kinda made stupid when you take into account that she's talking about a fool named Sparkle." Gray snickered but Erza wasn't too sure on that. This felt different for some reason to her. The power that had been used on the master Makarov was silly, powerful but silly. It give any magic user a sense of cleanliness and clearly was meant as a means to disarm. This was something far different. So much so Erza doubted it came from the same source.

"Enough, we need to stop her before she has the chance to get the upper hand." Erza ordered, right not it wasn't the time or place to be thinking to hard on all this. They first needed to win before they could begin speculating on the enemies they were facing. "Gray, give me a lift!" The armored wizard ordered as she ran towards the hovering paladin.

"Ice Make Pillar!" Gray slammed his hands down the ground a path of frost shot towards Erza and soon a pillar of ice shot her up into the air. Erza hoped to end this fight before whatever this power their enemy had finalized. But that was a snap judgment that was wrong, mid-air Erza was caught in hands formed from the fir extending out from Lady Clarrisa's wings. "Erza!" Gray yelled out as he watched the angel like woman bring Erza in closer.

" **Girl… you have seen Evil**." The voice was not Lady Clarrisa's own. It was soft yet mature male voice and nearly monotone but not quite. There was a hint of curiosity in it. " **You have seen Evil… the truth of the human heart… and felt the pain of a human's soul… there is Goodness in you. Your loss is something I'd rather not have. The Goodness of this follower has been made murky with the power and authority of titles and glamor.** " The voice said before dropping Erza down to the ground gently. Erza and Gray were greatly confused to this turn of events. " **I excommunicate this one… my power in her hands would destroy you girl. I cannot have a person of lesser virtue destroy one of greater righteousness**." At that… all the Holy Flames vanished, leaving Clarrisa shocked and dumbfounded by what just happened.

"My master… h-how… what did I do to deserve this?" The excommunicated paladin pleaded as she fell to her feet. She could not understand why she had been abandoned by her master, her savor, the prophet of goodness on this world. She then looked up to see the Fairy Tail wizards looking down at her, she scowled at the looks of pity they were giving her. They weren't actually pitying her in fact… they had lost all their pity for her by this point. But the excommunicated paladin saw what she wanted to see. Someone looking down on her and someone to blame. "YOU! You are the cause of this!" She roared in a rage as she ripped out her sword and ran right for Erza with bloody murder in her eyes. The ferocity of the woman made Erza flinch for a moment creating a opening for the incoming former paladin to attack.

"Ice Make Wall!" Gray quickly saved her fellow Fairy Tail member. "Erza! Get you head back in the game!" Gray shouted before the ice wall shattered from the force of the attack. Erza did indeed snap back into action and blocked the next attack while Gray jumped back from the two dueling swordswomen. A renewed match between them ensued, only now Clarrisa was madly attack without the finesse she had before. While there wasn't a ring of Holy Fire keeping him out… Gray didn't interfere. He could tell that this was something that Erza could and should handle.

The difference between their fight before and now was clear. Now it was no longer two skilled warriors where the only factor of that was calling the fight was the gap in years. But now it was between a knight and a crazed berserker. Erza could only defend from the fury of attacks that Clarrisa was delivering in her raged fueled charge. But Erza knew that this had become a battle of stamina, she only needed to out last the woman. And this was working, as the duel dragged on, the former paladin's movements become more and more sluggish. While Erza kept calm, and conserved her energy in her movements, her opponent made no such attempts. The older woman in her frenzy threw out all she knew about fighting in order to kill the object of her blame.

And once Erza saw that Clarrisa's body was on the verge of giving out. She side stepped a lunging blow and with one strike to the back knocked out the exhausted excommunicated paladin. The armored woman hit the ground with a loud thud and clang. Erza put the tip of her sword to the woman's back making sure that she was in fact down, after a tense moment Erza sheathed her sword and Re-Quipped back into her normal armor.

"That was… anticlimactic.' Gray said as he approached Erza. "Really thought it would have been a bit harder than that."

"It should have been… but it wasn't." Erza mumbled as she thought back to what the voice told her. In that moment when Clarrisa had been elevated up by the Holy Fire, Erza knew in her soul that the fight was over… that all hope of winning was gone. But then the fire went out. "We need to tie her up and get back out there." Erza ordered and Gray nodded before they went to find some rope to do just that. Their town was still under attack and even though they had managed to beat one of their leaders, the fight wasn't over.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's for ruining our town jackass!" Natsu yelled as punched out another one of the invading soldiers. He had been fighting these thugs, but they never seemed to end. Every time he punched out a whole group there would be another waiting for him. It had been this way for two hours, constant punching out weak front line soldiers that were way below his level. But there were so many it didn't matter that they were so weak.

"Natsu, incoming!" Happy warned before the sound of another force of soldiers came charging forward down the street to Natsu. The Fire Wizard sighed… these guys were making fighting boring. They could be beaten with flick of his finger. At least the jerks back at the guild could take and give a punch. It took no time at all to finish off the incoming group. "Wow… that's like the hundredth group you've beaten Natsu."

"I know right, I'm getting tried. These guys are weak but…" Natsu couldn't help but feel winded. He had been fighting for hours and he hadn't had anything to eat. These Holy Order guys had been using some kind of White Fire in the beginning but Natsu never had a single bite of it. Something deep within him screamed at him to stay far away from the holy fire of these soldiers. So without even a small break or a bite to eat he was feeling like he was barely able to stand.

"Natsu… you need to stay awake. The battle isn't over yet." Happy cried as Natsu began to wobble from the exhaustion. But Natsu just began grumbling about how hungry he was. "Oh no… he's really getting low."

"That is the point demon cat!" Happy turned around to see at the end of the street a tall heavily armored knight in golden armor. He pulled out his sword, gleaming in black and gold, and pointed it down to the two groups of fallen soldiers that Natsu had beaten minutes earlier. "Get up men! By all that is right and good you are soldiers of the most holy of orders! Do not fall before this villainy!" As the man spoke, a spectral white mist came off his sword and floated over to the downed soldiers. One by one the soldiers began getting back up, although it was clear that their movements had severely been dampened and made sluggish.

"I'm not a demon! And what did you just do to those guys, we already beat them!" The blue floating cat yelled out at first in irritation but then in fear. Natsu was already losing strength from the constant fighting and now this guy showed up and made all of Natsu's work pointless.

"You are no creature of nature… such lies and trickery will not work on a noble knight such as myself. For I am Sir Cedric the Cleanly! I have no other purpose in life but to cleanse this world of evil and laziness." Both Natsu and Happy sweatdropped at that last part. "And I have done nothing but ignited the spark of righteous back in these men's' hearts. They are members of the Shining Justice, and so should never fall in battle to scum like you or your guild of filthy demon worshipers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu grumbled as he fought the weariness that was overshadowing him. "You assholes came and picked a fight with Fairy Tail… that's the last you'll ever do." He growled but the fury that he was feeling in his soul wasn't carried by his voice.

"Heretic words are of little meaning to me boy." Sir Cedric scoffed, dismissing Natsu as nothing but a child that was guilty of crimes of the soul and righteousness. "We will drown you in our blades, we will never stop rising above our failures, for evil will never beat good because good is in the hearts of all me… AH!" Sir Cedric screamed as he was hit from behind by a black stream of Darkness hit him from behind sending him to the ground.

"Would you just shut up already!" Natsu and Happy looked over the groaning body of the knight and saw Mira already in her primary Satan Soul form. "Because from what I got, you're the reason why this battle has been going on so long. You keep getting the dumbasses we beat the shit out of back up and into the fight." Mira was anything but pleased at this little invasion that this Holy Order had been carrying out. For one thing, the soldiers kept calling her all sorts of names that stuck around the theme of demon whore. But what really pissed her off was that she was pretty damn sure that they had come for either her or Aizen. "Natsu! Why the fuck are you just standing there? We beat this guy and the battle is basically over. We've already beaten them several times over."

"Beat me! Never!" Sir Cedric called you as he jumped back up on his feet. All three of the Fairy Tail wizards a little shocked that he could move so effortlessly under all that armor. "I Sir Cedric the Cleanly will never be beaten by such rabble." He said before looking to Mira. "YOU! You must be the demon that our men saw earlier. My order of my Lord Sparkle…" Neither Mira or Natsu hid their laughter at that name. "… we shall smite you!" Sir Cedric roared as he pointed his sword toward where Mira stood. The next thing she knew there were several soldiers all swinging their swords down toward her. She simply just dodged by flying up into the air. "Men I call to you! Fire all arrows at that harpy!" Cedric ordered and his sword glowed white, nothing seemed to happen and this confused Mirajane, none of the risen soldiers were archers. But then she felt something hit her and it only took a small glance back to see several arrows had hit her back. It was only thanks to the enhanced endurance of her Satan Soul that she wasn't gravely injured. But the Holy Magic that was imbued in the arrows was certainly burning the half-demon. "Fire!" At that she didn't know how but another volley was coming. She speed back down to the ground, kicking one of the soldiers Natsu was weakly fighting as she landed.

"What the hell Natsu… you should have no problem with these guys." Mira accused as she swiftly knocked out one of the footmen out with a barely powered punch. When the battle had begun these guys could take a few hits but the longer they fought the weaker they became.

"He's been fighting too much… and none of the fire that these guys use Natsu has eaten." Happy informed Mira. Even the small blue cat was effectively fighting the soldiers.

"Nope… that fire smells really really bad. Not going let that… eh… I want to go to bed." Natsu groaned, he was more sleep fighting than actively doing so. Mira could understand Natsu's apprehension to the Holy Fire that the Shining Justice Order was so fond of. Just being near the stuff wanted to make Mirajane puke. But she had a reason, her half demonic nature made her weak and adverse to anything holy but Natsu was just… Natsu. Human with some Draconic traits.

"Fine… I guess I can give you a little pick me up, Satan Soul Ifrit." At that Mirajane changed out her primary Satan Soul. After a small flash of light Mira had changed; her body was covered and bands of ashen colored wrappings, two hours had sprouted from her head. her feet, hands, shoulders and neck were covered red stony scales, a ripped flowing robe covered her lower body and chest but… barely. But the most notable change was the fact her hair was now on fire.

"Wow… Mira's looking really hot." Happy exclaimed not realizing the joke he had made. Mira ignited her hand and shot a blaze of bright yellow and orange fire toward Natsu. Engulfing him in the flames.

"You show your true colors demon! Turning on your own followers, such betrayal, such treachery! Just like a demon!" Sir Cedric called out much to Mirajane's annoyance. The knight then watched as the fires were slowly being draw into the boy that had been hit. Then he watched as it looked like they were being eaten by the boy. "What sort of devilry is this?"

"OH YEAH!" Natsu roared as he consumed the fire Mira had provided him. "Now I got a fire in my belly." Natsu savagely grinned as he felt his power return back to him. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared and a torrent of fire exploded down the street burning everything in its path to a char. Mira didn't even try to dodge, while in her Ifrit Soul form fire never burned her. If anything the flames were a friendly tickle than an actual burning sensation. But the same couldn't be said for the Holy warriors of the Shining Justice Order. They all fell to the ground and it looked like they weren't going to be getting back up again. "Yes! Finally…" Natsu started but stopped at seeing Sir Cedric hiding behind two of his men.

"That doesn't seem all that good and pure. Using your men like human shields." It was the hypocrisy that got under Mira's skin. Not so much the act itself. But if this guy was going to on and on about how good and righteous he was than he should act like it in the moments it really mattered. Not just when he could do it to look the part.

"Nonsense! These brave men came to my aid all on their own. To doubt that is to belittle their heroic actions!" Sir Cedric boomed as he pushed aside the two burned men. None of the Fairy Tail wizards believed that for a second. The soldiers were already half dead so it wasn't like they could move in front of Cedric in time without him doing something. Plus… there was something off about the level of power he had over his subordinates.

" _He's got to be using some type of magic on them_." Mira thought as Cedric began walking toward the two. She was sure that there was something going on, but she had never heard of a type of magic like this. She had heard of some magic that gave people control over others but that didn't quite fit what was happening. "Are you finally going to fight us yourself or are going to send… oh wait… you're out of dudes." She mocked but scowled when all the knight did was chuckle darkly.

"Stand back up my men! Our duty is not yet done!" He yelled as white mist began wafting off the blade of his sword. The mist crawled over the street once again and to the wizards' shock and horror, the soldiers began getting back up.

"What are you doing! Any more fighting and these guys are going to die!" Natsu raged at what the knight was doing. There was trying to help your comrades get back into a fight and then there was forcing people that couldn't fight anymore back into a meatgrinder. This man was in charge of these soldiers, and he didn't gave a damn about them at all.

"Warriors of truth and justice shall never die to the likes of you." Cedric said with a manic look of conviction in his eyes. There was no talking to this man, Mira, Natsu and Happy all realized this. His fanatic belief was blinding him to the suffering his men were under… or at least that was what they hoped. The alterative was that he just didn't care so long as what he saw as evil was beaten. "Through my power granted to me by this blade, The Discipliner, I have instilled conviction and order in my men's hearts. They are the most effective fighting force in the lands, neat and efficient! All evildoers will be squashed under their mighty boots into the muddy grave where they belong." He called out as a force of half dead soldiers all shambled their way towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

"That's so cruel." Happy cried covering his mouth in horror at what was happing before him.

"This bordering on necromancy at this point." Mirajane mumbled as she took a good look at the footmen slowly making their way toward them. Their faces were sunken in, their eyes dead to the world with no sign that there was a mind behind them, their movements were clearly forced like something was puppeting them. But she could hear small gasps of pain and torment, it was clear that they were still alive but far from willing. But she had picked up on what the knight had said. "Natsu! Its his sword, if we can get it away from him we can end this!" Mira yelled to her fellow guild member as she pulled out a long whip of fire from her hand. With a sharp crack a wall of fire burst between them and the encroaching soldiers. Even if they weren't in full control of their actions they still seemed to respond to the idea of immediate self-preservation as they all stopped short of the fire wall.

"Your pathetic and cowardly tactics won't save you demon!" Cedric roared as he held up his sword to the sky. "Come my brave men of Shining Justice, come and smite this evil in my and Lord Sparkle's name!" Once he had given the order the sounds of running could be heard from behind the Wizards. They turned saw several battle groups charging around the ends of the street and then toward them.

"Great… he called for reinforcements." Natsu grumbled. These guys were annoying to fight. He wanted the big stupid jerk controlling them. He knew what he needed to do, but he really didn't want to. "Uh… Mira, can you handle these guys… so I uh… can take out… the…big guy?" He asked fearfully as he knew that it was likely that Mirajane would want him all to herself.

"No way!" Mirajane shouted as she grabbed Natsu and then threw him at the incoming horde of soldiers. "You handle those punks while I get the jackass screwing with our guild." She said turning back to end of the street where Cedric was standing.

"Demon filth, your kind will be purged from Earthland. Onward my men, fear not the flames. Your bodies are made of stronger stuff than anything this demoness could create!" He said with a dramatic swing of his blade and to the Fairy Tail wizard's continued disgust, the soldiers began walking through the wall of fire. So instead of letting this moron kill these poor souls, Mira dispelled the fire as she dashed forward. Hopping on top of the helmets as she made her way above and past the battle group and toward Cedric. "Pikes!" He ordered with a small bit of panic as he watched the fire demoness come for him. He was quickly surrounded by a wall of men all holding out pikes ready to skewer anything that approached through the air.

"Blaze Whiplash!" With another crack of her whip of fire she was able to disorganize the pike formation with a firestorm scattering the soldiers. Each of them running around like lit chickens. Mira dropped to the street and readied herself for a fight with the knight only to find he had run off. "And he called me a coward." She grumbled as she looked around for any sign of him. Mira caught a brief glimpse of his golden armor before he rounded a corner. "There you are." A savage smile grew across her face as she began her hunt. She fired off a blast of fire, propelling herself onto the rooftops. Her Ifrit Soul lacked any manner of flight and right now she wasn't going to lose her prey with a moment to change into something that did. She was quickly was tailing him form the rooftops, pretty sure he was unaware. " _Let's just end this_ …" Mirajane thought as she jumped forward and landed right in front of Cedric. "Where do you think your going sir knight?" She asked sweetly but the predatory aura she had around her told the truth about her plans for the knight.

"I uh… my lord Sparkle requires my aide!" He said far to fast for it to be true. The looked of fear on his face was not well hidden by a mask of superiority. "Now hurry and fall so that I may do so. I cannot let my lord Sparkle be waiting."

"That is just so pathetic." Mira commented as the whip in her hand vanished and was replaced by a pair of flaming claws. "Both you and your master, who the fuck goes by Sparkle? That is by far the worst name I have ever heard." She said before pouncing forward toward the knight, who just barely dodged a grave wound. But it was in exchange of a minor yet no less painful hit to the leg.

"AGH! You… you little demon whore… you will pay for this!" He screamed as he clumsily swung his blade at her. Which she evaded effortlessly.

"You know… when you recovered from my first attack so fast… I was sure you were a great fighter. That with how easy you seem to move in that heavy armor seemed to confirm what I thought. But then you went out of your way to avoid fighting us directly at ever fuckin' turn." She mocked as she continued to play with her opponent. Without his goons he was nothing. He swung right and left, all without any skill or grace. Mirajane was used to fighting a true knight with actual skill in her craft. This poor bastard was a insult to the name swordsman. "And now… yeah… all your good for is sucking up to your boss and throwing the lives of other better men in front of you."

"SHUT UP!" He raged as he took his last swing only for it to critically fall and for him to fumble it into the street. Cedric tugged at the impaled blade but it would not leave the cobblestone street.

"Aw… that's just so sad." Mira giggled at the utter impotence that was the man in front of her.

"I… can not do this… but I will not fail in my duty." He mumbled as he fell to his knees in front of hi sword. " **Evil of your kind will be purged from this land… our master has declared it so. By his name** …" Cedric wasn't able to finish his prayer as Mira knocked him out with a hard kick to the back of his head.

"I have no idea what you were planning but the air was starting to get sickeningly filled with holy power." Mira growled before she looked to the blade that had given this lump of a fool all his power. She went to grab it so that the guild could later hand it over to the Magic Council, but it vanished in a deafening boom and flash of light. "WH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Mirajane yelled as her hearing had been impaired by the sound of the sword vanishing.

* * *

The future Overlord hung over the street from the roof like a small gargoyle. His glowing yellow lizard like eyes darting back and forth as he kept track of the explosions and sparks of magic in the town. The battle was waning, in favor of the Fairy Tail guild and the town's small royal army presence that was here mostly to watch Fairy Tail and reinforce the fact that this was part of Fiore. But there was still a great threat to the failure of the Holy Order's invasion. And that was the master of the Holy Order.

" ** _You need to find this Lord Sparkle. That… power… that incapacitated the guild master has not been seen since. Likely it is from the ringleader_**." The Armored Specter said as he loomed over Aizen. His voice unflinching in his use of the stupid name, a feat that Aizen thought impossible for any sane or Evil person.

"Yeah yeah… what do you think I've been doing for the past two hours." Aizen grumbled as he shifted back into a shadow and phased down to the street. He remained in shadow form as he flowed through the street and neared the town's edge. The lone shadow continued to move unseen until he came to an army camp that was being quickly packed back up. All around were tents that had been set up the day before, exactly how thorough was this attack going to be was a question on Aizen's mind. This was a camp that was set up for a full siege, were they just trying to flex their muscles here or did they actually expect the sleepy town of Magnolia to have a real military threat.

"Get this stuff away and ready to be moved. Lord Sparkle has called for a full retreat." One of the soldiers yelled out as many of his fellows did as told. Aizen watched from in the shadows as men packed up several interesting things. Three trebuchets were the biggest of those interesting things he saw.

"Now those… could be useful." He said as he phased out of the shadow with a greedy look in his eye. His hand glowed bright blue as he sent a mental command for some of his Thralls and a Branded to come at once. He would need to take these trophies quickly before they were noticed by his guild and any authorities.

The trebuchets were a prize simply because military equipment like them were highly watched and regulated by the government. Holy Orders barely were able to get away with having things like them because they were supposedly used for attacking large bastions of Evil like necropolises, large camps of monsters, or demon infested castles. Aizen knew that while he had no use for them now, they could come in handy and it was better to steal them now than have to find plans for one to steal later.

"Demon!" Aizen heard someone yell and in nearly a second later he was surrounded. A circle of soldiers all pointing their spears at him with either hate or fear in their eyes. He had to suppress a sigh at the poor judgement of these fools. But at the end of the day Thralls didn't need to be smart.

He phased back into the shadows and before any of the soldiers could understand what just happened he jumped out behind them. Mid-air the God Slayer kicked the helmeted head of one of the footmen and sent him crashing into his comrade next to him. And caused a chain reaction that sent half the guards tumbling back to the ground. Before the other half could react, they were blinded by a snapping blue light. Aizen held his Evil Presence on them long enough for the Domination to full enthrall their minds. He finished just in time to turn to the other side as the solider he had just attack began running away from the demon. And just like before it didn't take long to enthrall them as well.

"Everything is gray and pointless."

"I don't feel nothin' no more."

"Command me my lord." They all were just as the other thralls. Waiting to be given orders in service to their Overlord. Aizen just gave them general orders to continue to pack things up but to be ready for when the rest of his thralls arrive. The future Overlord then shifted back into the shadows and continued to snipe the rest of the camp into becoming his thralls. None of the soldiers looked to be any real worth so he didn't get any Branded. That was until he found two of the three people he was looking for.

" ** _It would seem that you have found the guild master and his abductor_**." The Armored Specter commented as Aizen looked down from the peek of the single trebuchet that hadn't been packed up yet. " ** _One_** **_Sir Dickon, he seems to have a certain strength to him. And it is so nice to turn the champions of good to your side_**."

"Yeah but… branding him would be so… quick. If I'm corrupting anyone like that it will be slow and with mind games rather than just popping my hand on his face." Aizen responded but he wasn't against the idea of taking the knight for himself… if it wasn't for Master Makarov being right there. The small elderly man was outside a large tent on a chair, still under whatever had been done to him. He was helpless and could be handled by anyone without worry.

" ** _This is your chance, Makarov is a man to be feared at this stage. And I doubt that he hasn't gained some idea of what you are_**." The ghost warned and Aizen frowned at the advice. " ** _After all the time you have spent with him and this guild, you know that under him it will be profoundly difficult to influence the majority of them to Evil. Those closest to you sure… but the rest of them will follow his lead_**."

"Do you think I don't know that? But I'm not going to do it. He's a threat now but some day I will be the stronger one. And he has shown no sign that he'll out me." Aizen retorted with no small amount of venom. Makarov took him in without any objection and so Aizen felt a debt to the man. Killing him at all felt wrong.

" ** _Only because he has a misguided idea that he can turn you. He can't. Evil is in the blood, you were born to be Overlord_**."

"And I will be, but I will do it my way." He said before he jumped off of the peak of the siege weapon. In his sights was the might that had taken Makarov. "Shadow God's Vulture Strike!" Aizen impacted with the Knight, his booted foot hitting and knocking off Sir Dickon's helmet. Aizen used the knight's head as a springboard and jumped down to the ground with a victorious smirk on his face, he wasn't going to let up. "Shadow God's Bellow!" The surge of swirling ripping shadows impacted the knight and the tent behind him. Blowing both forward and tumbling many feet away. "Well… that was easy."

"You little asshole!" Sir Dickon raged as he ripped his way out of the tangled mess of the tent that was sent flying with him. "Do you really think you can do some shit like that and get away with it!"

"Yes." Aizen said nonchalantly before sticking his snake like tongue out. "Hey do you know how to fix up our master? Because I really don't think the guild can keep dealing with all the paper work the council sends us with him like this." Aizen said pointing the to the cuteifed Makarov.

"You won't live through this demon so I'm not going to…"

"Shadow God's Leech Strike!" With a shadow enhanced open palm strike Aizen knocked the wind out of the knight's lungs and crushed his armor. Aizen then pulled his hand back as he tore off a piece of Sir Dickon's shadow. "If you are not going to be useful like this than I have other ways of getting what I want." Aizen said before he popped the small piece of shadow into his mouth. He licked his lips at the taste and then looked down at the wheezing knight. His helmet off and his will weakened enough to Dominate his mind. The future Overlord began to reach toward his new servant's face but before his hand reached the knight's face… it was impaled with a long spiral lance. The knight's head, not Aizen's hand.

"Not so fast evildoer!" Aizen scowled as he looked up to see a golden light behind a tall standing man on a white horse. His golden hair flowing in the wind from under his open helmet, pristine golden armor much in the same fashion as the rest of the knights only somehow even more audacious, his eyes almost rainbow in color. He was… in every sense of the idea… an overly glamorized hero. "I do not know what it is you had intended for my noble knight but I shall not let it happen!" Aizen's eye twitched in annoyance for both his casual disregard for his subordinate and the high nasally voice that this hero had.

"So… you decided that killing him… would be best?" Aizen deadpanned and the hero just blew it off like it was nothing.

"That boy was nothing but trouble." He dismissed before refocusing on Aizen. "And you will share his fate demon spawn. I mean look at you… I just have to smite such a clear beast of evil." He said as he took out his sword, it burst into flames. Again… he was the very ideal of hero who thought way too much of himself. "I am the great and amazing Sparkle! I will bring about a glorious age of cuteness and goodness!" Sparkle cheered out as he began charging on his horse toward

"This is the lamest hero I have ever seen." Aizen sighed as phased into the shadows and began circling the charging horse until he had done enough to spook the animal. The horse bucked at the strange phenomenon and Lord Sparkle was on his ass in moments. "Lamest… hero… ever."

"Sparkle Ray!" And out from the Paladin's hand came a rainbow of light that shot towards Aizen. The future Overlord barely escaped the attack having not expected the attack coming. The light seared his shoulder as it made contact.

"Fuck! Damn that fucking hurts!" Aizen cried out as he held his wounded shoulder. He tried to phase back into the ground but found he couldn't fully change his body. Mainly… the shoulder that got hurt. "What… what did that attack do to me?" He groused before he reached and ripped open his shirt to find that his flesh had turned pick and fuzzy. "The fuck did you do to me?!" Aizen raged as he looked back to the gloating hero.

"Yes! Now do you see demon! You too shall be turned fluffy and adorable. As well as helpless. Sparkle Ray!" The hero sung out as he fired another one of his rainbow beams toward Aizen. The Netherspawn hybrid used all his speed and dexterity to move away from the beam. Everything that the multicolored ray hit was instantly turned disgustingly cute, the ground turned into beds of flowers. Perfect for fluffy bunnies to frolic and waiting to be snuggled.

"AHHHHH! It burns! It burns my eyes!" Aizen yelled as he continued to run for his evil life from the ray of sunshine and rainbows. He needed to get some means of distracting the hero. " _He's a puffed up do-gooder… hmm… I think I got it_." Aizen smiled as he jumped into the few trees that were around the clearing that the army camp had set up on. "Look over there! Some puppies and kittens aren't getting along!" Aizen yelled as he pointed away from his hiding spot.

"No!" Sparkles cried out as he turned around. Ending his Sparkle Ray attack. "You all should be friends… wait… he tricked me. That's not nice or fighting fair. Just leave it to Evil to be so dastardly." Sparkle pouted as he scanned the camp for any sign of the demon child.

" _Lamest… fucking… hero… ever_." Aizen thought to himself. He wasn't able to phase into the nearby shadows but had always had a good talent for hiding all on his own merits. " _My Branded is still a good hour out from here, and thralls will just get hit with that stupid beam of his_."

" ** _He might be a irritatingly disappointing hero in term of personality, but he seems to have the threat down right_**." The Armored Specter said as Aizen peered up and out of the barrel he had hidden himself in. " ** _My suggestion is to engage in close combat. Sneak behind and press your attack. Any chance that you might be pulled back into range get out quickly and repeat what you had done before_**." Aizen couldn't think of any other way of dealing with this lame hero. He couldn't just wait for someone else from the guild. They might get caught by the goodness beam and he still didn't know how to reverse its effects. Aizen needed to beat this hero on his own… because not only was he attacking the Fairy Tail guild but this was Aizen's first true step in become the Master of Evil. To kill a Hero was a big deal, he just wished his first was someone else. Anyone else.

"Just think about like your ridding the world of evil a truly worthless enemy. I'm doing Evil a favor by killing this dope." Aizen told himself as he quietly snaked his way out from the barrel and made his way to the top of one of the more structured tents that had been set up. He was able to stand on top of it with relative ease. He watched as the hero Sparkle moved between the tents, it was clear that he was slightly confused to the lack of his men around the camp. Aizen smirked, they were either dead or under his control.

"Come on out little demon! Face your fate with what little dignity you have." Sparkle called out as hunted the spawn of evil. It had been so long since he had killed something so truly vile as a demon. The hero smirked, flashing his shining white teeth that almost sparkled in the light of the sun. He then pulled out his sword and blocked the incoming axe blow that the demon had tried to pull from above. "Impressive tactic! But I am no silly little novice. I am the great and mighty Lord Sparkle!" The hero continued to ramble on and on as Aizen delivered several more swings of his battle axe. "You will fail Evildoer! And I shall cover this town in my mighty power of cuteness. Magnolia will be as adorable as its name. For too long as this town hosted a vile and destructive Guild such as Fairy Tail…"

"And I thought it was villains that liked to monolog." Aizen grumbled, but his comment did throw off the hero for a small moment. The Netherspawn's eyes focused on that single moment and took the opportunity. "Shadow God's Specter Spears!" With a step to the shadow of one of the surrounding tents, Aizen sent his magic through and created several long spears of darkness that thrusted toward Sparkle. The hero proved to be a decent combatant and was able to dodge the attack, though not fully. Three of the many summoned spears were able to hit their mark.

"Ooh!" Aizen cringed at the lame way the hero screamed in pain. "W-what… what did you do to me vile fiend!" Sparkle demanded as he felt his strength drop. None of the shadowy spikes did any physical damage but they did something, the hero was sure of that. Because now he felt as if he had run thirty miles without a single break.

"I use Shadow God Slayer Magic. Only a few of my spells do actual damage to your body. When I hit you, that's all me. That's the drawback to Shadow God Slayer magic, it doesn't really help in a direct way. My magic instead steals away pieces of your shadow." Aizen pointed down to Sparkle's shadow on the ground and right where he had been hit by Aizen's spell were three holes in the shadow's body. "So in essence… my magic saps your very soul. Your lifeforce, your stamina. Until it's all gone you're unable to continue fighting."

"This power… its diabolical. Pure Evil!" Sparkle roared and all Aizen could do was chuckle. Throwing words like that was humorous to the future Overlord because… yes… it was. He was stating facts like they were insults because on his side of the moral spectrum they were, but to Aizen it was a different story.

"Big talk from the guy who killed one of his own men to keep him quiet. That's something even I wouldn't do, seems when it comes to scruples I seem to be leading no?" Aizen mocked and the look in Sparkle's eye was… pure undiluted rage. The Hero speed toward Aizen, sword ready and began slicing and stabbing uncontrollably at the Netherspawn hybrid. The hero had begun to attack with such wild speed that a few times Aizen had to manifest the spectral armor around parts of his body.

"I will not be talked down to by a filthy disgusting demon that should even have the right to breath the same air as a valiant and shining hero like myself!" Sparkle screamed as he continued to swing at Aizen with wild abandon. The future Overlord blocked and dodged with growing ease. While he was having a hard time keeping up with the speed of the attacks, it was becoming easier to predict the flow of strikes and out maneuver the sloppy yet savage slashes.

" ** _It would seem questioning this hero's morals is causing him to lose his control. So many heroes delude themselves into thinking that they are above the petty morals that they claim to stand for. Pointing out their hypocrisy is always amusing_**."

"I'll talk down to you all I want." Aizen mocked as he dived under the hero's last swing. "Shadow God's Leech Strike!" With his hand, Aizen struck Sparkle's sword arm with his open palm attack, the sound of a bone breaking could be heard by both of the fighters. But then Aizen closed his fist around the broken limb and with one fluid movement pulled the paladin down into the ground while at the same throwing himself up above into the air. "Shadow God's Vulture Strike!" And with that Aizen landed back down, his boot crushing into Sparkle's helmet, this piece of his armor proved to be sturdier than the rest and the hero wasn't brained that moment.

" ** _Acceptable… but be careful. It may look like he has been beaten, but just as followers of Evil feign defeat. Heroes have their own trick… called the heroic second wind. They get back up thinking that they have no choice, that they have to beat evil for the good of all. Annoying_**."

"I… I will not be beaten…" Just as the Armored Specter predicted. Sparkle began stirring and muttering about how he wouldn't let evil triumph. "… I AM TOO PRETTY TO BE BROUGHT SO LOW!"

"So fucking lame… and he was getting slightly better too." Aizen sighed as he leaned on his heavy battle axe. He thought that the paladin would go on and on about how his duty to the people or he had to avenge some love who had been killed by evil or talk about some other hero's backstory. Something that a villain like him could sneer at and dismiss. But nope… it seemed only vanity drove this hero. Aizen had enough of this embarrassing fight. "Shadow God's Bellow!" Aizen bellowed and sent out the normal storm of ripping Darkness. This was one of his spells that did physical damage, and it did a devastating amount.

The hero Sparkle was left barely standing after the torrent of shadows that came raging over him. His limbs trembled as he struggled to maintain his stance. But the hero made a step forward, and then another. Defiant and stubbornly not giving into the pain that wreaked his body. His golden armor had done little to protect him against shadow itself, the darkness had flowed in ever crack and opening in the plates.

"I… I will not be beaten." The hero repeated that statement. "I have been chosen, picked among the masses for my beauty and skill. I have a great destiny in front of me… to bring about a age of cuteness and goodness to these lands. It cannot have been a lie." Aizen frowned at this, due to what it implied. Sparkle did not seem to be a godly man, there was a difference between fighting for a god and good. If Sparkle had been fighting for some religious purpose, there would have been far more invoking of that deity during their fight. So that left the question, who was Sparkle talking about?

"What are you going on about now?" Aizen said as he flipped his battle axe back onto his shoulders. It was clear that this fight was over, that Sparkle had no more energy left in his body.

" **Evil of your kind will be purged from this land… our master has declared it so**." Sparkle moaned as his body began falling to the ground. Only to then be picked up by some unseen force. The nearly defeated paladin opened his eyes, now shining even brighter with glowing light. He was lifted high into the air as from under his armor more light shown out. Soon shaping into angelic wings and a halo giving the vain hero a divine appearance. " **By his name we will stain our own with the blood of the wicked. And the debt will be repaid, the Evil of this world will be eradicated**. **And so I give this body to his name to carry out his will**." Sparkle cried out in what sound to Aizen like an almost orgasmic level of joy and power.

" ** _Whatever is this power that he is using you must stop it now! It is not yet complete! If it finishes with whatever it is doing you will be annihilated_**!" The Armored Specter shouted with the deepest urgency that Aizen had ever heard from him. The future Overlord needed no more prompting in doing just as the ghost told him to do. With both hands, Aizen fired off all the Evil Energy that he had stored in him. The baleful blue lightning cracked and screamed as it made contact with the rising angel. Ropes of molten energy flew off the fighting forces of Good and Evil as both sides fought to overpower the other.

Aizen's body felt like dessert crying out for a drop of water. Every part of his body creaking under the pull that his Evil Presence spell was putting on him. The spell demanding that he give even more power, like it wasn't his choice anymore. That this fight was a grudge match between the two forces and Aizen and Sparkle were just two tools for the fight. The powers that extended between the two seemed to scream and roar with hate for each other, devoid of any other feeling but pure unyielding hate.

" **Overlord, I will not defeat you here**." A voice came from the angelic figure whose face had contorted in horrible pain. The voice was not the high pitched and self-loving of Sparkle nor did it match the current expression of the body it came from. " **This vessel's body is weak and will expire soon after I have left it. But know this… I know you are here. In my lands**." Where there had been an eerily calm and composed voice was now a jaded and bitter one. " **I do not know how, but you and your taint will be expunged from these lands with great impudence**. **Know that you are not safe Overlord, no matter what form or face you wear I will purge you from existence. And soon it shall be!** " And light that it was like someone blowing out a candle. The divine glow, wings, and halo vanished and Sparkle fell from the air with a great thud.

Aizen as well fell to his knees, his body feeling like it had been pulled and beaten across a table. The Netherspawn hybrid quickly crawled himself over to the large shadow of a still standing tent. With great vigor and desperation he began ripping off large chunks of the tent's shadow. He continued to do so until his actions caused the tent itself to fall apart as it was not only living things that were negatively affected by damage to their shadow. After a few large gulps, Aizen took a deep breath and looked to the fall hero who was still barely holding onto life. Aizen soon stood over the half dead hero and tore off his helmet.

"Tell me how to get rid of your stupid sparkle spell or so help me I will Brand you, heal you up, and force you to live out your life in the edgiest and most gothic clothing I can find." Aizen threatened as he pulled up the sobbing hero up to his face. A look of pure terror, pain, and utter sorrow was on the dying Sparkle's face.

"M-my… life… is nearly done. And yet y-you threaten m-me with such a existence?"

"Tell me what I want damn it!" Aizen raged as his eyes glowed sickly yellow. His Evil Energy sparking around him further enhancing his terror inducing state.

"Grease! Grease washes out the Sparkle Ray!" Sparkle cried and Aizen dropped the pathetic hero to the ground. "Just let me die already…" Sparkle sobbed as he weakly curled up into a ball as he felt what little energy begin to fade.

"Oh no hero… you still have your own debt to pay." Aizen said mocking that being that was possessing Sparkle with his own words. Aizen put a hand to the shadow of the nearly dead hero and began injecting it with his Shadow God Slayer magic. It was a temporary fix, it would really only keep him alive for about an hour or two. But that would last just long enough for Aizen to drag Sparkle back to Magnolia. There he would be thrown he in front of the people of the town. Aizen would use Sparkle as the seed of doubt in the minds of the townspeople and more importantly the Fairy Tail guild on just what exact was Good.

If these horrible people were the so called good guys, then what did that say about Good. If the good guys could go around killing anyone that they had arbitrarily decided was Evil, then was that something that they would want to support. Was Good and Evil something so easily defied and embodied. That there was something to doubt in themselves, that they could never again believe what claimed to be Evil or Good was actually what it said it was.

Aizen turned back to a few of the Thralls that he had mentally commanded to come to him. With a small nod they came over and pulled the defeated hero up and began dragging him to the outskirts of the camp. There they would wait while Aizen gave a few orders to the arriving Branded. He told them to clean the place of anything useful, especially the siege equipment. After that Aizen found the cuteifed Makarov. Aizen carefully picked up the docile elderly man and curried him back with him to the town of Magnolia.

* * *

The town had been secured by a force of the local town guard, what few soldiers of the royal army that were able to respond to the attack in time, and the Fairy Tail guild. Relief efforts were already being carried out, the attack had done great damage to the town but thankfully the number of those that were dead from it was minimal. But not so small that people weren't greatly enraged over this.

Aizen had a great smile plastered over his face as he watched many townspeople throw all manners of rotten food and bricks at the so called heroes of the Shining Justice. Clarrisa, Cedric, and Sparkle all were locked into stockades out in the brick squire in front of the cathedral. It was great sight to see for the future master of evil to see his town be so wonderfully hostile to those that followed the banner of Good.

"They deserve every bit of it." Aizen glanced to his side and saw as Mira sat next to him on the edge of the roof he had perched himself on. "Fucking bastards nearly destroyed our town, all because they thought there was demon worshiping going on. That's no reason to burn down a whole town with everyone in the flames." She wasn't enjoying the sight so outwardly as he was. She was more inclined to get angry over this whole thing than to find joy in the responsible party's suffering like him. But what Aizen didn't understand was why, from all he knew about Mira he was sure should be right here with him in laughing at Sparkle getting pelted in rotten tomatoes.

"We beat them back, and now they aren't ever going to be able to claim the high moral ground again." Aizen said but Mira just snorted dismissively at that thought.

"There will always be people who think their right just because what's in front of them looks Evil." She said with a sad look as she stared down to the ground below. Aizen tilted his head slightly in confusion, that sounded personal to him. He could understand where she was coming from, he lived most of his early life under the shadow of discrimination. The gears of the future Overlord's mind began turning, putting together things he knew. He didn't have a good grasp on various social cues or what was the socially correct manner of responding to certain situations, but he knew pain and suffering. He had been through his fair share of it, and he could recognize that.

"They called me Witch-Boy…" Aizen started as he looked out to the mob of people. His eyes intent and studying what it was like on this side of the mob. Mira looked up a little surprised at sudden turn in topic. And also at the start of a reveal into his own past, Aizen even though he was a member of Fairy Tail was very secretive about his past. Even to people like Mira and Natsu who were considered to be closest to the Shadow God Slayer, they knew very little about his life before Gildarts found him. The only people that had any real idea was the Ace of Fairy Tail himself and the Master, but with Gildarts rarely at the guild and the Master respecting the boy's privacy there was no means of finding more out. "… what'd they call you?" He asked having picked up that she must have gone through something similar.

"Oh… they didn't come up with anything clever… just demon bitch or something else along those lines." She said with a sad smile. Even though what they were talking about was something that she normally wouldn't ever speak aloud, she couldn't help but feel comforted by the fact that Aizen had been through the same alienation she went through. "And I had saved them too, some demon attacked the church and I like an idiot thought I could take it on. I would have died if it wasn't for my Take-Over magic. I somehow used it on the demon and… I saved them." Mira said gripping her fists tightly at the memory of the looks of horror and anger that the people of her hometown had for when she came out of the church.

"The only people that we can rely on are those that know the real us." Aizen said still watching the mob. How quickly they turned on the Holy Order when the image of glamor and sparkles was washed away in the blood of their loved ones. Aizen knew the truth of humanity, people only cared about those they saw as their own. Their tribe, their faith, their nation, whatever. It was us, against the others. And in some ways… it was true. But only because they made it true. That wasn't the truth of the world, there was no law of nature that demanded this to be the way of the world. But humanity had made it so. Aizen would simply follow that. "We can only count on our real friends and family, not those that pretend to be so." He said looking back to Mira who nodded in agreement. And smiled as Aizen's words reminded her of what happened to return her back to good spirits.

"True friends and family, and fuck everyone else right?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and then was pleasantly surprised at feeling herself being pulled in closer by Aizen's tail. She snuggled in deeper and enjoyed the warmth that his body pulsed with, a content smile coming over her as she felt right with the world.

"Fuck everyone else. We have to look out for ourselves and ours… now if people could learn to stop screwing around with us because we look a little different." He sighed as knew that humanity would never just let him take over the world. They would fight. And even after he conquered everything, that left the task of ruling over a population that wasn't so keen on an Evil demonic-looking Overlord ruling over them.

" ** _People will never stop doing that, nothing short of forcing taking everyone's free will or their fear of the unknown will do that_**." The Armored Specter said dismissively at the foolish notion. Aizen initially was a little miffed that the ghost would comment during the nice moment he was having with Mira. But then… Aizen thought on the former Overlord's words a little bit.

" _Nothing short of taking their free will huh_?" Aizen thought as he didn't want to interrupt the emotional intimate air that had settled between him and Mira. He was enjoying her being so close as much as she was, the fires of torches and screams of anger set a nice maleficent romance to the setting.

" ** _Don't even bother. Mass Domination is not a reliable or cost effective means of control. Several Overlords in the past have attempted to rule over whole dark domains of just thralls… it never ends well. Most often it leads to a weakened state where a hero is drawn by the stories of a mind enslaved population. Or just madness brought about by having nothing but minions to talk_** **_to_**." The Armored Specter warned but the gears of Aizen's mind were still working. Only just taking in the possibilities and limitations that the ghost had given him.

"Oh by the way… the Master actually sent me to get you. His bath in a vat of grease is over with and he wants to speak with everyone." Mirajane said, the reluctance in her voice very clear. She didn't want to leave _her_ Aizen's side while they enjoyed the sights before them.

"Aw… fine." He groaned, sharing her displeasure in having to leave. The two eventually stood up and made their way across the roof tops, maybe taking the long way to play a messed up version of tag, but they came to the guildhall where the rest of the guild was waiting for them.

"About time you two showed up." Erza _greeted_ them as they walked in. After fighting the fake knights and paladins of the Shining Justice, Erza was feeling extra righteous. And even more committed to the ideals of rules and proper behavior. Both Aizen and Mirajane just grunted a bit about the strict red head but they joined the crowd of guildmates as they waited for their master to give a speech.

"My children…" Makarov started out, he was still a little weak… and in a very dirty bathrobe. It seemed that he wasted no time in gathering the guild after his bath in a tub of grease. The substance did a great job of washing away the power of the Hero Sparkle but… Makarov needed a real shower to clean himself of the grease that saved him. Aizen was lucky in that only a small part of his shoulder had been hit, Makarov had been completely turned. "… toady we fought back an enemy we didn't ask for nor desire to fight. But fight we did and we saved our town from utter destruction. I can not express how proud I am that you were able to do this without me. Today we proved that no one can come to our town and ravage it, no matter who or what reason they have we will come and defend our neighbors and homes!" Everyone cheered at that.

Aizen cheered along but in the back of his mind he knew that this little attack had done far worse damage than just the loss of lives or the destruction to the town. That damage had been to the morality of the town and Fairy Tail. Every single person in Magnolia would be questioning just what was Good and what was Evil. Most would come to a normal, the world is filled with grays rather than black and white. But a few would see past that easy and true conclusion. Because while yes, nothing was black and white, there was more to the forces of Good and Evil than that. Good, might mean order and that could mean the loss of freedom. Evil, might mean survival over the good of all. In the end, people make their own choices and should be able to chose who they want to be without conventions telling than what is right and what is wrong. Because those labels should not be so easily placed.


	5. Chapter 5

Year X782

"I need money." Aizen grumbled into the table he was sitting at. Next to him was Natsu who was eating lunch and across from them was Cana and Gray. The latter of who was on his best behavior and not fighting with Natsu due to Erza being nearby. It had been two years since the attack by the Shining Justice, the town had recovered well and things had gotten back to normal.

Both the Fiore Royal Army and the Rune Knights of the Magic Council showed up days later after the battle. The Royal Army was given the living leaders of the Holy Order, Clarrisa and Cedric. Sparkle had died hours after the battle like Aizen had known he would. The Rune Knights simply assisted the nation's soldiers in getting to the bottom of what had occurred. But then were dismissed seeing on how it was out of their jurisdiction. In the end the news of the whole affair got out to the wider kingdom and Fairy Tail was found to be the victim and was, along with the town itself, given some compensation for the trouble.

The Shining Justice Order was officially disbanded and later begrudgingly denounced by the other Holy Orders as too extreme. Though it was clear that they approved of the actions in some ways. Especially when word got out that the whole reason was that the Shining Justice Order had thought that a demon was hiding out in Fairy Tail. But no real demon had been found by the Royal Army and as such nothing could be done. Aizen had fond the whole thing funny as hell. Because not only did it bring a whole bunch of sympathy towards Fairy Tail and a lesser extent himself, it also dirtied the image of Holy Orders as a whole. That tends to be the effect of extremists, they end up doing more harm than good to their cause.

"You go on S-Class almost every month… where does all that money go to?" Gray asked finding it hard to believe that Aizen needed even more money. The rewards that Aizen got from his jobs should be enough to live off of five times over. But this was a constant, Aizen complaining that he didn't have enough. It wasn't like he was all that greedy, it was more like he was somehow always broke.

"Did you gamble your reward away again?" Cana accused with a small chuckle. She wasn't one to talk all that much seeing how she drank much of her reward money. But she didn't get the pay outs that Aizen did. Neither did Aizen have his rewards cut in half by unnecessary destruction as he was one of the few Fairy Tail members that didn't destroy everything they touched. Mostly because his magic wasn't geared toward highly destructive attacks.

"Maybe… yeah." Aizen admitted, his face still pressed into the table. It was a lie. His money instead went to his future seat of power. The one he was building under Mt. Hakobe, even though he had mostly free labor in the form of his thralls it still needed a great deal of money to build. Supplies and more specialized work that needed to be either done off site or made by people that could be trusted. But Aizen considered trusted as Branded when it came to his future seat of power. He wasn't skipping out on anything, he would not sacrifice a single thing when it came to this. It would be as grand and dreadfully evil as the Dark Tower. But spending all his money on all the fine details of his dark fortress meant that he was… broke in his personal funds.

"You can't keep doing that! Mira is gone on a job so you can't mooch off her." Cana pointed out and Aizen began hitting his head against the table. He often spent dinner at the Struss family residence much to Elfman's ire. For one thing… Mira's cooking was a gift from the gods. And another… he really liked spending time with Mira. In the further two years that the two had known each other both had begun the process of feeling each other out in terms of a real romantic partnership.

Although Aizen's Netherspawn hybrid and Overlord instincts made his idea of _together_ as something completely different than normal conventions. But that wasn't an issue, his very presence was feeding Mira's more demonic side as well as creating a dependency for his Evil Energy. Making it more likely that she would be more open to the norms that went along with being an Overlord's mistress. In other more blunt terms, Mira would be fine not being the only woman in Aizen's life.

The Armored Specter said that this was the normal process for Overlords and Overladies. That their Mistress and Consorts all would end up with a much subtler and toned down version of the Branding. There was a reason why Overlords and Overladies were able to gather up fairly large harems and not go insane in the process, because those in said harems were slowly indoctrinated to be perfectly fine with the arrangement. Well… that didn't exactly fit the reality. It was more like any Mistress and Consorts would more or less stay with their Overlord or Overlady even if there was competition.

How this was done varied in manner. All Overlords and Overladies had by their very nature manipulative and dominant sides to them. And so it was perfectly normal for them to engage in some form of psychological torment or breaking to get a Mistress or Consort they wanted. This route however was done mostly to those that had a mind or will too weak for an Overlord or Overlady to instinctually respect. If such a prospective paramour like that was found, an Overlord or Overlady would go for a more traditional style of courting. And then there was the always very favored option of corrupting of an attractive hero to a Master of Evil's side.

For Aizen and Mira specifically, it was the old fashion teenage hook up with an Evil twist. Both had already made several suggestive comments towards each other. Taunting and teasing was regular thing between them. And at this time it was a contest to see he would make the first before an explosion of bottled up desires and lusts would come out to play. Aizen very much wanted this to happen sooner than later, having been taught at the feet of the master of all things pervert in this world. Gildarts Clive. But, he had to reign in these feelings because his smarter and more cunning side was telling him it wasn't the right time. That if it happened now it would be a short term victory and not a long term gain. The Armored Specter confirmed this by saying that just because sexual intercourse happened, doesn't mean the Mistress bond would be formed. And in fact there was always the chance that it could be ruined, that a woman or man could instead become immune to the effects of a Overlord or Overlady's Evil Presence. He cited that this was what happened to Aizen's aunt Rose and his father.

"I need big money… time for big job." Aizen said before he lifted himself out of the booth that he had been sharing. But his words had gotten the attention of a certain pink haired fire mage.

"You going on a S Class job?!" Natsu yelled out, a little bit of food still in his mouth. Aizen flicked that bit of food off his shirt and then looked down to his pseudo little brother. "Can we go along with ya?"

"No." Aizen deadpanned causing both Natsu and Happy to whine. "I've told you this before Natsu, I can't take you on the harder jobs until you really buff up." He said trying to keep Natsu on a line toward achieving that goal. Its not that Aizen didn't want Natsu to come along, it was that he was sure the fire mage would slow him down and possibly risk getting hurt. Natsu could very well become a very powerful wizard one day, but for right now the future Overlord was just on a far higher level. Not only that but Aizen wanted to keep as much of the reward money for himself. Splitting it with one person was fine… paying half of it for damages was a whole other matter. Aizen prided himself on being the least complained about member of the guild when it came to clients.

"Come on man! We're totally ready for S-class!" Natsu said jumping up on the table making both Gray and Cana yell up to him for spilling their drinks. "I bet I can even take you on rig-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence as he was punched clear across the room by Aizen's punch. Natsu was even imbedded partly into the wall. The pink haired wizard creaked out of the wall and landed face first into the floor. After a small groan confirming he was still awake everyone returned back to what they were doing.

"I could have predicted that would happen." Happy sighed as the blue cat floated over to his best friend. Meanwhile Aizen had already walked over to the stairs leading up to the second floor of the Guild Hall that was reserved for S-Class Wizards like himself, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, and two others.

"Wow… that was fast." And there was one of the others that held the S-class of Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar, who was sitting back at one of the few tables the second floor had. "Pretty harsh though… I don't really see that out of you that much." Laxus commented with a smirk on his face. Aizen and Laxus both had a unspoken respect for each other. Aizen had a respect out of the other's skill but that was more akin to hunger, a want to someday make that skill useful to his future plans. And Laxus respected Aizen as one of the few in Fairy Tail that he deemed to be rightly strong and a rightful member in his true Fairy Tail… even if Aizen preferred the company of the lesser members. Both men had almost identical views about the other, both saw the other as powerful, and both saw the other as piece in their eventual plans, and both had issues with each other's personality.

"He needed to get the idea through his thick skull." Aizen shrugged as he came to the job board that held the far higher ranked jobs. He eyed each one of them carefully, he needed a lot of money. The next thing he wanted to buy was the services of special masons skilled in shaping stone and imbuing magic into their work. It wasn't so much the cost of their service that was the problem, he would Brand them the second they arrived. It was the cost of getting them to Fiore was the problem. First he had to make a upfront payment of cash and then pay for their trip to the work site. It was not cheap. And that was just one of the many expensive things he wanted to do. "None of these pay nearly what I want… hmm…" He mumbled as he came upon a SS-class job. It paid more than enough but he had never done this type before. But then he got a idea. "Yo Laxus!"

"Hm?" Laxus looked up from his own internal musings at the sound of his name.

"Want to go in on a SS-class job with me." Aizen said as he tore the job off the board and phased over to the table Laxus was sitting at. "Think about it man, lots of glory to around." Aizen knew that Laxus was far more responsible with his money than he was. So that meant he had a good deal of it still in his bank account. And what Laxus really liked more than cash was fame. So if Aizen sold him to that idea than maybe he could get the bigger piece of the reward. He needed to get about sixty percent of it to get what he wanted.

Aizen watched as Laxus checked out the flyer. It was a SS-Class job for any wizards willing, and it was one that requested help as soon as possible. It was only posted a few days ago but the special thing about jobs like this was that they were given with a magic to cause them to be marked if any others had taken it. Now there was only a finite number of wizards in all of Ishtar that could take a SS-Class job, but with these time sensitive jobs with the massive reward, those few took notices quickly.

The job itself was in mining town out in the kingdom of Minstrel, from Magnolia it would be a full two week trip just to get there. Apparently it was normally a very wealthy place, the gold mines running very deep but recently the miners dug into a long lost golem factory. And accidently turned the thing on, now the life of the land itself was being syphoned off as a fuel source for the creation of the magical constructs. The Golems themselves march out of the mines every four days in full army style. Then march off to the neighboring kingdom of Joya, and start killing everyone one and everything. The job asked for anyone to come and destroy the ancient relic of past wars before it caused a brand new one.

From what the limited information the flyer said, the golems were stone based, hardy to physical attacks and most magic. However, one of the magic they were weak against was lightning magic. So Aizen knew that Laxus would be perfect for this venture. Aizen's own magic could drain the power out of the constructs causing them to fall apart, so he himself would do just as well. The trouble came with the golem factory itself, not only was it guarded by legions of golems but it also had special defenses built into it. But the Fairy Tail guild wasn't famous for its destructive tendencies for nothing. Aizen was sure that between the two of them, they could bring the roof down on the target no problem.

"From the looks of this I'm going to be pulling most of the weight here." Laxus said not refusing but that didn't sound to good to Aizen. "Seventy/thirty for reward money." Aizen face paled in horror.

"No way! At least fifty/fifty!" Aizen said slamming his hands on the table. "You even take all the credit, I don't care." Laxus held back the smirk that wanted to come out when Aizen said that. The demon child didn't know how to negotiate at all. And it was so easy to play him when it came to people like himself who Aizen let his guard down around.

"Alright then… fifty/fifty and I get all the credit." Laxus summed up before standing up from the table. "We'll leave in two days, be ready by then." Laxus said as he began walking off to prepare for the trip. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Kyôka, Seilah, come to the throne room." Mard Geer ordered through his telepathy. The substitute leader of the dark guild Tartaros was as normal sitting on the Cube's throne. Keeping it warm for the day when Master E.N.D would return and take his proper place as the leader of the Etherious.

The titled Underworld King was a demon of Zeref was in appearance to the common eye of a attractive young man. Tall and slender though at the moment that reduced by the casual laidback pose he had taken on the throne he was sitting on. A bit of his long black hair covered part of his face, not that he cared. The leader of the Etherious rarely cared anymore, except for their goals of reviving master E.N.D and claiming the world for their kind. He had long since detached from more human emotions, deciding that they were a pointless weight to carry.

Today had been an interesting one, a nice change of pace considering that for the last several years now the Dark Guild had little to do. Most long term plans would be coming to bare fruits in the next two decades if all continued to plan. And at the moment there was only one concern that needed to be addressed. That was what he was summoning two of the Nine Demon Gates. Mard Geer had been informed of a situation that could have to potential of spiraling out of control and ruin future plans.

Off in the human kingdom of Minstrel, a production center for war golems was slowly reawaking. Mard Geer was one of the few beings that could recall back to when the factory was built and used to its fullest potential. Back during the time when the nation of Minstrel had been the Durentel Empire, a war hungry collection of humans that eventually was broken apart from within. But not before they created some truly interesting, even by the standards of the Etherious, weapons of war.

The bones of the old Ishtari empire still could be found all across the continent and this one could pose a real danger to Tartaros. The war golems that the factory made were powerful weapons of war and preprogramed with the orders of destroying all of Durentel's enemies. That would include Tartaros. The biggest problem was that these golems were made in mass and made with near immunity to Curses and the more powerful golems could go toe to toe with the Nine Demon gates in terms of power. They were only limited by their restrictive programming, but Mard Geer knew the inherent danger to the situation, there was the chance that the golem factory would advance beyond it's normal thinking. He knew this by the extreme amount of oversight the humans of the Durentel empire gave to its golems. It suggested that the golems might have to potential to turn on their masters.

The sound of the doors to the Cube's throne room opening took the Underworld King out of his memories. The sounds of battle between human and war construct were nice but said constructs might became a threat so he needed to nip this in the bud. He watched as two of his fellow Etherious came into the room and soon kneeled to him… but mostly the book that was always in his hand.

"Is there something you need Lord Tartaros?" Kyôka asked as she looked up to the leader of their guild. Internally the demon was hoping that something had finally happened. That anything was about to break the boredom she had been under for the last several years. Kidnapping humans and tormenting them, breaking them, and otherwise doing all sorts of cruelties to the foolish beings dragged on for so long. It had been ages since she had a real challenge.

"Yes, a possible wrinkle on our plans is starting to make its appearance." Mard Geer said lazily. "I'm sending you two to deal with this before it becomes a true threat. Kill any humans that see you, kill any humans that try to interfere in your duty." He said but knew that it was pointless to even say this. It was normal operating rules for the demons of Tartaros.

"That should be no issue at all." Kyôka smiled, those orders really should go without saying but Mard Geer liked the sound of his own voice too much. Even if he would never admit that he could feel such things. "Exactly what are to be doing my lord?"

"Destroying a reactivating golem factory in the human nation of Minstrel." He said as he carefully placed the book of E.N.D on the arm of the throne and stood up. "We cannot allow something so dangerous be handled by the humans. Who are already floundering to react to reawaking of their own creation." Mard Geer said as he started down the stairs of the throne towards the two.

"To end its second chapter before it even begins? Why?" Seilah asked as she wasn't sure if this was a worthy task for Kyôka and herself.

"Because should the worst come out of this all life in Earthand will be crushed under the heel of the soulless automaton. At best, a viable rival will be created. Neither one came come to pass." Mard Geer said with only the barest hint of worry and annoyance. Which to the other demons in the room spoke volumes of the situation. "You will depart at once, I expect this to be resolved within the month. Cube's location is currently being tracked by five Holy Orders, you will have to travel to the target on your own. I wish you what luck you need." He waved off while the two demons both held back looks of annoyance at the fact they were going to have to take the long way to Minstrel.

* * *

Aizen was walking down the streets of Magnolia. A few people said hello and greeted him. He had lived here long enough to where people knew him even if he wasn't born here. He honestly liked the people here far more than those dumbasses from Nordberg. For one thing he was sure that most of the town wouldn't turn on him should they find out about his true nature. That whole incident with the Shining Justice had seen to that.

He was walking back to his home that he had in town, walking alongside the edge of the waterways that went through the town. And then… he turned right and dropped down into the water. No one gave a second look. This was common, Aizen did this everyday and so people assumed he had a good reason for it. That reason was because he had carved out a nice chunk of the town's sewer system for his home. And to be clear, it was an abandoned part of the sewer system that had been made prior to the invention of a magical alterative to normal stone and brick systems.

Aizen swam through the canal water like he had been born in water. Being a Netherspawn with the powers of the Four Netherspawn Tribes came in very handy. Aizen made his way through the waters and tunnels of the old sewer system and soon came to the main cistern that acted as his home. It was large and expansive, with several side rooms that had been auxiliary tanks. True, it had taken quite a few years to get this place so clean that people couldn't even remember what this place had been before. But it was worth it. No rent, ample space, cool factor, and most of all privacy. The only person that knew where he lived was Natsu and that was because he had followed Aizen one day when he had committed himself to finding out where his big brother figure lived. Thankfully Happy did not follow the Dragon Slayer down into the water because… cat.

"Really nice place you got here Aizen!" That was until today. Aizen climbed out of the central basin that acted as his home's entrance. And there he found Natsu AND Happy on his couch eating his food. Food that was difficult to bring in. Food that he generally didn't have much of given his low funds.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Aizen shouted as he kicked both of the intruders into the nearby wall. Walls that were thick enough not to be the slightest bit damaged by the impact.

"Hey! Is that anyway to welcome someone into their home?" Natsu asked after peeling off of the wall.

"Aye sir! It was downright rude." Happy said agreed with Natsu while Aizen was boiling in his anger over the fact it would be hours until the whole guild knew of his home. Happy couldn't keep a secret for all the fish in the sea.

"What are you two doing here?" Aizen repeated, his anger clear and scaring both the cat and Dragon Slayer.

"Take us on the SS-Class Job!" Natsu cheered but was quickly grabbed and thrown into the entrance basin. "Hey! I'm serious! Laxus is taking his buddies so why can't you take me and Happy." Natsu said as he dragged himself out of the water, only to find Aizen crouching down in front of him.

"Because the Thunder Legion and Laxus are a team and because the Master told me that under no circumstances are we allowed to take you with us. We're going out of the country for this job and so we need to be on our best behavior." Aizen explained before flicking Natsu back down into the water. "Now get out of here man… I need to prepare for the mission and I can't hang out today." He said and Natsu grumbled into the water creating a few bubbles but eventually he dipped under and began his way back. "That means you too." Aizen glared at the nearby floating cat trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Aw do I really have to, it's neat seeing where you live." Once Happy finished speaking he was grabbed out of the air by Aizen.

"Now listen here… I know I might be impossible for you but try to keep your big mouth shut about where I live. I take my privacy seriously." Happy nodded in Aizen's grasp and then the future Overlord let go. Happy quickly shot through the air and after Natsu through the water. Aizen sighed but it needed to be done. He needed to keep this place to as few people as possible.

The God Slayer walked over to one of the small off rooms that was part of his sewer home. Inside was a series of carved rune stones. All arranged in a very precise manner. This was one of the things that the Armored Specter had taught him, the teleportation rune matrix of the Overlords. The same kind that connected the Dark Tower to its surrounding lands. It took a great deal of Aizen's energy to use given that it wasn't powered by either the Tower of Nether Heart so he needed to provide the power source.

The future Master of Evil walked to the center of the system of rune stones and placed a hand to the central stone on the floor. Evil Energy flowed out of his body and into the matrix of power conducting runes. Blue Lightning zapped from stone to stone until a great sphere of energy encompassed Aizen. Then in a flash he was gone from Magnolia and standing in central chamber of the still in construction seat of power.

All around him were Thrall chipping into the stone of Mt. Hakobe. Scaffolding built everywhere, they were still very much in the stage of just getting the basic caves and rooms built. But soon enough Aizen would have the proper funds to start the next stage of actually carving out the details and stonework. It would primarily in the aesthetic of the Netherworld, or at least how it was described by the Armored Specter. Black stone with gothic angular finishes, lots of Evil symbolism and grand dark themes as only a true Overlord could have in his home.

Aizen smiled as he began he began his way through his future home. He would give it a look over and then give several orders to the Branded that oversaw its construction. He would be gone for at least a month and he didn't want them to be without some idea of what he wanted them to do while he was gone.

* * *

"This great… I should go on SS-class jobs more often." Aizen said as he laid back in a lounge chair. Currently in his human form, he was getting quite a few interested looks from on looking women on the cruise ship that he, Laxus, and his Thunder Legion were taking to Minstrel. Aizen had been outraged at the addition of the three wizards but clamed down when Laxus said they would be taking parts of his share of the reward. Meaning that Aizen's money was safe.

"So could I." Bickslow agreed as he also lounged around in the sun. It had taken a bit of schmoozing to the master but they had gotten the job. The master had been apprehensive about letting the five take the job given its difficulty. But they pulled through with the assurance that Aizen would keep Laxus and his bodyguards under control and keep the destruction to the target and not the nearby town.

"Indeed." Evergreen nodded along with the boys. The fact that the only ship going to and from Fiore and Minstrel was a luxury cruise ship was just a happy accident. And the fact the job offered to pay for any wizards' travel expenses so long as they actually completed the job was just another happy accident.

"You guys are idiots." Laxus said as he stood over the three sunbathers. His shadow covering them and ruining their time. Aizen had half a mind to eat it right then and there. "We're supposed to be on a job, not a vacation." Laxus said with Freed nodding behind him.

"Learn to lighten up man." Aizen waved off the Lightning wizard. "We're going to be going up against some pretty hard odds pretty soon. We should enjoy the time we have before throwing ourselves into the meat grinder. I mean this is a SS-Class job, we could all die. In fact, the odds we all die a horrible painful death are quite high… might as well enjoy the time we have to the fullest." The future Overlord said making Bickslow and Evergreen to look at him and gulp.

"Uh… he's kidding right?" Bickslow asked, echoed by several of his Tiki dolls. "Because you said that this would be a piece of cake with both you and Aizen." Bickslow said as he looked up to Laxus.

"He's just messing with us. We've gotten enough firepower to handle a few stone men." Laxus said with a small glare toward Aizen who was whistling innocently. Laxus sighed and grumbled a bit before he and Freed walked off to return to their rooms to wait out the last few days of the trip.

"You really shouldn't scare us like that. It isn't funny." Evergreen huffed before she returned back to her sunbathing.

"Yeah man, we're supposed to be working together on this." Bickslow agreed as he sat up and looked over to Aizen who seemed to him to be in some sort of daze. "Uh… hello…" Bickslow snapped his fingers over Aizen who quickly reacted by phasing down into the floor and flowing away from the two Fairy Tail wizards without a word of explanation. The reason for this however was that he had felt something. A source of Evil Energy. And as the future Master of Evil he wanted to see just what this was.

* * *

Seilah was not happy. Not even in the slightest. For one thing she had already read the book she had in her hand many times over. But she had a limited supply and so she had to make do with what she had. Secondly, she was surrounded by humans, Kyôka had decided to pay back Mard Geer with forcing them to travel to their target's location by making it expensive as possible.

One might think that a Dark Guild filled with demons of Zeref wouldn't care for things like a budget or financial matters too much… that wasn't the case. Tartaros did indeed have expenses that needed to be paid. The Cube didn't have raw resources, nor did it have much in the way of food production, and the many other things that the guild needed that couldn't be made on Cube. So as much as they detested it… they had to trade and buy things from humans. It was something that they all agreed to not talk about.

Mard Geer was very careful about the finances of the guild as a means of interacting with humans the least amount. Kyôka had a greater tolerance for human interaction and didn't mind it so much if the reason for it warranted it. And getting back at their leader for a minor inconvenient warranted it in Kyôka's mind.

And so here the Goddess of the Chill Moon was now having to suffer exposure to humans as they had taken a luxury cruise ship to the kingdom their target was in. All in the name of petty revenge. It wasn't Kyôka's finest decisions in Seilah's opinion, but she would follow her fellow demon's lead where ever it may be. But it wasn't made easy by the fact that Kyôka was all but ignoring Seilah during their trip. She thought that this would be another great time for the two to enjoy each other's company as they often did… nope.

The, at the moment, secret demon was at the cruise ship's pool bar… alone. Partly for the drinks, partly because it was shaded and Seilah didn't like the sun on her very fair skin. She was using an easy to use transformation magic to hide her demonic traits, Kyôka didn't want to deal with panicked humans at the moment. She had hoped that she and Kyôka could go swimming or some other recreational activity that they so rarely got to do while back on Cube. Seilah had even brought along a few swimsuits that she thought Kyôka would like instead of another book.

"I hope she's having fun without me." Seilah said, a small amount of bleeding jealous anger was coming through her words. The nearby bartender was staying as far away from the scary, clearly scorned, woman as he could. Instead of spending time with her, Kyôka decided to have fun with a few human men. Who likely at first thought they were having the luckiest day of their lives only to find out it would be the worst and possibly last. But Kyôka would enjoy it. While ruthless in her own right and having no sympathy for humans, Seilah just didn't have the sadistic streak that Kyôka had.

Seilah continued to pout as she took another drink from her colorful and festive drink. Not exactly the picture of a demonic killing machine that she was. From the outside looking in she was just a very attractive woman in a bikini at a bar trying to forget her anger and bitter jealousy. Both descriptions were true however. One might expect at some point some poor sap to work up the courage to talk to the clearly distraught woman and attempt to take advantage of the situation. Not single man would dare to do this given the aura of deadly warning that was effortlessly made by the demon. The last thing she wanted was for some disgusting human man to even breath near her, minus the bartender as he made the admittedly acceptable drinks that Seilah was enjoying.

"Now what's a beautiful woman like you doing all alone, that's just wrong." Apparently there were humans foolish enough to not get the message. Seilah looked up, fully ready to swat down this fly in the cruelest way possible. "But what I get from you is that you weren't exactly expecting or wanting to be alone right?" That threw her a bit. As did the man that had taken the seat next to her own.

He was very handsome, in a lean yet rugged manner that reminded Seilah of a majestic lone wolf in the light of the moon. In many ways he resembled a younger Silver Fullbuster but for his tanned skin, leaner build, and slightly sharper facial features. But what really stopped Seilah was the sheer power she could feel under him, that was ready at a moment's notice to be brought the surface. And lastly… there was a unexplained draw to him that Seilah couldn't place. It was a felling that she had never felt before… a need that she didn't know was there. But she knew it wasn't some Charm magic or anything like that, all she could sense was Transformation magic similar to her own on the man. Which also begged the question what did he really look like.

"Y-you… you would be correct." She answered deciding that this man warranted investigation. Not only that but there was a part of her that wanted to get back at Kyôka for abandoning her in a place she didn't want to be. " _If Kyôka can find a human to play with than so can I_." Seilah thought as she tried to recall back to all the books she had read on trying to seduce a man… it was rather limited. Most of her books were written by demons, about demons, for demons. Humans didn't normally play a part in them unless they were victims. "A… friend… I am traveling with just up and left me to fend for myself." Seilah said trying to sound helpless and innocent like some princess trapped and need a knight in shining armor to come and save her.

"I'm going to stop you right there." He said chuckling. "You not very good at that act… and in all honesty I would prefer a woman that can take care of herself." He said making Seilah blush in both embarrassment and… approval? But what he said next drew even further interest. "If they can't… I'd rather just break them." He said with a grin, at the same time lessening his Transformation Magic and showing off his sharp fang like teeth. "But someone like you wouldn't break so easily would you?" There was a draw to the air, every fiber of Seilah's being told her one thing. This man in front of her is power. And very specific type of power. Evil itself.

"No, I wouldn't." She said instinctually falling back to a defense. Her face turned cold, her demonic instincts telling her that this was a fight for dominance… only problem was that two sides of her were in battle. One side telling her to submit to this force of Evil and the other telling her that she was a Etherious of Zeref and she bowed to no one but her creator. And then it was over. The pressure that was coming off him ended and the intimidating savage grin on his face softened to a friendly smile.

"That's good to hear, if you don't break so easily than I'm sure that you can have a nice time despite being stood up." He said and so many things were running through Seilah's mind. Confusion over what just happened, relief that it was over, appreciation to his words, and something else… something she couldn't word. It was small but it feeling that she thought happened when she was with Kyôka… but while before it felt larger in her body this made that a pale imitation in terms of how real it felt. As if the feeling with her fellow demon was something forced while this just… happened. "So what'ch reading there?" He said as he tipped his head forward to look at the pages of the book she was reading. At the same time getting little too close to Seilah than she would normally let anyone but Kyôka. Even if her fellow demons did something like this she would retaliate. But she didn't… and she was having a hard time understanding why. All she could do was answer his question.

"It is uh… titled _Harmony without Time_. It tells of a girl with the power to travel through the ages. She sees all sorts of amazing sights but gets lost in time without the means to return back home." Seilah explained, she had read it many times and it was one of her favorites. It mostly dealt with describing all sorts of fantastical events witnessed through the eyes of a young child. A strange but at times comedic or naïve perspective on often times very serious situations. But she wasn't thinking about that right now, all she could think about was the strange warmth that the man's body radiated. A comforting warmth that once again called to her very core.

"Interesting… I would love to hear a few pages if you don't mind?" He asked with another smile that melted Seilah. He could not be some human, no mere human could make her feel this way.

"Sure…" Seilah said nodding dumbly unable to say anything else.

"Great!" He cheered before turning to the nearby dumbstruck bartender. "Hey, I'm paying good money to be on this cruise. Where's my drink?" He yelled, his voice still friendly but with a clear authority to it now. Almost instantly there was a glass of whisky in front of the man. Seilah was unaware that the bartender and every man that had seen their exchange was looking upon the man sitting next to her with deep jealousy and hero-worship. "That's better…" He said before taking a drink. "The name's Aizen Korath by the way."

"Seilah." She said as she filed away his name. This was a man that she would need to remember and maybe look into later.

* * *

Kyôka was pleased with herself. She had quite a good deal of fun with those moronic fools that thought they had a chance with her. As if she would sully herself with dirty humans. They did prove to be worth a few hours of entertainment. Sturdier than she had expected out of them. With her bloodlust sated for the time being, her normal lust needed attention. Which was why she was looking for Seilah at that moment.

As the demon was walking down the halls of the cruise ship she saw approaching was two wizards. The magic dancing around them telling her such. The first was a tall and well built man with blond hair and determined scowl fixed to his face. Odd, given that most men that saw her instantly leered at her like a piece of meat. Especially when she was wearing what she was now, a next to nothing bikini. Behind him was shorter and leaner man with long green hair, a touch of darkness was in him. A interesting pair, if it wasn't for the fact Kyôka had already had her fill of pain and torture and also she wanted to lay low for this cruise she would be having a good deal of fun with them.

But they passed on by without so much of a single glance to her. But to her trained eye that wasn't wholly true, they both did regard her for a flash of a second. Just long enough to notice that she was hiding her power under layers of sealing magic. She wasn't sure how much they were able to see but given their lack of reaction it wasn't that much, and they were mistaken of her power. Or they did see how much power she had and just didn't care.

" _Maybe once the mission is done I can track them down and show them why they should have coward before me_." She thought before continuing on with her search for her fellow Etherious. She checked Seilah's room, and then the small café that the ship had. But that was about all the places that Kyôka could think that the normally very quiet and secluded Etherious would be.

Eventually Kyôka just decided to contact her via telepathy only to get some form of strange external feedback. That put Kyôka on edge, someone had deliberately blocked her contacting Seilah before it made the connection. Now Kyôka began sensing out for Seilah's demonic energy, it should be the only other source on the ship. But as she grew closer to the source of energy… it was too damn huge for it to be Seilah alone.

She found Seilah on the top deck, and saw her fellow Etherious at the shaded bar… talking to some human man. And she was laughing at something he had said… Kyôka's brain had to reboot for a second to fully understand that what she was seeing was real. Several people gave the woman a very wide berth as she marched across the pool deck over to the bar where Seilah was disgracing her kind by talking to some revolting… and then it hit her.

All it took was for the man to glance at her direction before a waterfall of power cascaded onto Kyôka. She stopped dead in her tracks and some small and tiny part of her felt a overwhelming sense of fear and submission. But this in turn caused Kyôka to snap and crush those feelings with extreme prejudice. She wouldn't ever let herself feel so… weak.

"Kyôka… are you just going to stand there?" The sound of Seilah's voice snapped Kyôka out of her thoughts. She blinked and saw both her fellow Etherious and the man looking at her expectedly.

"Seilah, what are you doing with… that." She said glaring at the man sitting next to Seilah like it was perfectly normal to do so. When it was anything but. And the human had the gall to smirk at her.

"This is Aizen, we were just discussing the first chapter of _Harmony without Time_. He has some very interesting perspectives on the deliberate lack of character development in the early pages. I personally think…" Seilah began but Kyôka couldn't take to hear this. That she was so easily speaking with some human like they were friends.

"Be quiet Seilah." Kyôka ordered. Her Curse power flaring around her. "I will forgive this… whatever this is once. But you are to come back with me this instant." Kyôka growled trying to hold back the rage she was feeling right now. She hated everything that just happened, Seilah conversing with a human and then that feeling of submission she felt toward that same human. On that line of thinking Kyôka 's eyes widened. She resisted… but Seilah didn't.

"Is this the one that stood you up?" The sound of this man speaking drew her attention away from that infuriating revelation. "You shouldn't act so possessive…" He said as he stirred his drink with a twist of his hand. He dared to lecture her, some lesser being talking down to her! "… after all you were the one left her to herself. A crime to leave such beautiful woman alone like that when you have a chance to be with her." He said and… was Seilah actually blushing at his comment. "You had your chance now leave, we were having a good time before you showed up." That was it. She didn't care if she destroyed the whole ship and had to swim to the mainland. But she was going to destroy this pathetic human and then punish Seilah severely for her disgraceful actions.

"You worm! You have no idea who you are speaking too!" Kyôka roared as she dropped her Transformation magic and unleashed her Whip-Talons. But faster than she could see he ducked under her attack and was reaching up with a blue glowing hand toward her face. Every instinct in her screamed louder than ever before to get the fuck away at any cost from whatever he was about to do. She pushed hard off the deck of the ship, breaking the floor, to get away from his attack. She landed away, the sounds of people leaving the area in a hurry as they could tell a magical fight was about to go underway. "What… what was that?"

"Nothing you need to know." He said casually not showing any sign that he was getting ready for a fight. "But you can tell just from that, fighting me isn't just a fight to the death… it's something far worse." He chuckled and Kyôka was finding him more and more maddening. "But let's cut this short. I don't want to fight… there is no real reason to. If you feel this strongly about all this, then I can just be on my way." He said and Kyôka was skeptical. Whatever he just tried to do to her scared her to her core. And she knew it wasn't something that would harm her in the normal sense. She was finding herself disliking the idea of fighting this man, at least like this. With backup and a better location yes… then she would destroy him. She then watched as he turned to Seilah. "It has been lovey speaking with you Seilah, I wish we could continue but I think that would do more harm than good at this point." His words were carefully chosen, to mostly pull blame back on her. Kyôka did not like the meaning behind him doing that, he was intending to try and worm his way further into Seilah. And before anyone could say another word… he phased into the floor. A shadow now was where he stood and then soon flowed away, climbing walls and out of sight.

"One day I'm going to destroy that worm." Kyôka grumbled as she mentally returned her Transformation magic over her. She heard a small huff of annoyance and then sharply turned to Seilah. Quicker than the eye could see Kyôka grabbed Seilah's arm and pulled her up in the air. Her fingers digging into her fellow's Etherious' skin hard enough to draw a small bit of blood. "Don't think I forgot about you." There was fear Seilah's eyes, good… that meant she understood what was coming.

* * *

Aizen dropped from the ceiling of his room into his bed. A large smirk of victory fixed on his face. That could not have gone better, everything played out perfectly. He was successful in approaching the source of evil energy, who just happened to be one of the most attractive women he had ever seen in his life. Then he was able to talk his way into being on good terms with said woman, learned of a neat book he would have to check out some time… bonus. Then he was able to scare the shit out of that rather rude intruder with a threat of Branding.

" ** _That was a interesting encounter… but you will need to be careful for the rest of the trip to avoid them_**." The Armored Specter said as his ghostly form phased into view. It's helmet's slits looking down on him, giving no sign that there were any eyes behind the metal.

"No duh… I can sense them easy enough though. But just what the hell where they?" Aizen said as he dropped his Transformation magic and fell back into the comfy bed. "All through out talking and listening to Seilah, that question was in the back of my head annoying me."

" ** _I believe they are demons… both of them_**." The ghost of a past Overlord said with a tone that was both surprised and interested. " ** _But not natural ones. They do not come from the Abyss, the Shadow Plane, or Hellscape. My guess is that they are artificially created demons… ingenious_**." Aizen took all of this in, and he realized who they might be. And it was odd that the Armored Specter did not. Over the years Aizen had been able to get an understanding of the bond between them to an extent. Both minds were separate and only through a mutual desired connection could they be linked. Information was exclusive to one side, there were things that Aizen knew that the Armored Specter did not, and vice versa. Generally, the past Overlord checked in on what was going when he sensed Aizen's emotions peek, normally through things like anticipation or excitement. But normally the ghost stayed in some form of rest mode where he didn't see and hear what Aizen saw and heard.

" _Artificially created demons… hmmm I wonder where they could have come from_." Aizen was amused by his own sarcasm. " _Demons of Zeref take cruises… neat_." Aizen then looked back up to the still standing Armored Specter. "Don't really care what exactly what they are, just wanted to get an idea." Aizen shrugged, internally deciding that the ghost didn't need to know what he knew. For all the help that the Armored Specter had given him over the years… he was still a former Overlord. Aizen wouldn't trust someone like that under any circumstances. Overlords and Overladies as a rule of thumb were greedy and self-serving, if he ever got the chance to turn the tables on Aizen it was highly likely he would take it.

" ** _It does explain why you were able to influence them so easily. You were lucky that the first was in the state of scorn that she was. Had she not been then her instincts would have caused her to react much in the same way the other responded_**."

"I don't know about that. Seilah is smarter than whoever that bird bitch was." Aizen said with a frown, even if everything had gone as well as it did… it was far to short of Aizen. He really liked talking to Seilah. "I need to get her on my side, she's not an asset I would like to lose any time soon."

" ** _For her power as a demon, her intellect, or maybe for some more base reason_**?" The ghost deadpanned and Aizen groaned in exasperation.

"Fucking god she was hot!" Aizen roared, his voice muffled by an impromptu pillow to his face. He then removed the pillow and glared at the ceiling. "Its official… I'm a boob guy. Yeah I like ass and legs but damn… it hurts… it really hurts to just leave like that when she had such a great rack." Aizen complained before looking to the Armored Specter. "You? Boobs, legs, ass… which do you prefer?"

" ** _I will not answer such a crude question. I blame that Clive man for this, utterly on him_**."

"Don't not insult the master!" Aizen said as he shot up in his bed. "Gildarts has taught me many things and… and you're gone." Aizen said after the Armored Specter vanished from view leaving Aizen all alone in his room. With a small click of his tongue Aizen fell back again into his bed. "All that aside…I really hope that she's not in too much trouble." Aizen said with a mix of anger and worry.


	6. Chapter 6

"It' so fucking hot!" Aizen grumbled as he trudged his way through the train station behind Laxus and his Thunder Legion. He had grown up in the snowy north, he was used to chillier climates. Minstrel was one giant dessert, large mesas dotted its sun-baked landscaped, small to large oases provided the centers of villages and cities alike. It was often called the Lands Without Shade, a moniker that Aizen was not too pleased with. Given that shade shadow was quite delicious.

"Quit you're whining, you'd be cooler if you took off that fur pelt off," Laxus said with Bickslow and Evergreen both looking at him with disbelieving looks. It was a little hypocritical for Laxus to say something like that given he still had his large black overcoat draped over his shoulders.

"Shut Up!" Aizen yelled back. "I'll wear what I want." He said as he continued to sweat and pant under the hot sun that shined down into the open roof train station. They were in the port city of Calbim and had gotten off the cruise ship easy enough. Now they were heading deeper into the nation and towards their target. Two days by train and they would be in the mining town of Cil where the representative of the Minstrel Republic would be waiting for them. Aizen was dreading the trip if the train lacked any form of AC like the train station did.

" ** _You will need to purge this annoyance from yourself if you're going to be able to lead Reds into battle_**." The Armored Specter chuckled much to irritation to Aizen. The future Overlord knew that this would only get worse. Given that they had the sea winds to cool the air, but soon they would be out in the dry heat blasted dessert.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up," Aizen grumbled as he dragged himself on the train. The feeling bare basic AC breathing a bit of life back into the young man. He could at least feel that he no longer was sweating gallons. Didn't mean like he didn't smell like he was. With one sniff his face soured, thankfully there was a shower in his suite. He was really loving the fact Minstrel was footing the bill for the top end means of travel.

So with a flow through the cabins along the floors and walls as nothing but a shadow, he headed for his cabin and a nice cold shower. He had been in such a hurry that he had not seen that two others from the cruise ship had come onto the train.

"You are not to leave my sight, do you understand Seilah?" Kyôka growled as she looked behind her to see Seilah nodding submissively. Kyôka's fellow demon never looking up from her gaze toward the floor. "If you do then I'll have to punish you again." Kyôka grabbed Seilah's face and forced her to look into her own eyes. "Now say it again…"

"Humans are filthy pigs that don't deserve a single thought other than their death." Seilah repeated the words like she had done a thousand times over. Kyôka's frown however had not left her. The tone was still a pained and sad one, like a kicked puppy that did something bad. It wasn't what Kyôka wanted, she wanted Seilah to say it with as much conviction and belief that she herself had for those words.

"Good enough." Kyôka said as she let go of Seilah. "But it seems that I'm going to need to work on you a little more during our ride to Cil." Kyôka casually said as she walked further into the train, not seeing the look of betrayal and fear that was on Seilah's face.

* * *

"I hate water… I really hate water." Inferna grumbled as she felt greatly annoyed as she walked up the gangplank back onto the ship that she and the three other Netherghuls used to get around the world in search of the Overlord. They had spent years traveling around the known world without a hint of the Overlord.

"Aye… 'fter years 'm gettin' sick of it me 'self." Hakon agreed as he came up the gangplank after Inferna. The two watched as Minions ran up alongside them, each of them carrying hordes of gold and jewels. Behind them was a ruined port city that they had just raided, a rumor had been going around the coasts that it was home to an overlord. Turned out to just be some vampire that styled himself with the title, in fact he was far from the true Overlord.

"If we don't find the new Overlord soon…" Inferna couldn't say that she was that unhappy with her second undead life. It was filled with killing, pillaging, and fighting somewhat strong opponents. Just what she wanted out of life… or un-life as it were. However there was certainly a feeling of _what's next?_ going on with her. There was someone out there that she was one day meant to fight, and she was itching to have that fight.

"I'm sure we 'ill." Hakon chuckled as he starched his long beard. "But 'fr right now, we best be countin' down the number of ports." He said as he continued on past her and up onto the ship. Inferna watched as he went straight toward the main cabin that acted as bar/gathering room for the Netherghuls. It was supposed to be the captain's quarters, however they all agreed not to have that fight and just use it for everyone. Meaning that everyone had claimed a piece of the ship for themselves.

Hakon slept in the bar area, most of the time he was passed out. He still had a personal cabin below deck but he rarely used it. He never claimed that he lived in what used to be the captain's quarters so none of the others' ego was hurt by this living arrangement.

Cryos had made his own little kingdom out of the Minion quarters. He had them all serving him hand and foot. It made no sense to the others but the Dark Elf Prince was able to stomach prolonged contact with the dimwits. Cryos even said he had respect for them at this skill in being just what they were… evil minions.

Malady held up in the bow of the ship, none of the other Netherghuls ever dared to go there. Cryos believed that it was a place of unholy necromantic magic, and that it should be disturbed or they would all suffer the consequences. Hakon was deathly convinced that should he even think about going towards the room Malady would zap his bits into nothing. Inferna meanwhile knew exactly what was waiting behind those doors… a world of pink and girly cuteness that was still unmistakable evil.

Inferna herself stuck to one place above all else on the ship. The crow's nest. She stayed up there to avoid everyone else and at night watching the stars above. It was one of the few peaceful activates she enjoyed. Ever since her father left her out in the red sands of her homeland, she had watched the stars and looked to them for guidance. Now she mostly followed Gnarl's malicious advice and left behind the childish notion that the stars held any power over her. She was a being of evil, the celestial bodies were still in the realm of divinity and so were not for her.

"It would seem that we are at a loss for leads." The sound of Cryos' regal and self-absorbed voice brought Inferna out of her musings. "This had been the only one that held a sherd of creditability… I fear we are once again out of options."

"No!" Malady whined like the spoiled child she was. "There must be something… I don't want to go back to the Tower Lands again." Malady said crossing her arms under her chest. And Inferna and Cryos had to agree with that sentiment. Going back to the lands of the Dark Tower was counterproductive in many ways, but without a lead to go on they needed to do so. Now all they could do was return and see if Gnarl had any insight into the whereabouts of the current Overlord or maybe the Tower or Nether Heart would give them a vision.

"We have no choice… we've searched all the known lands. There must be something we missed." Cryos grumbled, the annoyance in his voice clear for everyone to hear. But what he said got Inferna thinking. They had checked the Known Lands. The various continents connected to the Tower Lands. However… there were lands that were thought to be beyond the great sea.

"You!" Inferna pointed to one of the many Minions. "Get Harkon and tell him to get into his coffin. And to tell the others were going to be going on a long voyage." Inferna ordered as this new idea took root in her mind.

"You think of somethin'?" Malady asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Both of you get in your coffins, we're going to want to sleep through this trip." Inferna ordered not giving the other two Netherghuls an explanation. Not that she felt she needed to give them one. Right now she had one of her gut feelings, the kind that never had been wrong before.

* * *

"Ah… much better." Aizen sighed as he came out of the suite's shower room and into the main compartment. His tail swinging around his feet in a show of his mood of bliss at the reprieve from the hot weather. His Transformation magic had been long since dropped, and the future Overlord was in nothing but a provided bathrobe.

"You know I don't I've gotten used to you looking like that." The sound of Bickslow surprised Aizen who looked to one of the two beds to see the man laying back relaxing. Aizen's lips twitched slightly at the annoyance at the fact that this wasn't a single person room and he would have to share a space with someone else. "Don't get me wrong, you look badass as fuck but… have to remind myself that you're Aizen."

"It's not that big of a change. My face is still the same." Aizen grumbled, to him it was such a stupid thing. People made such a big deal out of his real appearance. It wasn't just back when he was a kid, the few times that people outside of Fairy Tail saw what he really looked like were not good events. Fear and anger quickly came to anyone that saw his real form, then they died. He had to keep it a secret or else the whole incident with the Shinning Justice Order would happen all over again.

"Not that big of a change? You got horns, a tail, shark teeth, claws, and scaly red skin." Bickslow pointed out as he sat up on the bed. Aizen meanwhile began getting dressed, first using his Transformation Magic as his horns had grown a bit since childhood… made putting on shirts hard as hell without ripping them up.

"So where are the rest, I'm assuming that Evergreen is in her room getting it up to her standards?" Aizen asked as he finished getting his clothes back on and took a spot facing the large window that showed the desert landscape outside go on by.

"Yeah, Laxus and Freed are bunking together… one of them wasn't happy about that and the other felt the exact opposite." Bickslow chuckled and Aizen smiled at that as well. "It sometimes hurts to see Freed get like that knowing its never going to be mutual."

"We all know how he feels, we all know how much of a pig Laxus can be on his bad moods. It is a little sad." Aizen had to admit that he pitied Freed, as someone that wanted someone else that would never be interested. Aizen himself had never known that feeling, he naturally had a dark allure that drew women and men both in. "Having to watch the person you have such strong feelings for act the way Laxus can at times. Makes you want to…" Aizen stopped as he noticed something out the window. "Damn."

"What… see something?" Bickslow asked as he got off the bed and walked over to the window. "Oh… fuck… that's what we're fighting?" Both of them watched as row upon row of marching war golems locked stepped through the sands. Aizen quickly counted, it was a ten by thirty blocks of constructs all marching to perfect step with each other. All being done with an efficiency that only can come from machines.

Each one of them looked exactly the same. Vaguely humanoid in shame with inverted legs and long elongated faces being the biggest difference between them and a normal human. The magical machines were bulky and moved with a slow lock movement that was entirely alien to the ideas of grace and dexterity. They were built to take punishment and keep on going, a wall of stone made animate by magic that kept marching forward. And each one was built with two magical cannons into their shoulders and armed massive stone sword that was more akin to a club in practice.

"Do you see that… at their joints." Aizen asked as he tried to focus as much as he could.

"I think… they're pretty far away. I'm more concerned with if they're going to attack us or not." Bickslow said as he wondered if he should get ready for a fight. The marching war golems weren't heading for the train but heading parallel to the railroad back to the port the wizards had just left.

"No… the job said that not one single one of these things have attacked anything in the borders of Minstrel, but the second they do leave they go crazy and attack everything." Aizen explained as he tried to see what he noticed earlier. He focused his eyes as best he could to see past the distance and the shimmer of heat. Dripping out of every joint of the war golems was some kind of tar-like substance, what it was the future Overlord had no idea. It couldn't have been an oil or other lubricant given the way that the war golems moved. Aizen had read up on Durentel and their war golems, thank you Levy, and whatever he was seeing wasn't mentioned anywhere in the accounts of the magical war constructs.

"By our luck… I'm guessing those are just the foot soldiers." Bickslow sighed, those things out there all looked like a tough fight all on their own. And there was three hundred of them just in that single formation.

"The books Levy gave me called them Hesiti, and yeah… they're the basic of the basic for what we're facing. The higher tiered golems range in size and specialty, with some of them reaching the level of the Ten Wizard Saints." Aizen said and the thought only of a machine on the same power scale as the Master was unsettling. "Thankfully those are rare and extremely difficult to produce… years in crafting the body and even more to start it up. Given the timeline for this job I doubt we would have to fight something like that."

"Don't tell Laxus that… I'm pretty sure his grin grew ten times when he found out there was the possibility to test out his skills against something on par with his grandfather." Bickslow nervously chuckled and Aizen just sighed in response. Laxus had bad moods… a lot… but a growing development since Aizen knew him was his obsession with taking over Fairy Tail and beating out Makarov. Laxus was beginning to take the Killing Your Own Father trope a little too seriously.

"I'm sure he'll manage." Aizen said with controlled annoyance as he leaned back in his seat. A frown set on his face as he watched the marching magical machines lockstep toward the Wizards' port of arrival in this desert nation. The small irregularity of their job's target from what historical facts knew about them was gnawing at the future Overlord's mind. The trained hunter side of him was telling him that it was the prey that stood out from the rest that needed to be watched. "The bar open yet?" Aizen asked feeling the need to numb his worry for the time being.

* * *

"I need a drink." Kyôka grumbled as he walked through the halls of the train cars. Seilah right behind her as were the rules of her punishment dictated. The lead Tartaros demon hadn't been happy for days, not since that damn human had shown up and put all sorts of ideas in Seilah.

Something was very wrong with Kyôka's fellow demon, both in body and mind. It was obvious that Seilah was doubting many of the convictions that demons as a whole knew to be true. And moreover, during their punishment session Kyôka discovered that something had begun to change in the makeup of Seilah's Etherious' body. There was a draw on her that wasn't there before. All of them were loosely connected back to Cube, handy for when they died and could be reborn. But whatever was drawing on Seilah now was much stronger and would snap back at any attempt at removal. All of this made Kyôka angry and nervous to just who the hell was that man. Seilah was useless in exactly who he was, Aizen Korath, that was it… all they both knew in hard facts.

And that power that he had that scared her to her very core. It now was all blurry but she could remember a glowing blue hand and a predatory look in his eyes. It wasn't right, that look belonged to her! She was the one that hunted, she was never the prey. But what made her even more scared was the lack of killing intent behind his attack, whatever that was going to do to her… wasn't going to kill her. It was going to do something far worse. Even her Torture Curse still had the intent to kill… if a bit of a dragged out death… but the intent was still there. If she had to say anything about it… it would be that reminded her of how Franmalth looked when he talked about his collection of souls. But that was not an exact comparison.

She would need to talk to Mard Geer about this new player and possible threat. He already showed a sense of cunning able to confuse and cause doubt in a member of the Nine Demon Gates. And then on top of that held a power that frightened herself on an instinctual level. This would be needed to be addressed sooner or later. But Kyôka personally would be conflicted on whether she wanted to be personally involved in doing so. On the one hand she was furious at that bug of a human for what he did and the insult he gave to all demon kind, but… right now all she wanted was never seeing his face again.

"I know a few drinks I'm sure they can make for you." Seilah offered but that response to Kyôka's own mumblings just raised her bad mood.

"Yes I'm sure you had plenty of time to learn what humans are capable of doing." Kyôka growled bitterly causing Seilah to shut down further. If it wasn't for the fact Kyôka knew that their chances to complete this mission were already doubtful enough, she would have killed Seilah just to send her back to Cube. Never the less Kyôka continued on her way toward the train car that held a bar for the passengers, spending more of Mard Geer's money would give her a tiny bit of relief along with getting shit faced. But the second she opened the door to the train car and saw who was sitting there… all thought of relieving her stress and anger was destroyed.

"Hey! It's you." And it was too late to try and leave. He had seen them and already that look of a predator circling its prey entered his eyes. Aizen Korath, there he was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand much like how she had first seen him. Only now he was fully clothed and without Seilah. "Are you following me because if you really wanted to get to know me better you could have just asked." He was way too smug for it to be genuine which meant he was mocking her.

"I am not following you, but just why the hell are you on this damn train?" She didn't care one bit to the stares that she was getting from the humans. And from the continued smirk on his face he didn't either.

"Me? Oh… that's simple… I'm heading to Cil because I'm a Wizard hired to deal with the awakened War Golems." Mumbles and excited whispers crossed between the few occupants of the car. Meanwhile both Kyôka and Seilah both had their eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Should be an interesting fight. Now… I've given my reason… care to reciprocate?" He asked as he shook his glass of booze causally.

"Kyôka… maybe we should…" Seilah started but Kyôka already knew where she was going with that. She had a mind to slap her fellow demon for that but doing so would likely give the man an opening. She could see it in how he carried himself, every movement he made was ready to run over to them and try his luck at that power he had. He was looking for the right moment to strike, and taking her attention off him for a single second would give him all the chance he needed.

"Quiet, I know." Kyôka growled back, she knew that working with this man was tactically sound. That they needed all the help they could get in the face of an enemy that could easily overwhelm them in both numbers and power. But to work with him… it made Kyôka sick. "Seilah… make everyone leave now." Seilah wasted no time using her Macro Curse to force everyone out of the train car, meanwhile the Wizard just watched impassively. Only a small hint of interest came over him initially. Whatever Kyôka thought about him, she could see that he was well trained and skilled in controlling his reactions.

"Hmm… alone with a beautiful woman and her friend… whatever shall we do." He said obviously continuing his mocking tone but that still didn't mean motive couldn't be seen in his words. Ignoring the clear jab at herself, Kyôka could see that he still intended to target Seilah.

"Shut up, you are not dealing with just anyone here. We are Etherious, demons of the Black Wizard Zeref. Members of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros!" Kyôka was feeling a bit freer with information. She needed to impose some sense of fear in him. But instead of reacting like any other human… he just laughed. Kyôka's eye twitched at that blatant show of arrogance.

"Wonderful! I had thought that you were some kind of demon but… yes… Zeref made you. That makes sense." He said before he stood up from his seat and placed his glass down on the bar. "And thank you for making this a private meeting… lets me lay all the cards on the table." And with that he dropped whatever Transformation Magic he had over him showing what he really looked like.

It was surprising to see that he was more like them than human. Crimson skin covered his body instead of the tanned flesh that was there before. Much like a lizard however, the scales seemed to be heaviest on his backside, his face while now red was still fairly a flesh texture. It was behind his ears that the lizard-like scales really showed and from the way they extended down his neck, Kyôka could guess that his chest was also bare of them as well.

Then there were his horns, two sets grew out of the sides of his head, right above his sharp and slightly elongated ears. Both were ivory white and smooth without a single groove or ridge. The first set extended back before extending up and then returning back to straight back. The second set grew right under the first, though at half the size and length.

The rest of his face was mostly humanish, aside from the lizard-like yellow eyes and sharp shark-like teeth. If Kyôka wasn't already actively hating this man then she would even say he was quite handsome. And now that she knew he was more like them than not, she would have found him very pleasing to look at. But his actions had already poisoned her opinion of him. Lastly there was his tail, very long… almost twice his twice his size. Ending with barbs that Kyôka could tell could be retracted, the fact they were out said enough about his readiness for a fight should it break out.

"Aizen Korath… not a name I recognize from Zeref's creations." Kyôka said, a bit of her anger had dropped. Knowing that she was dealing with something above a human made much of what happened a bit easier to understand and accept. It certainly cleared up why he was able to connect to Seilah at all.

"Because I'm not." He growled, showing a true sense of anger. "I was born not written, and for your information… I still consider myself human. Just… a little extra in my blood." He said before he grabbed his glass off the bar and took a drink.

"That unfortunate." Kyôka deadpanned. "But what exactly is that extra?" He didn't answer at first. And when he did respond it wasn't to her question. Instead he just turned into a shadow like he did to escape them prior. He then phased to the other side of the bar and returned back to his humanoid form. He then proceeded to refill his drink, and then paid for it.

"So what does Tartaros have in mind for these Golems?" He asked ignoring her question entirely. He then began pouring two glasses for them. Kyôka starred at the hard liquor, she did come here for that exact reason. But his rude dismissal of her question returned a bit more of her anger toward him.

"It's the same as you." Kyôka finally relented and sat down at the bar with Seilah following her lead. "They are too big of a threat, they are a benign cancer at the moment but can and will grow more deadly as time goes on."

"They are hardly benign." He scoffed before taking a drink. "Anything you might know about an enemy is thrown out the window with the addition of a single anomaly to them." He scolded like he was speaking to some newborn. Further angering Kyôka to the point where she was sure he was doing this on purpose.

"Sound reasoning… you suggest that there is one such anomaly in the golems?" She grinded out trying to hold back the bile that rose in her throat. She had missed something that he had noticed, unacceptable! She had been hunting all sorts of creatures and beings for centuries, and this man was talking down to her on a fundamental level.

"Something is leaking out of their joints, some kind of black liquid. Not sure what it could be, but all the books that I read about the golems never suggested that they had a drop of liquid in their bodies to begin with." He explained, and this new information puzzled Kyôka and Seilah both. Neither one had heard of something like this, they would need to investigate this further when they had the chance.

"Since this mission has new chapters we were not aware of prior… we should work together in the greater odds we are successful." Seilah said trying to hide the hope in her voice. Kyôka knew that just being around Aizen was further pulling her toward him. Kyôka had already made up her mind on the idea of working with him and whoever he was with. No. While it was true that facing a mutual foe would be a better tactical choice, in the long term Aizen was a threat and working with him now would only make that threat greater in the future. Kyôka wasn't about to let him dig his claws further into Seilah or give him the chance to learn more about her own abilities.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kyôka looked up from her thoughts in shock that it had been the man that turned them down. "While spending more time with you two would be interesting… I'm afraid that I can't do it. My friends are aware of my true nature but the trust me. You on the other hand are members of a Dark Guild and demons of Zeref no less… I highly doubt they would be willing to overlook that. In fact… I'm _supposed_ to attempt to arrest any members of any Dark Guild I come across." At that he took a nearby rag and threw it at Kyôka. "Oh no… darn it… I tried my best but the dastardly demons got away… I suck."

" _I'm going to rip him to pieces_!" Kyôka mentally raged as she tore the rag off her face. Thankfully she w*+as too distracted by her anger to notice Seilah covering her giggling at Aizen's antics. "Whatever… have your reasons. It doesn't matter in the end, once we're done destroying our target you'll be next." Kyôka growled before she stood up and began stomping off to her room.

"Mmm… I always did like salty snacks." Aizen chuckled before giving one last look to Seilah. A wink later and he vanished into the floor and the shadow that replaced him phased back toward his own room.

* * *

"What do you mean they went off into the sunset!" Gnarl yelled after slamming his hand on the small table that had been set up for him. While the oldest minion alive, he was still as strong as the bad old days when he walked along with the rest of the minions to battle. Thus… his outrage caused the delicious bowl of grubs and roaches to be sent flying into the air and onto the head of one lucky Brown.

"Dats what dy say! Deadies go off into coffins and tell Minion to set sail across the sea." The reporting Brown said with normal minion enthusiasm. Gnarl groaned and began rubbing his chin as he did when in thought.

"We've looked everywhere else… why not send those rotting meat bags off where no minion has been." Mortis grumbled as he hung back in the shadows like he always did.

"I'm worried that they will become rotting meat bags if they travel too far from the Tower Lands for too long." Gnarl pointed out as he shuffled his way toward the open arches that gave a spectacular view of the lands that the Dark Tower shadowed with imposing form. "They have already…"

"BIG TROUBLE!" One of the Browns from the dungeons screamed as he and several other minions ran up the stairs to the Dark Tower's Throne Room. "Boss! Da prisoners are outs… day killin bunches of Minions!"

"It the stinky not-anymore Mistress and stupid hero!"

"And Elvies! Lots of Elvies!" Gnarl just stared at the screaming Minions with his glowing beady eyes. This was not good news. No… this wasn't even the kind of bad news he enjoyed hearing about. The Tower for years had been degrading due to a lack of an Overlord to rule it and infuse it with Evil Energy. The Tower Heart had long since dulled it just a background magical artifact. Gnarl had even been planning on moving the Minion Hives back to the Netherworld.

"Mortis, go to the Burrows and make sure that the Hives are ready to be taken to the nearest Nerthergate. We are leaving the Dark Tower." Gnarl ordered as he shuffled to the pool of water that acted as the central interface of the Tower Heart.

"It takes time… but we should be able to gain a bit of time by sending what Minions we have to unlock the beast cages we have in the arena." Mortis mumbled before moving off to do just that. Gnarl knew that Mortis was one of the few Minions with a brain and would get the job done. Leaving him to handle the Tower Heart. This wasn't the first time the Dark Tower had been attacked when an Overlord was absent, and there were procedures in place to keep the worst magics of the Tower Heart out of the hands of stupid heroes. There was a reason why the last Overlord found it being used to grown pumpkins.

He began enacting the needed words of power. Various black speeches and forbidden tongues were needed to do this and only he, the Gnarl, knew all the needed commands. But what began to frustrate him was the fight he needed to pull to do this rather simple task. Another power was pushing back on him, something was actively trying to slow him down. What should have taken five minutes turned to an hour of dark mumblings and Evil incoherent shouts.

"Not so fast Gnarl." The aged Minion's eyes narrowed at the sweet womanly voice. He nudged his head to see Rose standing over a dead Minion. The woman was a mess but beaten was not a word that could be placed on her. In the years since her capture at the end of her father's failure to regain power, she had not broken under his own personal attention in the torture chambers. He would say it was impressive if he cared enough. Traitors were one type of villain that the aged Minion hated rather than adored. "I can't let you lock down the Tower Heart until I find out who is the next chosen Overlord."

"Heh… that's what you want is it?" Gnarl chuckled as he began building up his own Evil Energy in preparation what he needed to do. "Leave this place, I'll tell you exactly who is the next Overlord." His willingness to tell her caused the momentary shock he needed to dump all of his hastily built magic into the pool behind him and override the magic she used to keep him out of the Tower Heart. "It's your blood… the spawn of your own sister and Aizen Korath."

"Impossible! Both of them died from father's ritual!" Rose shouted in disbelief. This information blinding her to her failure to keep the ancient Minion from completing his task.

"Not at all… Evil always finds a way." Gnarl sneered happily at her before being enveloped by shadow and vanishing from the room.

"Shit!" Rose swore as she realized what Gnarl had done. She then ran over to the pool and sent every tendril of magic power she could into the conduit to the most powerful Dark Artifact in the lands. "No! No no no no no!" Rose continued to attempt to grab ahold of some piece of power but only found the shell of ancient wards holding firm.

"I take it you failed?" Rose looked back with burning anger at both her failure and the cheery narcissistic way the speaker had asked that question. There standing where she had been a moment ago was the elf that had rescued her from that horrible dungeon. She never got his name.

"There's nothing left here… maybe a spell stone or two… a chest of gold… all worthless compared to what was just in my reach." She said before looking back into the pool. She didn't care enough to notice his footsteps walking toward her. He could come and kill her… didn't matter… she had failed so royally that it would be fitting to die. But death didn't come… instead there was the sound of a slice of flesh and then dripping of blood into the clear pool. "What are you doing… it will never recognize you as…" Almost answering her words the pool began to glow red.

"With the blood of an Overlord in my veins it will recognize me. Or at least an Overlord's brother's blood… close enough." The Elf explained as they both watched as the Tower Heart raised out of the pool. Rose watched with awe as this single Elf had managed to outmaneuver the wards and spells that protected the Tower Heart with the simplest tactic in magic ever.

"But how… no family of an Overlord survives their successor." It was a well-known fact that one of the first things a new Overlord did was kill off all potential rivals for the title. First on the list were relatives of the previous Overlord.

"This was before the so-called First Overlord who built the Dark Tower and crafted the Tower Heart. My ancestor, Grenvill, was the brother of the man that took the mantle of leader of the Netherspawn, he who set the Dwarves and Elves on their bitter hatred of each other, and later became the Master of Evil. It was this man that wrote the rules of the Fell Magics of Evil itself." The Elf said before he approached the floating Tower Heart and raised his hand to the artifact of Evil.

" ** _And I didn't do all that to have the scum blood of my brother claim it for themselves_**." A voice boomed throughout the throne room of the Dark Tower. Runic arrays began forming across the Tower and then expanded beyond. Creeping and settling into the surrounding air glowing baleful red. " ** _I knew this would happen one day… the bastard descendent of Grenvill would return to claim was is not_** _ **theirs**_."

"What is this! You died long before the Tower Heart even existed!" The Elf shouted toward the disembodied voice. Rose meanwhile couldn't believe what was happening around her… and then she began to decipher the runes that were spreading across the throne room. The Elf hadn't noticed the sheer catastrophic horror that this voice was preparing to unleash on them but she had.

" ** _I knew that something akin to it would come, that someone after me would bind Evil Energy to a focus. All I did was weave this message and spell into the Magics of Evil itself_**."

"That's Impossible! That level of magical manipulation is the domain of the gods!" The Elf shouted as the runic arrays around him covered the entire throne room. He could feel the ghostly voice smirk despite the lack of the needed lips to do so.

" ** _Indeed… so it would seem. But I still managed it_**." It said before a suddenly clicking sound filled the chamber. Each click was following a rune rotating into place, a flow of energy from the Tower Heart began flowing down the paths created by the runes, slowly filling up the entire array. " ** _I dearly hope that you are last of my brother's foolish seed, destroying a line is only worth it if it is root and stem_**."

"If you proceed with what you're doing, then the Dark Tower will be destroyed!" Rose called out finally alerting the Elf to danger that was around him.

" ** _Hmm… oh… I hadn't noticed that there was another person here_**." The voice said dismissively, its tone showing both a lack of care for the Dark Tower or the fact others beyond the Elf could be harmed. " ** _If this Seat of Power is destroyed so be it, it is not mine… it was built by another. That old maggot Gnarl is not here nor are there any Netherspawn… the loss of this place of Evil is nothing compared to my legacy of finishing what I started_**." There was an implied shrug to that statement.

"Sorceress! Get me out of here!" The Elf demanded looking to Rose. She could not believe that this fool could think that she could take him from here. This trap was set up by someone who can do god level magics. There was no leaving this place… at least for him.

"My Lord, would it not please you if I could leave while he could not?" Rose stood up and faced the center of the array on the Tower Heart. The Elf first looked at Rose with shock but then changed to a scowling glare of rage.

"Whore! You change allegiance so quickly!" The Elf boomed as he drew his sword and readied a swing towards her. But instead of cutting into flesh, the blade harmlessly dropped to the ground a pile of dust, leaving the hilt in the Elf's hand before that too turned to dust. The Elf just stared down to his weapon now on the floor then back to Rose who just gave a small smirk back to him back to him before returning her attention to the real power in the room.

" ** _Yes… it would be amusing to me to add more sorrow on my brother's moronic descendent But… you have the magic of a Mistress lingering on you but not the full bound. An Overlord found you unworthy… why should I? Though I guess I care not for the opinions of any recent Overlord. However… I will not give a single opportunity for escape for the spawn of my brother's line_**."

"All you would need to do my Lord is give me access to the pool below the Tower Heart. This Elf here is without a hint of magic power, he will not be able to provide the magic needed to use it at all." Rose pleaded while still trying to sound both submissive and confident at the same time. She knew how to speak to Overlords and how to get them to do things they wouldn't normally do. There were sounds of the intelligence behind the voice and power mulling her words over.

" ** _Very well… the added sight of him splashing in the pool like a child, impotently trying to escape has tipped this in your favor_**." At that, the runic array opened to allow access to the pool under the floating Tower Heart.

"Out of my way whore!" The Elf shouted as he shoved Rose aside to reach the reflecting pool. There he began to do just as the voice said he would. Slamming his hands into the water repeatedly only for nothing to happen. Rose stood back up and walked over to the pool with only a hint of hurry as she could see the runes filling up faster and nearing completion. All she did was place a pinky in the water and she vanished. "NO! This cannot be!"

" ** _AHAHAHA! Perfect! That is the perfect line for you to give here_**." The voice cackled deeply as the final pieces of its trap fell into place. " ** _Now End_**." All around the Dark Tower; birds, animals, dumb peasants, all low thinking beings felt a sudden change in the air. And then… everything for miles around the Seat of Power that had been the central fortress for Overlords for centuries was blasted into ruin. Destructive and wild magics ravaged the lands and brought death and madness to everything it touched.

The Old Lands were no more, destroyed by the destruction of the Dark Tower and its core. In the coming months the dust and magics would settle. And all that would remain would a blackened and blighted land devoid of rational beings. Hordes of mutated humans and animals roamed the twisted jagged rocks that would forever be simply called from those days forwarded as the Wastelands.

* * *

" ** _Something has happened_**." The Armored Specter said suddenly as he appeared in front of Aizen. The future Overlord stared at the former, the Armored Specter rarely appeared while Aizen was in such a public place. Not because others could see him, but because Aizen tended to appear strange to those around him as he focused and spoked to an unseen person. But here he was, Aizen and Laxus were walking to Cil's townhall for their meeting with the Minstrel Government.

" _What… are we in danger_?" Aizen thought toward his ghostly companion. Aizen tried to limit his conversation to thought to thought but sometimes he would just react and speak out loud. The problem with that was that Aizen tended to just stop hat he was doing to focus on the conversation.

" ** _No… t isn't something nearby… but there has been a change in the magics of Evil_**." The Armored Specter said while looking west. His gaze intent even behind the slots of his helmet. " ** _It was some sort of ripple that followed a strange… it is hard to explain… the best I would say it was like a knot in the Magics of Evil finally came apart_**." At that the Armored Specter walked toward Aizen and leaned down close to his face. " ** _Something has happened… something that affects all of Evil_**." At that he vanished and the world around Aizen return back to normal.

"Somethin' wrong… you were just stood there dazed out for a moment." Laxus asked as Aizen blinked back into awareness. A tiny bit irritated that he had to wait for Aizen to come back to reality.

"I'm just taking in the scenery." Aizen brushed off but Laxus narrowed his eyes. That was a bullshit answer if he ever heard one. Aizen had been acting strange ever since getting to the country. In fact the entire train ride to Cil had been strange to the blond man. Aizen refused to leave his and Bickslow's cabin unless it was in shadow form. And then he saw the green haired chick from the cruise ship, she was in a foul mood so he didn't even try to talk to her. He had enough experience dealing with bad-tempered women.

"Well enough of that, we got a meeting and I don't want to be late because you want to do a little sight seein'." Laxus grumbled as he continued on his way toward the townhall. Aizen followed behind glad that Laxus didn't press his clear suspicions.

As the two approached the large governmental building they had to stop as the entire townhall was surrounded by a protesting mob. All holding signs and yelling out demands to leave the golems alone. Calls to raise efforts to gain control over the golems and renew the old Durentel Empire. And demands that the current merchant republic be cast down and the original imperial monarchy restored. Both Aizen and Laxus was greatly shocked by the sight, they were under the impression that Minstrel lacked any of these sentiments. It wasn't something widely known to the other nations that the homeland of Ishgar's only conquering empire in history was gearing to make a comeback to the old warmongering ways.

"These weak willed desk-workers have castrated the once fiery spirt of our people! Brought low our power over all others and seek to destroy any and all history that doesn't agree with their own political beliefs!" Aizen and Laxus looked over the crowd, both had noticed that the average height in Minstrel was somewhat shorter than Fiore. Laxus just huffed at the rage filled speeches given by the obvious leader of the mob. Aizen… he saw a spark of Evil in the man and was internally grinning at what that could mean. Down with establishment indeed.

"And just how are we supposed to get through th… yeah… right." Laxus began but once he saw that Aizen had already phased into the ground figured out the plan. The sight of a man stepping out of a black shadow and then another appearing in a zap of electricity was not something anyone in the townhall were used to. Thankfully all the guards were busy with the mob outside and the knowledge that foreign wizards were coming had spread around. "Did you do anything more than freak out the desk lady?" Laxus asked as Aizen came walking toward him from the front desk. The receptionist looking both a bit flustered and nervous. Laxus could guess that Aizen had used his normal way with women that on averaged had then putty in his hands, but given his means of entering the building she was more scared than charmed.

"Shut up… I had to do paperwork." Aizen griped as they fell back down in a few nearby chairs. His eyes looked back to the front desk, things in Minstrel so differently than Fiore. For one thing, everything had to be written and signed in triplicate and signed and confirmed in triplicate as well. Making the very process of confirming their arrival an arduous thing to do. Fiore was far more laid back in how it ran things, basic economy and basic rulership. Nothing exciting and at times it could seem a little too laid back. It opened up the opportunity for other influences other than the ruling monarchy, such as Wizard Guilds… Holy Orders… a prospective Overlord.

Another thing about Minstrel was that they didn't have free Wizards Guilds. They were far more regulated, they had certain schools of magic that were taught and anyone that knew something different was taken in and shipped somewhere else. They didn't like deviation. Resulting in better control over Wizards and a lack of destructive guilds like Fairy Tail or even Dark Guilds. But at the cost of powerful Wizards capable of handling tasks like the one Laxus and Aizen were hired to do now.

"I understand that every second wasted is the second that the factory could finish one of those doomsday Golems but getting all pissy about it ain't going to do anything about it now." Laxus said a little smug causing Aizen to glare at him.

"Oh like you're such a serene oasis of patience, you're counting down the days tell the old man bites the dust." Aizen shot back earning his own glare from Laxus. The two continued to have their unsaid standoff until they were approached by one of the town hall's staff. They stopped their glaring contest and followed the staff member to the office of the representative that had hired them. It was a spacious office, many examples of the wealth of the town had been seen by the Fiore Wizards on their way and it continued in this room.

"Gentleman, let me extend my country's welcome personally and let me say thank you for responding so quickly." The man sitting at the central desk said as he stood up and shook Laxus and Aizen's hands. "I am Prector Frinz, I guess you could say I am the mayor of this town."

"Well it's a very nice town you got here… business must have been good until…" Aizen said before looking out the nearby window, showing a view of a nearby mountain range with pillars of smoke rising from various points. "But that's why we're here."

"Yes, the Golems…" Prector Frinz sighed with great distress apparent on his face. "… we have known about the factory for many years. But we made efforts to stay away from the general location it was known to be in." The man explained as they all took seats.

"The job said that you stumbled on the factory, accidentally reawakened it." Laxus pointed out as what the man said didn't exactly match up what they had been told.

"That is what we have been publicly saying… it's a better explanation than it suddenly started up for no reason. If we said that then the nations that the Golems attacked would say that we are lying to cover up reawaken it on purpose. You must understand that Minstrel wants nothing to do with war or to return back to the days of the Durentel Empire."

"But that's not what your neighbors would believe." Aizen surmised and the man nodded in confirmation. "So instead of the truth you lie because they would accuse you of lying when you tell the truth… that's hurting my head." Aizen chuckled in amusement at the political quagmire that Minstrel found itself in.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Laxus sighed as he found all of this to be a bit unneeded. However there was something that he wanted to know that had been bugging him. "But why hire us… why not have your own military handle this?" Laxus knew that things were different here in Minstrel, while the Wizards here were quite weak compared to some other countries, their military was of the best. Specialized on defense, but also in highly capable spec ops teams that could be on par with S-Class Wizards in terms of fighting power.

"Because we worry that we might make ourselves a target of the Golems. None of them have attack within our borders, we are holding to the theory that they think that we are the old Durentel Empire."

"How does that work, how could they possibly understand Minstrel's current borders and yet not distinguish between Minstrel and Durentel." Aizen questioned and Prector Frinz threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It is only a theory! The only one we have… the only one that makes sense to any degree. Even if that doesn't include complete sense." He groaned as he sunk deeper into his chair. "This was a peaceful and prosperous town… I'd hate for it to be the site of such turmoil. The job is simple… we need outside help in order to shut down the factory. Destroying it will be impossible, you will need to either find its central furnace or the master control array. Getting rid of either one will result in the shutting down of the entire factory and once that is done we'll send out orders for our soldiers to engage with the Golems in our territory."

"Right…" Aizen dragged out before a hungry smile came over his face. "You said that Minstrel doesn't want anything to do with war and a return back to the Durentel Empire… what's all that about outside then?" Aizen could smell the denial and fear coming off this man at the mention of the protests outside.

"They are just the fringe groups that are projecting their own failures and turning that into anger against the current government. Lazy bums that are glorifying the past that doesn't need to be repeated." The haughty anger that the man had toward the people outside said quite a bit about the situation.

" ** _Remember… for every person willing to speak out for their beliefs… there are five more that go unvoiced for one reason or another_**." The Armored Specter whispered into Aizen's mind. " ** _And from my own experience, for every ten dumb bastards that speak their minds… there is a far more cunning man waiting for the right time to take action for those same beliefs_**."

"Now let's talk payment for saving a country, its neighbors, and throwing ourselves into a nearly impossible situation which death is a very likely outcome." Laxus grumbled not wanting to discuss over the internal politics of another nation that wasn't his own.

* * *

Far from the town of Cil, was the Frexil Gul mountain range. It was a desolate place, no trees or any plant life grew here. Not that people hadn't tried to do so in the past, but life simply rotted away as if by a curse. The soil was tainted beyond repair by some force long ago and the water that flowed down from the icecaps of the peeks was laced heavy with metals.

The only draw it had was it was the largest deposit of precious minerals in all of Ishgar. This is what made Cil so wealthy, and why the Durentel Empire had chosen it to be a spot for a Golem factory.

"The smell of this land is foul… greasy and noxious." Kyôka snorted as she and Seilah made their way up the side of the central mountain. Both demons were standing on a large rock controlled by Seilah's Macro Curse. Seeing as how they lacked any other means of transportation this was the best they could do.

"This is very unexpected… these factories were supposed to be hidden throughout the Durentel Empire." Seilah started. She had read a great deal on this subject, history of certain human and their empires could be enjoying. The Durentel was one such human empire that caught the demon's attention in her many readings. "Their general area was known but not the exact location. Their vital importance to the empire's success made them important targets for their enemies." She explained as they looked around to see the many pillars of smog raise up into the sky. The amount of blackened smoke was so great that it was nearly blotting out the sun.

"Even humans can understand that what is going on here is not stealthy." Kyôka jabbed though she took what Seilah said into consideration. There was logic to it, why expose your trump card to the enemy if you didn't have to.

"Aizen Korath did say that there was something different about the Golems, maybe he was right and this is another sign of it." Seilah suggested meekly as she was fearful of Kyôka reacting badly to the mention of Aizen's name. But Seilah knew that he had been right, everything pointed to it. That something was very wrong with the Golems and that could mean that they were too quick to act.

"Even if that fool is right that doesn't mean that we can't handle whatever is causing this change." Kyôka snapped with a growl before hopping off the rock. Seilah followed and the previous means of transport began falling back to the ground and crash with a massive thud. Then proceeded to roll down the side of the mountain, creating an avalanche. Both of the demons paid it no mind or the possible casualties it may cause.

"Here… the emergency hatch should be here where Mard Geer said it would be." Their leader had given them very exact instructions on how to enter the Golem Factory. As one of the very first Etherious of Zeref, he had been around during the Durentel Empire's bid for conquest. Mard Geer had little to do during that time and took an interest in the Durentel Golems as a concept. The Underworld King then visited the places where they had been created purely to see the potential that golems had for his future plans.

"This should take us right to the master command array… and with that we just trash it. Done… and Mard Geer thought this would be hard." Kyôka said as she ripped open the hatch that led down into darkness but for a few small lights that lined the floor.

"He assumed that the Golems would be guarding this point… this was made for the crews of the factories in case of attack. But the Magical Intelligence that oversaw the Factory knew about them, Mard Geer assumed that it was Magical Intelligence that is the cause of this." Seilah said as she followed Kyôka down into the small hallway. The two demons made their way through the hall, the smell of noxious smoke grew with each step, the darkness that limited their vision became less and less from a lack of light and more from the pollutants in the air. "It's getting hard to breath…" Seilah coughed as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Can't you just order this smog away?" Kyôka demanded but Seilah didn't get a chance to answer as Kyôka stumbled into the end of the hall. "Damn it… finally. Hopefully the air is a little more clear." Kyôka said before slashing the door in half. The top and bottom halves collapsed onto the ground with a great metallic clang. The chamber on the other side was clear in term of vision however the air still was heavy with foul-smelling pollutants.

"This is very wrong." Seilah said, the worry in her voice apparent. Kyôka watched as her fellow demon walked to the center of the master command array, a large Lacrima centered in a runic system that was etched into the floor and walls. "This Lacrima is dormant…" Seilah said as she put a hand on the smooth surface of the orb. "… the Magical Intelligence is not in control here."

" **That would be me darling**." A deep sensuous voice echoed through the chamber. The sounds of dripping followed and Kyôka and Seilah watched as through the ceiling, blackened tar began dripping down and onto the floor. " **My what lovely creatures you two are… not human... no no… not at all**." The voice cooed as the puddles of dark ooze traveled together into one and then vapored into a thick cloud of black smog and smoke. Only small outlining colors of dark gray and the general shape of the gases gave the being form. The smoke formed itself into what looked to be a male body though lacking the lower half, large and muscular were the defining traits.

"And just what are you?" Kyôka snarled as she did not like the way this thing was speaking to her at all.

"I **? My dear I am what you might call an Elemental**." It chuckled as its dark gray eyes gave a sort of eye smile. In reality it was spots of lighter gases marking somewhere for people focus their own eyes on. The smoke traveled around the room and eventually stopped at Seilah… or more accurately around Seilah. " **You know I don't think I have had the pleasure of speaking to anyone in quite some time… forgive me if I'm a bit rusty**." It said as it formed, arm around her shoulders and head moving in close. " **But even I know that it is proper manners to give your name when you first meet. I'll forgive your rudeness this time and go first… my name is Quls. Now your name sweetheart?"**

"I am Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon, member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, and an Etherious of the Black Wizard Zeref." Seilah stated with a stern bordering on angry look and tone to her words. Quls meanwhile once Seilah was done pulled away and put a hand on his face like he was thinking about what she had said.

" **Zeref… Zeref… Zeref… I know I have heard that name before…** " Quls mused before he snapped his nonexistent fingers. " **Yes… I think I recall a troubling Wizard by that name. Much death made by that one. And you are creations of him… maybe we can work together then**?"

"In what?" Kyôka asked, a little irritated that this being completely ignored her and that he was apparently dismissive of the power of Zeref. However… if this thing was indeed a real Elemental then he did in fact have the right to dismiss someone as powerful as Zeref. Elementals were literal forces of nature made manifest.

" **The destruction of all nature's creations**." He smiled a grimy and smug smile. " **I am rot, I am muck and slime and all manner of toxic sludge. I am pollution itself… I am the corruption of nature and all things green on this world**." He nearly sang this, the pride and self-devotion he had for what he was oozed out of his words. This was not a being that would ever accept anyone but themselves as their master. Not what Kyôka wanted, because she was the same.

"The goals of the Etherious are not so… definite." Kyôka tried to say as diplomatically as she could. Quls meanwhile changed to an unreadable mass of smoke and grime. Kyôka took that as a bad sign. "We however are on a mission to shut down this factory…"

" **And why would you want that**?" Quls gasped with hints of mockery and the first signs of aggression. The mass of gas and smog snaked its way over to the large window that oversaw the great cavern the factory was built into. Flashes of light signaled the points were pick hit rock, golems working to mine the needed stone to build more of their kind. " **These marvelous machines are just what I need to spread my power throughout the world. Numerous, untiring, without minds of their own… humans create such wonderful things**." Quls drawled out in loving appreciation for the golems and their human makers. " **They have always had a place in the world I plan to make… they will have to be modified a bit to… live… in it. But what can you do? No one is perfect**." He said as the cloud of black smoke turned and hovered back over to them.

"Then we cannot work together, humans are not part of the demons' future." Kyôka growled as she positioned her body ready for a fight. Seilah meanwhile did the same, knowing that they were in for a hard battle. There was no observable reaction from Quls, the mass of smoke just stayed where it had been, not changing into any particular shape or answering the refusal. But then a low chuckle began coming from all around them, not central to the apparent body of Quls.

Then in the span of three seconds, something sent Seilah flying across the room and crashing through the window. Kyôka watched as Seilah fell down into the cavernous darkness, but then returned her worry to herself. Tendrils of black ooze came from small cracks in the floors and walls, entangling her to the point of total helplessness. She attempted to do anything to free herself, her curse, her Etherious Form, anything at her disposal but all of it refused to answer her demands

" **My Dear… I think you have this all wrong**." Quls said as he reformed back into his semi-human form. " **When I asked you if you and your kind would like to join me… did I say it had to be willingly?** " He laughed as he flowed around her until he was right behind her. His gaseous head rested on her shoulder. " **When those humans unwittingly set me free, digging so deep until they chipped away into the stone prison that I had been entombed in for so long… I knew I was indebted to them forever**." He said before flowing back around in front of her, his toxic fingers grabbing her face. " **I'm just beside myself with love, for these great machines, with the humans… hatred is such a pointless and stressful feeling. I much rather love as much as I can in a world that loves me too**."


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLD UP! There is a new chapter it is the next one. I just spilt the first chapter up so now this is the new chapter seven while the real new chapter you all have waited for is chapter 8. Also this fic is now completely under me as Darthmart is no longer able to be co-author this fic.**

* * *

"I! Really! Fucking! Hate! These! Stupid! Fucking! Golems!" Aizen roared with each word followed by the sound of him smash the right arm of a golem into the its main body. By the end the stone limb was smashed to pieces and the rest of the construct was also destroyed. Aizen dropped what was left of his improvised weapon to the ground and slid down off the golem back to the sun baked ground.

The Future Overlord pulled his ax out of the golem and then scanned the impromptu battlefield that had formed outside the main entrance of the Golem Factory. It was a large canyon with slopping sides up to the jagged and barren mountains that housed that the entire facility. A large open gate spanned the back end of the canyon where a new battalion of golems would periodically march out from. Aizen watched impassively as a massive explosion occurred not too far away from a liberal use of magic from Bickslow's little friends. It was him and Laxus that were regulated to taking out the bulk of the golems, given that they were the ones capable of wide-area affecting magic. Meanwhile Aizen and Evergreen stuck to any and all more sophisticated and rarer Golem models. Freed took to a support role, mostly laying traps and corralling the Golems with Runes.

The fight had been simple enough in the beginning, when the only threat had been the basic Hesiti model. They worked just as Levy's book said they would, march forward and attack anything trying to stop it. They were a numbers style of unit, brute strength and size combined with overwhelming numbers was an effective strategy. In most situations, and this wasn't one of those. The books that Aizen had read were written by those in the Durentel Empire so he had expected some embellishment here and there, but from he was seeing he underestimated just how much they did so in that regard. Aizen would admit that these were the prefect soldiers for normal armies, but against magic users they were pretty damn weak. Or maybe the Durentel Golem designers never expected magic users to get as destructive as they did in Fairy Tail.

But then that theory went out the window when the more advanced models started showing up. First came the Trehi model, a tall three-legged beast that reminded Aizen of a long legged bird that he saw in a book once. It followed the columns of foot soldiers and began firing down from his long-necked weapon platform. Raining down bolts of basic magic power down over the walking Hesiti models. That was when Evergreen took to the skies and made sure to take those bastards out. The constant barrage of magic missiles made it difficult to focus on the incoming hordes.

It was by the point where the Fairy Tail Wizards had made it to the middle of the canyon that two more models of Golems came out to play. Aizen had suspected that the intelligence behind the Factory, and he knew there had to be one, was starting to worry. The first type wasn't what made him think that. It was the Thire Model, a prowler that was a mix between a wolf and large cat. These would dash between the lines of Hesiti and jump out if any of the Wizards got close, limiting the Fairy Tail members to range attacks. That wasn't an issue given that Laxus and his followers were mostly ranged orientated anyways. Aizen meanwhile could phase into the shadows to avoid the rotating blades that acted as pseudo jaws for the four-legged Golems.

Besides, Aizen had to deal with much bigger problems that the Thire Models. When they had started coming out, the gates that opened to the Factory opened further. Before it had just been two sets of double sided gates, each big enough for one unit of Hesiti and its Trehi artillery, but then a third middle door opened. Pulling up horizontally, this one allowed for the deployment of the largest Golem model that had been described in detail in the books Aizen had found. The Murgala. Massive hulking stone beast reminiscent of a lumbering gorilla. Its back carrying a tremendous amount of firepower in the form of various weapon platforms. But that wasn't the main feature of the Golem, nope… that would be its onsite production capability. Each step it took, the front two limbs would take a bite out of the stone beneath and use it make new packs of Thire Golems. Thankfully… only two of these monsters of magic and runic science came out and none had come out since.

But still, they were a great threat that needed to be addressed as quickly as possible. Seeing as he was the only able to move to the back of the enemy lines, it was up to Aizen to do just that. It took no trouble to phase himself to the back of the horde of Golems and then to the massive lumbering Murgala, but actually taking them down proved to be much more challenging. For one thing he first needed to deal with the dozens of Thire Models that swarmed him the second he came out of the shadows.

What pissed him off the most was that his best tactic when deal with overwhelming numbers, Dominating a number of them turn their numbers against them, couldn't work here. Given that he was still in full view of Laxus and the Thunder Legion and more irritatingly, the Power of Domination didn't work on the magical machines. With no life force to twist to his desires, his Evil Energy had no way to worm its way into the Golems. So Aizen had to fight the packs of Thire with his Shadow God Slayer magic and his skill with a ax. Not a good situation given that both, more the former than the latter, were focused better on one on one fights than one vs dozens. Shadow God Slayer Magic focused on draining the enemy's power over repeated strikes, but what Aizen had needed was attacks that could destroy many weak targets all at once. But seeing that this wasn't in his bag of tricks, he had to stick to phasing back into the ground. He did so love that tactic, yes it might seem cowardly… but fuck that, he was alive that was all that mattered in the end. He was Evil, what did he care if a tactic was dirty, dishonorable, or cowardly. He would do what it took to win at a cost he alone deemed worthy.

So after about a hour of trying to handle the packs of Thire, he had enough. The Murgala kept replacing the hounds that Aizen destroyed. Worse, packs of the Thire began heading off toward the front lines, reinforcing the golems fighting Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Aizen decided that while it was risky, given that this would let the whole horde of packs descend on his fellow Fairy Tail Wizards, he knew he had to refocus his attention on the bigger target. Aizen had then phased back into the ground and then trailed up the back leg of the front Murgala, what he didn't expect to happen was that every single pack of Thire began to swarm toward his shadow. Exactly how they were able to track him while he was in this form baffled him, his first and only guess was that it had something to do with the intelligence behind the Golems' actions.

It wasn't a normal Magical Intelligence that was supposed to be the norm for the Durentel Golems, that wouldn't add up with the facts he knew. The oily black ooze that seeped from the Golems' joints had a small echo of Evil Energy to it, Magical Intelligences wouldn't be able to produce Evil Energy given their lack of free will and so they had no means to chose to be Evil. Without that inherit freedom, anything they did would be just their programing. No, whatever was controlling the Golems was something that could choose to be Evil, or at the very least make Evil choices.

But that hadn't been important at the moment. All that mattered was that Aizen had to outrun the chasing packs of Thire Golems and then somehow take down the four stories high stone beast that was slowing lumbering its way towards his allies. Aizen eventually had the bright idea to simply… jump off the Murgala he was riding and on to the one right behind it. A death defying jump that had his spectral hanger-on screaming at him for his recklessness. But the rick paid off, because now he was free of pursuers and able to do as much damage as he could before the horde came back for him. Aizen never really understood the sheer joy that Natsu had for large scale destruction, his Evil attunement was more sided to domination, and so the future Overlord didn't have much in the way of means to do much damage to the Murgala. Thankfully, Aizen was much smarter than Natsu and could figure out a way to complete his task without making everything go boom. Like using his considerable strength to move one of the bigger guns on the Murgala's back aiming right for its head. Of course the Golem refused to fire that particular gun, but the magical energy was already stored and ready to fire, all it needed was jumpstart to fire its payload. And Aizen was happy to infuse a bit of power into the Golem's shadow, forcing it to suddenly overcharge all its turrets and fire them or risk blowing sky high. Either way Aizen won. The Intelligence behind the Golem elected to let the guns fire rather than let the golem reach critical mass and likely take everything nearby out with it. That didn't mean that the Murgala went down quietly. With a freshly made gapping hole in its head the Murgala lurched forward, crashing into the lead gorilla-like Golem. The two soon exploded, not as spectacularly as a critical mass failure but still large enough to be seen from Cil.

Citizens of the mining all had looked on toward the plume of fire and oily black smoke with hope. That the foreign Wizards were making progress on their job. That the sight before them was a good sign and not a ill omen of their own fates. While others in the town looked own with fear that something has happened to ruin their dreams of a return to the old days of war and conquering.

Aizen then had to climb out of the ruble the two massive golems left behind. While he was proud of his work, he couldn't afford to slack off. The damage to golems' number had been great but whatever was controlling them had decided to hit the fuck it button and started throwing out everything it had at the Wizards. Which it turned out was ungodly amounts of Hesiti. Bring us to Aizen's current situation of his never ending frustration at having to constantly kill the same thing over and over again with no sign that there would be a change in pace. He didn't feel tried in the slightest given that he could just eat some shadow and be recharged. Freed was able to use his Dark Écriture to make the others think they were still battle ready, but that was a dangerous move and they all knew it. Aizen suspected that only Laxus and himself were able to keep this up for any more than another hour.

"We need a way to stem the tide…" Aizen growled as he tossed aside the Golem arm that he had used as a quick weapon. "… we've gained ground and are almost at the gates but what would be the point? Our job is to destroy the factory itself, not beat the golems back to their front doors."

" ** _You have assessed the fighting powers of you're enemy and have taken two valuable assets from them_**." The Armored Specter said as he appeared into Aizen's view. " ** _You have done more than most on their first assault, now is the time to deliver a last blow and pull back to regroup_**." Aizen grumbled at that idea. For one thing it felt like it made everything done today pointless. Yes, it would be weeks before another Murgala would be ready to be deployed, or at least that's what the books said. But those damn Hesiti could be spammed out like it was nothing at all.

"Laxus!" Aizen called out as he scanned the battlefield for the blond man. He spotted him easily enough and phased his way over to him. "Laxus!" Aizen yelled as he jumped out of the shadows and drop kicked a lunging Thire that had been going for Laxus.

"I could have gotten that one." Laxus mumbled to himself feeling a little dejected by Aizen stealing another mark. He had a small bet with Bickslow over how could trash the most golems.

"Sure, but that's not important now. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed are in no way in shape for more fighting like this. At this point we are in a battle of attrition, that is not a fight we can beat when fighting a fully functional Golem Factory." Aizen said before he punched out and marching Hesiti, Laxus then followed up with a lightning blast to one behind it and the two repeated the process until they were through with the column.

"You sayin' that we just run now that we're so close?!" Laxus barked not getting where Aizen could come off so cowardly with victory so close at hand. Yes, he knew that the Thunder Legion wasn't ready for a protracted battle but they were just about to be standing in front of the gates to mountain factory.

"Once we get to the gates, only then are we at the halfway point." Aizen pointed out. This canyon was a death trap, funneling witless morons like themselves into a confined space where they could be overwhelmed by numbers. The only reason why they made it as far as they did was sheer brute strength and more flexible tactics. But once they reached the actual factory, that would be a whole other fight and not one that they could win tried. "I say we crash the gates and bottle them up in there, doubt it would take long for them to dig themselves out but it would be long enough to recuperate and return before they did so. we could lay traps and be ready for them." Laxus snarled at this but knew that he was right, it pissed him off but there was no point when faced with a shitstorm like this. This was a SS-Class Job, death was a very real possibility here.

"How do we trap these fuckers in their own home?" Laxus asked as they both looked to the gates, a explosion caused by Bickslow's babies sounding off behind them.

"Simple, combined Roar and Bellow right above the gates. Bring the whole thing down on them." Aizen smirked while Laxus scowled, it really did piss him off that Aizen knew the source of his Lightning magic.

"Fine… ready?" Laxus asked as he prepped himself for his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. It was a different set of magic than his normal one, even if his basic Lightning originated from the Slayer magic.

"Yeah." Aizen cracked his neck as both of them turned toward the three gates of the Golem Factory. In unison, both sucked in air and with as much power as they could muster let it out with all their fury.

"Shadow God's Bellow! / Lightning Dragon's Roar!" They both fired their own breath attacks and due to their close position, the force of both fused together by the time they reached their target. Creating a black and yellow hurricane of ripping shadows and snapping lightning. A great blast followed the magic hitting the outer stone surface of the mountain, creating a rockfall that would do just as Aizen and Laxus intended. The three entrances to the factory were blocked by a great deal of boulders that would take a great deal of effort to remove. However, Laxus was sure that it would only be four days tops before the golems dug and blasted themselves out. But right now he needed to finish mopping up those still outside and then begin planning for their next attempt.

"Now that we don't have to… Aizen?" Laxus began before noting that Aizen was no longer standing next to him. He quickly looked around for either him trashing a golem or a moving shadow on the ground. He couldn't find either.

* * *

Aizen slipped through the cracks of the many boulders that blocked the way out of the large factory complex that was housed in the mountain. He stuck his head out of the shadows to get a better look at the situation on this side of the new obstacle to the golems' deployment. Yes he had said that the Fairy Tail Wizards would need to recharge and regroup, but that didn't apply to him. For one thing, all he needed to do that was eat some shadows. Plus, he had always worked better on his own anyway. And he was a very sneaky bastard as well.

" **Oh how wonderful… just peachy** …" Aizen's ears perked up at hearing a voice he didn't recognize. He slunk back further into the shadows but stayed out enough to keep watch. "… **I didn't think they would be this senseless. Oh dear me… this will take some doing to remove. Ah… no matter**." Aizen watched as cloud of smoke flew over and above the waiting legions of golems and to the blocked gates. Aizen had never seen a being like this, formless except for a feint outline of a large muscular male body. Only a small amount of lightening in color gave the being any features. " **What do you think my dear… how long before my beautiful golems here remove this ruble away**?"

"Fuck off you rotten bastard!" Aizen recognized that voice. And it brought a smile to his lips as he focused in on the being and say Kyôka trapped in its formless body. Her head sticking out of its back, though again it was hard to give any part of its body a firm definition.

" **Language my dear… I see I'll have to punish you again**." The being gave a deep amused chuckle. " **It shouldn't be long before we have this obstacle out of the way, though I will need to prepare counter measures so they don't do this little trick again. I believe the Infros shall be adequate**." The being again chuckled before flying off and away back to where it had come. Given Aizen quite a bit to think about.

He now had a idea of what was controlling the Golems, he might not know exactly what was it… but he had a idea. It was some type of being, magical in nature, that existed in a formless state of smoke. That was about it. Aizen was deeply irritated at his lack of understanding of his foe and even more upset that the Armored Specter was being so quiet right now.

Another thing he learned was that this being had apparently been able to either build or find a intact Infros. That was a Titan level Golem and not something that could be called ordinary by any means. It was one of those Golems that was on par with the magical power of a member of the Wizard Saints. The details of exactly what made these golems so powerful were not fully given in the texts that Aizen read. All he was able to get was a list of titles and corresponding elements that they were specialized in. The Infros was attuned toward fire. Aizen was regretting not bringing Natsu along, it was just his luck that the big boss of this job would end up being something that Natsu was practically immune toward.

Lastly… was the fact Kyôka was here and taken hostage by the smoke being running this place. Aizen found that hilarious. But knew that would need to do something about that. Sure… Kyôka was a bitch who really needed to learn what it was like to be topped, Aizen was perfectly up to that task, but… actually Aizen wasn't really sure why he should save the birdy bitch.

"Oh shit… she probably dragged Seilah into this. Fucking damn it…" Aizen continued to grumble as he snaked his way down to the main floor of the factory and past the rows upon rows of awaiting Hesiti. Aizen followed the direction the cloud of smoke had trailed off towards hoping to find where it was going.

But then he came to a great open chamber with five separate halls coming off it. One was filled with ruble, if it was just the smoke thing he would suspect that one but since it was carrying a passenger it was unlikely. Two of the others had black toxic sludge dripping off the walls and ceiling creating many puddles of blackened ooze on the floor. Very possible it went down one of those. The last two were perfectly clear however… one still had a few flickering lights meaning that one was powered to some degree. Through deductive reasoning he came to that the one with powered lights could most possibly lead to the assembly lines, that section of the factory above all else needed power. The two most corrupted halls were likely the ones that lead to the sections the smoke being spent the most time in. But Aizen kept going back to the one closed off, it looked untouched by the blackened ooze so it might mean that the entity he had been chasing had yet to visit that area.

Aizen didn't think Kyôka was really worth the trouble of saving, sure… she was hot and it would be fun to slowly break her will to his own. But… those weren't good enough reasons to go charging into the den of an enemy he knew nothing about. Seilah was, most certainly she was worth it. Only that was a dumb way to get himself killed and possibly Seilah killed as well. The fact this being was keeping Kyôka hostage in its own body suggested that it had plans for her, meaning… he had a bit of time before she or more importantly Seilah was in danger.

The dark shadow that was Aizen Korath snaked its way from the middle of the chamber and towards the collapsed hallway. It slinked its way through the cracks between the many rocks that filled the disused hallway. It was fairly difficult to navigate this way, being not able to quote unquote _see_ his way around. When Aizen was in his shadow mode his senses were limited to a form of echo location that he sent out into the object he was gliding across as a shadow. He could hear things around him if he stayed still and focused, but even that wasn't foolproof. Too much sound and he couldn't even hope to pick out a single voice, too little voice and his hearing was totally mute.

Soon enough however he came out the whole side of the destroyed hallway, he phased out of the shadows and saw that it was a completely deserted living quarters of the factory staff. The opening room was dusty and a strung around were sevreal bone white skeletons all looking like they were clawing toward the exit. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he saw this, something had happened that caused the entire crew of this facility to die in a panic to escape. That did not coincide with what was considered historical fact. That all these factories were shut down by the order of the High King of the Durentel Empire when he feared that the Magical Intelligences were becoming to smart for their own good. That was supposed to mark the beginning of the end for the empire as a whole. Without their Golems, they lacked what brought them to the height they stood at. That had always struck Aizen as a bit strange, it was a good reason behind the decision but one that wouldn't have been taken. The Durentel Empire was painfully aware of the reason for their success, and the idea that they would take the smart path of destroying a potential enemy that could never hope to beat over crippling themselves was stupid. Humans more often than not took the path that offered power in exchange for suffering of others.

"There's something more to this… oh… I wish that I could build up the curiosity to care." Aizen sighed. He honestly did not give two shits about the deaths of the past. Past dealings. Past betrayals. Past problems. All of it happened so long ago in lands so far away that it didn't affect him at this point. He was here to do his job and maybe a few other little things here and there. After all… the money this job provided was good and all but he never pasted up a chance to expand his sphere of influence and power. "Might as well take a few looks around, maybe I'll even find a neat little doodad or something."

* * *

Laxus was tapping his foot impatiently. He did not like how things were run in this land. When he and the Thunder Legion came back to Cil they had been rushed back to the town hall and were given a small congratulation party by Prector Frinz. Laxus then threw a wet blanket on the whole thing by bluntly telling them that they hadn't finished the job. The people at the party then glared at the foreign Wizards like one would glare at a defective tool. Then Prector Frinz demanded why they had returned without finishing their duty. Laxus then got even more pissed at the whole thing and Freed had to step in. He was always more diplomatic than Laxus had ever been. Thankfully Freed was able to explain their small success at pushing the Golems back to the factory itself and they would be soon making moves to finish this whole thing for good. That had the people a bit more pacified but Laxus could tell that they had expected this to be dealt with in one go.

" _Do they think we're all like the old man with crazy ass powers or something_?" Laxus grumbled in his mind as he sat back in the small park outside the hotel they had been given rooms to. He had heard that the Wizards here in Minstrel were a bunch of weaklings. So that made the governmental type here think that outsider Wizards were all on the level of the Wizard Saints. It pissed him off because it brought back feelings of being back in his grandfather's shadow.

"Excuse me." Laxus looked down from his cloud staring and angry thoughts and saw a man standing in front of him. Laxus briefly recalled that this was the man that had been shouting at the mob of protesters he saw when he first arrived in Cil. Tall man, abnormal for this country, but he had the normal olive skin and slick back black hair they all had. His clothes were somewhat like those that worked in the town hall though tad more marshal in tone. Certainly the sword and peeked cap gave him a certain aura of militant authority. "Am I correct in assuming that you are one of the Wizards that has been hired to destroy the reawakened Golem Factory?" He asked with a small sneer of irritation toward the end of his question. Laxus had what kind of man this was in seconds.

"Yup." Laxus said before hanging his head back to stare at the clouds once again. "If you've come to bitch about we're taking you're heritage or ruining the future of your people. Do that somewhere else… we're just the hired muscle." Laxus heard the man huff indignantly, Laxus hated dealing with people like this but wasn't in the mood to fully dick with him. That fight with the Golems had been a tough one, he was tried and magically going on low. He hated that Aizen's element was something so readily available like shadows. Hell, even for Natsu… fire was more easy to get than it was for Laxus to get his hands on lightning for a quick snack.

"I understand that, I don't fault you for following you're assigned orders from your guild." Laxus repressed the sigh. This guy thought things were done in Fiore like they were done here, just separate from the government. But at least that misconception was making him not outright hate Laxus' guts. "I have come here to see if you might be willing to listen to a proposition I and those that think like me have for you."

"Listen man, I have to blow the thing up. I got to do that or I don't get paid." Laxus grumbled loudly enough for the man to hear.

"No, you do not." He said sternly like he was talking to a fresh-faced boy on his first day of boot camp. Laxus scowled at that tone but the man didn't relent. "All you have to do is end its current production and cripple it to the point of nonfunctionally for the foreseeable future. That doesn't translate into destroying it outright."

"Too bad… our guild is quite well known for not being able to hold back." Laxus came back dismissively, this conversation was testing his limits. From the face and voice the man seemed to shift to, he was also pushing his limits on being at least somewhat respectful.

"Then could you at the very least take the time to find a data-Lacrima containing a-"

"Stop it." Laxus said as he stood up, being a least a half a foot taller than the man. He seemed to be unused to having to look up to the person he was speaking to. "I don't care for whatever you want me to do, even if you have a ton of cash to beat out what those morons in charge are offering I wouldn't take it. So just get out of my face and leave me alone." Laxus barked before he sat back down on his bench and looked back up to watch the clouds drift on by. Maybe the man shouted something, or maybe he just left in a huff… Laxus could have cared less of either.

* * *

"Shirt… shirt… shirt… shirt… oh… double-D bra. Someone drank their milk growing up." Aizen chuckled as he rummaged through the personal things of another residence block. So far he hadn't found anything useful in any of the rooms that once had been the personal homes of each and every human that worked in the Golem Factory. Much of the living spaces were quite spartan, barely anything of value was found. He doubted that thrives had been through here given the difficult level of access and the thickness of the dust confirmed that.

" ** _This is pointless… we should make our way back toward the hall chamber and continue on one of the corrupted paths_**." The Armored Specter said as he glanced around the room like it all offended him in some way. " ** _There is nothing but useless junk and leftover clothes as you have found_**." He said glaring at Aizen as he held up the bra he found seconds ago, a moronic smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Aizen asked innocently like he had no clue why his ghostly companion was upset and antsy to get back to their task at hand. He threw the article of underclothes back into the small drawer and started his way toward the door. "Fine fine… we'll get back to… uh… do you know the way back?" Aizen asked as he looked down the halls wondering which way he had come down.

" ** _It's the left hall that you had come to this door… but… from there I'm not sure_**." The Armored Specter admitted and internally cursed the confusing layout that this place had been built with. He also cursed the fact Aizen could get lost in any situation, be it complex directions or a simple right turn that was supposed to be left.

"Well… since we're already lost…" Aizen said with a cheery smile before he stepped into the open hall.

" ** _No_**." The Armored Specter whispered to himself at the stupidity that was about to happen before him.

"Oh yes…. TIME TO GET EVEN MORE LOST!" Aizen yelled out as he dashed down the hall with reckless abandon. This had been his answer to every time he got lost in a place not Magnolia. To run around until he found where he was supposed to be. It pissed everyone with him off to no end, minus Natsu as the Fire Wizard just ended up joining him. But it especially angered the Armored Specter, which Aizen just considered a bonus. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Aizen yelled as he turned another corner, still not recognizing his surroundings so he increased his speed. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Aizen continued to yell, zig-zagging around the living quarters of the golem factory. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH… huh?" Aizen had kept on yelling… right up until he ran himself out of the whole residence block. He had been so focused on running as fast as he could and finding that blocked off hallway that would lead back to the other sections of the factory… that he didn't notice that the floor under him and given out. Aizen looked back and saw for a brief second that the living spaces were built into the side of a sheer rock wall. He had no way of knowing that the entire factory was built around this internal chasm in the mountain, and that many structures of the factory had long since failed to defy gravity and fallen down into the depths of the chasm. He wasn't able to contemplate this as he was more concerned with now falling down into that same darkness.

* * *

Seilah was in trouble, more than just the normal in danger of failing her mission type of trouble. She was in the type of dying a horrible and degrading way. The actual death part wasn't much of an issue given that she could just be rebirthed back at Cube. But the manner at which she died would get out and she could never live it down.

She had been down here at the bottom of the riven that she had been thrown down in for less than a day and already she was despising that Quls with everything she had. She had been able to survive the fall with a application of her Macro Curse on herself, but only to slow her descent. Its use in controlling living beings into flight was very limited. It hadn't taken long for her to find herself in her current situation.

"Away! Leave me and never return to my sight again!" She commanded with her Macro but to no luck. It just didn't work on these disgusting creatures. Surrounding her was a great brood of… giant slugs. Easily the size of carriages and glowing bright blue, leaving behind a trail of glowing blue smile. And somehow immune to the effect of her Macro Curse. "I will not suffer such a indigent ending to my story. Death by such a lower life form." She instead had to return back to controlling nearby rocks and firing them with enough force to kill the incoming slugs. But they would not cease to end. "Must I really… which is worse, sullying my Etherious Form by using it to kill such unworthy scum… or dying by that same scum?" She debated as more and more of the slugs moved closer toward her small defensive position. Nothing to big, just a bit of ruble that she found to give herself an elevated position.

" **(Loud Gargle Noises)** " There was a sudden sound of stone being broken through and then followed by sounds that the slugs made only louder and more repulsive. Seilah watched as out in the middle of the slugs advance, a even larger slug burrowed itself out of the dirt. It was nearly larger than a small house and covered in mossy growth. " **(Angry Gargle Noises)** "

"Oh… it would seem I am without a choice…" Seilah sighed as she prepared herself for the embarrassment of using her Etherious Form on such sickening foes. But then…"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! (Splat)" Seilah heard someone scream as they fell down at great speeds… right into the new and massive slug. Resulting in a wave of blue guts and ooze raining down on the vast brood of slugs. The sight of their brood mother being killed in such a spectacular way, caused a panic in the slugs and sent them on a quick retreat. No one ever said that giant slugs had a spine. Seilah blinked, what just happened was so crazy. "I'M ALIVE! WHOHO!" It couldn't be… Seilah didn't believe in fate or coincidences and the chances of this happening was just too high.

"It seems that you can't keep away from me Aizen Korath." Seilah said, a bit more warmly than she realized it would come out as. It was mostly to herself as she peered down from her small elevated spot; but found herself blushing at the sight below her. It seemed that the remains of the slug were acidic and had eaten away at Aizen's clothes, leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

"No… those were some of my favorite furs." Aizen grumbled as he took an account of his naked body. Only small trails of blue glowing ooze now decorated his red skin, having long since abandoned his Transformation Spell. "And I was just going through peoples' clothes too." Seilah worked up the nerve to peak back up from her spot in order to alert her presence to the Wizard but hesitated once again when she got a full view of Aizen entirely naked. She had been able to get a good look back on the cruise ship when he was just in a swimsuit, but now she had confirmation that the human form he took was pretty much exactly the same in terms of body as his real one. Plus… now she was able to get a good look at what hadn't been seen before. She wouldn't say that she was an expert on those certain male body parts, given that her only sexual experience was with Kyôka, but in her humble opinion it was just as impressive as the rest of him.

" ** _Quit acting like a child and bind the Shadows to cover up_**." Seilah's eyes went wide at the sight of an armored ethereal man coming into view. He appeared out of nowhere his very presence felt… different. The Etherious had never felt a magic like this ever in her extended life.

"Why, feeling a bit jealous over there… over my body or just what's attached to it." Aizen jabbed with a deep laugh. However, he did eventually with a wave of his hand pull various shadows from their natural places and bind them to his body. Creating an almost skin-tight suit that covered most of his lower body and some of his upper body.

" ** _Crass… rude… and crude… I fear for the reputation of the Overlord once you come into that title_**." Overlord. That word sent Seilah's mind into overdrive. She had seen that title only used with that level of importance in a select few of books. All of them had come from across the ocean to the west and lands that were not of interest to Tartaros. They described a being wielding unholy powers and commanding a race of demons called Netherspawn. When Seilah read the first book detailing the Overlord, she scoffed at the concepts it tried to tell. Much of what the book tried to suggest was outlandish and rarely made sense. Parts of it was so poorly written that she doubted that it was written by human hands, humans are at least smart enough to grasp language well enough.

But then she got a few more books and she understood a bit more. That the Overlord was not a single person like she originally thought or even a line of family or direct successors. But instead it was a title given to anyone that merited it. Anyone that proved themselves truly Evil and worthy to be called Master of Evil. People that held that title could range from sorcerers on par with her creator Zeref to warriors that could kill armies all by themselves to rouges able to steal a man's teeth without him ever knowing to men and women able to move through social circles and take over nations with a few choice words. And all things in between.

"Shut up! I'll do things how I want and fuck what you think is how an Overlord should act. If want to…" Aizen stopped midsentence and sniffed the air. He continued to do so until he locked onto where Seilah was listening in. "I thought I recognized that scent, I'm glad to see you aren't in the hands of that smoke being." Aizen called up to where Seilah had been hiding, not the least bit ashamed or effected by the idea that she had seen him naked. Gildarts had taught him that a man should never feel that way when a beautiful woman was caught peeping on him.

" ** _Hmph… at least now I won't have to be your sound board. The demon will serve that purpose now… about as good as she can be useful. Artificially created demons are never as good as the real thing_**." The ghost grumbled as he started to vanish only stop once he noticed that the Etherious was glaring right at him.

"I won't take that insult laying down, I am an Etherious of the Black Wizard Zeref and I am no lesser creature to anything." Seilah declared as she focused all her power toward what her instincts told her was an empty space of air and nothing more. But she could clearly see the ethereal ghost in a full suit of armor. And she had heard what he said about her, but… she wasn't sure as to what he meant. She never heard of there being any quote unquote _real_ demons.

" ** _Yes you are… you are but a bug to the Fell Forces of the demon realms. The Abyss, Shadow Plane, and Hellscape are all domains of true demonic powers._** " The ghost dismissed her like a parent telling a child they didn't understand grown up things. " ** _But what is infinitely more important is the fact you can see and hear me_**."

"I'm interested in this too… mostly because now I'll have someone to back me up when I tell you to shut your nonexistent pie hole." Aizen smirked at the Armored Specter in the way he knew the ghost did not like. In the way that showed he had won something over the former Overlord.

" ** _Will you_** -"

"Shut your nonexistent pie hole!" Aizen shouted obviously greatly amused by this. Seilah just watched the bantering between the two, the feelings of anger toward the ghost were replaced by feelings of gratefulness to Aizen. As he could tell that the ghost had said too much and overstayed its welcome. "Enough of you, come back when you have something useful to say." Aizen added a snap of his fingers to his closing of their shared connection, sending the Armored Specter back into his own soul. "Soooo… how much did you hear?" Seilah gulped as the friendly and inviting tone that Aizen normally used when talking to her vanished. Oh on the surface it sound very much alike but the weight behind it had completely changed. Now it was heavy and predatory. His glowing yellow eyes promised so many different things, death and pain but also protection and a place to belong.

"All of it…" Seilah said, her tone more submissive than she expected. She could feel an aura around Aizen begin to envelop her and everything around him. It was a even more dense form of the earlier feeling. She felt like a small child with a wolf circling it, either deciding to eat the child or raise it as its own. "… and I have the necessary context to understand what it all means." Above all else, no matter what she could do in this moment… lying would spell death for her. Worse even, as Kyôka had been very reluctant to fight Aizen suggested that killing might not be the worst thing Aizen could do to a person. Stealing her power, soul, binding her to himself or even turning her into a drooling mindless drone… all these things could be possible.

"How?" His voice only lightened for the genuine curiosity he had.

"I have read books that have made their away over the western ocean. Some of them mention the Overlord as figure of dread and symbolizes Evil Power. While others went into detail about the reigns of various Overlords and Overladies." Aizen raised an eyebrow at that, he now had a idea of where his parents homeland was. All his life he knew that his mother had been deposited in Nordberg from far away from the Dark Tower, and that these lands did not know of the Overlord or their legacies. But now he knew where they were… just across a ocean that took nearly a year to cross if what he knew about it was true. Ships rarely if ever traveled across that body of water given the frequent storms and stories of great sea monsters. So contact was sparse at best, but enough to where very limited trade could be feasible.

"I see and how do you feel about me as the Overlord?" He asked and it made Seilah phase. Her own feelings on Aizen were… unusual. He wasn't someone that she could dismiss, even before learning what she just had. If she was being honest with herself she liked being around him far more than she did being around anyone in Tartaros. That exchange they had on the cruise ship had been one of the most enjoyable she had in a long time. He was smart and had interesting opinions that he could debate with her without shutting her down as wrong without caring for her side. He was funny and had a humorous nature that wasn't psychotic like others in Tartaros. And… there was this draw to him… she now could guess what that was now. He was the Master of Evil. She as a demon was naturally drawn to him, to serve him. She thought that maybe she should be upset that he had been using his power over her like Kyôka said he must be. But… that feeling that he exuded… a warm sense that she belonged to something that she was always meant for. A world where Evil was in its proper place, on top. Seilah thoughts were interrupted by Aizen suddenly closing the distance between them and cursing her chin. "Though I guess a better question is why aren't you trying to destroy me as a rival power?"

"W-what?" Seilah asked not understanding the second question. Why would she ever want to destroy Aizen? He had helped her, he was kind to her, he just saved her life and dignity from those revolting slugs, he been a better friend in the few days of knowing her than her fellow Etherious ever did. In her shock of that question… it came to a head at that last concept. And then her mind began running at supersonic speeds as she thought back to her whole life in Tartaros. She had always despised being around her fellow Etherious, she stuck to reading in her library in a effort to distance herself from them. Years upon years she simply took the statues quo as _that's how things are_. Even with Kyôka it felt… forced. Like it was just making the best out of a bad situation. It hadn't been until Aizen that she found a person that she genuinely liked to spend time with.

"Evil… is a fickle thing." Aizen said as he held up his free hand and sparked a bit of Evil Energy between his fingers. "A person would assume that it is most effective against the power of Good. And yes… it is very effective at fighting Good… but… it is even more powerful against other Evil." Aizen stopped for a second as Seilah finished up her own internal discovery, though she hadn't missed a single word. "This is because Evil is selfish… it will either decide to follow a greater Evil or fight tooth and nail to overcome a rival. So I'm asking you… why aren't you fighting for your cause? Why aren't you instinctively choosing to fight me in the name of your creator Zeref?" He asked as he pulled away, taking a good few steps away before he used a quick Re-Quip to bring out his ax. "So tell me Seilah… just who am I to you?"

Seilah couldn't come up with a single defense for her race. Mard Geer always propagated that it was them vs the humans. But he never once tried to bring the Etherious together beyond as a fighting force to achieve this fight against humanity. Never did there exist a semblance of a family between the demons of Zeref. Above all else… it never felt like she belonged with them beyond their shared origin and race. And now that she had known a very small taste of what that could be like.

The Overlord always had a Dark Court, a gathering of powerful servants valued for their strengths and skills. And the look in Aizen's eyes hadn't changed, there was a threat in them yes but also an offer. The books on the Overlord often spoke about the _Submit or Die_ policy they tended to have. And Aizen was giving her that this very moment. She knew her options and knew what each of them meant.

"You my master." Seilah said as she dropped to her knee in submission to her Overlord.

* * *

" **My dear what is it that makes you so reluctant to see the value of my offer**?" Quls asked as he snaked through the various control panels of the master command array. He didn't particularly know how to work these stations and it was slow going as he was the only one working them. But the self-proclaimed Elemental had begun to get the hang of getting what he wanted out of them.

"Because I refuse to abandon my people and our future." Kyôka replied, stuck to the wall in oily tar like slime. She hadn't been let out of the being sight since getting captured and for all her trying she couldn't escape. Right now she was putting all her faith in Seilah coming and saving her. But she doubted that would happen. " _It's more likely we'll both die and return back to Cube in shame… wait..._ "

* * *

"And… like this?" Aizen asked as he finished the last bit of carving into the ground. He had not expected Seilah to go full on _Master_ toward him that fast. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, it feed into his tastes perfectly. But that's how it was, and right now they were making it official.

" ** _Yes, with that the ritual can commence_**." The Armored Specter said as he looked over the runic circle that they had made around Seilah. The demon had pledged herself to Aizen, a outcome that the Armored Specter expected but did not find amusing. For one thing, he was still dismissive of the artificial demon. He had seen true demonic beings and would much rather have one of them serve Aizen. But in the end it was the living Overlord's choice and he chose Seilah. " ** _With this pact you will become the Overlord's Grimoiress, it will be your duty to be the keeper of all lore and knowledge that is stored in his library._** " The ghostly former Overlord stated as he looked to the woman in the middle of the circle.

"Yes, I will do my utmost to serve my master as best as I can." Seilah couldn't deny that she felt fantastic. After she swore her allegiance to Aizen and he accepted, she was told all his current plans. He trusted her, even with this ghost telling him not to. He ignored the advice and trusted her anyway. When he said that she had his fullest confidence it created a warmth inside her that had never felt before. Reinforcing what she knew was the right choice. Mard Geer never let anyone know the extent of his plans, only that they would bring about E.N.D's return and their victory over the humans. But Aizen wasn't like that, she was a valued member of the Overlord's Dark Court. The feeling of belonging hadn't dulled for a second after coming to decision that Aizen was her one and only master.

"I'm sure you will Seilah, but uh… it won't be a job that will be too hard given the state of my library." Aizen nervously admitted. Drawing a small look of worry from Seilah. "It's a… quite small compared to what you may be used to."

" ** _It makes no difference what it is right now, what matters is whether she can handle the duties as they grow_**." The Armored Specter said with a unseen appraising eye. He wasn't sure that the single fact that they knew this demon liked books was enough to give her this position in the Dark Court. If anything, the Armored Specter was worrying that Aizen was thinking more with his cock than his brain. After all… there was no cap on the number of Mistresses a overlord could take. But there could be only one Grimoire.

The position of Grimoire or Grimoiress was an often overlooked place in the Dark Court of the Overlord or Overlady. When the Master of Evil took to the sorcerer architype, the position was often unneeded as the Overlord or Overlady themselves would take on many of their duties themselves. And Overlords and Overladies tended to be a selfish and paranoid lot, so sharing their knowledge with another was not something many of them liked. A smart warrior type Overlord or Overlady would get themselves a Grimoire or Grimoiress as they would recognize their own faults and seek to find those that could be skilled where they weren't. But few marshal thinking Masters of Evil were that intelligent… or even smart enough to listen to Gnarl and his admittedly sage advice.

"I have memorized over thirty thousand tomes and books to where I can transcribe them word for word. Any future writings that my lord wishes to add to his collection I will endeavor to do the same." Seilah stated with steel in her voice. She would not be doubted like that in her chosen world. In the many centuries of living she never had a day where her love of reading had dimmed. And now she was able to put that love to use for a man she was happy to serve. " _The fact everyone back at Tartaros dismissed it as silly hobby taken too far only makes this so much better_."

" ** _Acceptable, would prefer a good Elder Lich or Shadow Plane Overseer to the job but I guess you'll have to make do_**." The Armored Specter complained, not seeing Aizen give him double middle finger from behind. Seilah had to stifle a giggle when Aizen put the fingers on top of the ghost's helmet to give him the appearance of horns. Aizen quickly pulled his hands back as the Armored Specter turned back. " ** _We should begin the ceremony_**." With that the ghost vanished and Aizen took his place in a smaller circle connected to the main one that surrounded Seilah. He held out his hand, with a slice from the barbs on his tail he cut his hand and let the blood drop to the runes carved into the ground. With that the runes all glowed a fell blue matching that of Aizen's power over Destruction.

"Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon… renounce all your ties to this world and any other and swear yourself and your soul to the Master of Evil, the Overlord Aizen Korath." Aizen stated as the Evil Energy in the runes began flaring out of the circles in whips with the same form as molten magma. Both participants of the ritual ignored the growing violent nature of the Evil Energy that was being released by the ceremony.

"I break all ties to the Black Wizard Zeref, the Dark Guild Tartaros and the Etherious. I am and will forever be a tool and servant to Master of Evil, the Overlord Aizen Korath." Once she finished speaking, the runes that surrounded her shown brightly and began floating off the ground and creating a dome of Evil Energy tied to the runic circle.

It was then that several bolts of Evil Energy fired off the inside of the dome to Seilah. Hateful and angry energies hit her, causing pain that she had only felt in the worst of Kyôka's punishments. She knew what they wanted, the Armored Specter had told her that the Evil Energies of the Overlord's Dark Court Ritual wanted to fully destroy all ties she had to those she had stated. But this presented a problem, what she needed to do was turn into her Etherious form. The ritual would recognize it as the representation of her physical tie to both Zeref and the Etherious race itself. Her Tartaros tattoo had burned off in one of the first few bolts of Evil Energy. But she couldn't transform at will… she had to order herself to do it with her Macro Curse. But the Armored Specter had warned her that speaking even a whimper or a scream of pain would be taken as a sign of regret and doubt. The ritual would deem her unworthy and kill her on the spot. And not just physically but tear her apart down to her very heart. There would be no rebirthing in Hell's Core.

So the only option was to transform by instinct alone. Something Seilah had never been able to achieve on her own. The end result of this unstoppable force hitting an unmovable object was Seilah being barraged by bolt of Evil Energy until she finally snapped and transformed all on her own. Aizen had to watch this with a pained heart knowing that he couldn't do anything but watch. He hated to see people he cared about suffer, he much rather see his enemies go through that. And after roughly three hours of this dilemma, Seilah finally transformed into her Etherious Form… only for it to be immediately blasted into pieces. That was hard for Aizen to watch. Then he watched as everything in the magical dome was taken up and coalesced into a single point. With a final flash of blue light it was all gone and laying in the middle of the still glowing runic circle was a large book, the name Seilah written out in arcane script on cover.

"Seilah, you have broken all ties to this world and those beyond. I take you as my Grimoiress so long as you shall serve me faithfully and seek to find the ways by Evil may extend my power. Do you accept?" Thankfully the final pact didn't need to be made verbally but with intent instead. The echo of awareness that Seilah had in her current form was sufficient enough for that purpose. And once the words were spoken the magical dome returned and once again began pelting Seilah with Evil Energy, though this time there was no pain or hate to the power. Aizen now watched as the Evil Energy of the Ritual rebuilt Seilah back to her original form. Only with a few small changes. For one, her horns were now nearly the same as Aizen, albeit a tad smaller. And where her Tartaros tattoo had been placed was now an Overlord's brand. Lastly was her clothes. They were now much in the same fashion as Aizen recalled his mother wore… he assumed that it was standardized fashion for the Ladies of the Dark Court. Once the ritual was finished reassembling Seilah, she was dropped to the ground and the Evil Energy in the air dissipated.

"A-Aizen... w-what happened?" Seilah mumbled weakly as she felt someone pick her off the ground. Her mind was fuzzy and there was thing feeling like a chain around her neck she never notice before had suddenly been broken. But all she could think about was how… warm she was.

"Just go to sleep, I'll tell you all about when you wake up." Aizen said as he carried her bridal style back toward the small camp they had set up prior to deciding on doing the ritual. Seilah didn't say anything to that but released a small content sigh of relief before nuzzling her head into Aizen's chest.

* * *

On Tenrou Island, a boyish wizard sat alone and isolated. This was Zeref, the Black Wizard feared by many and ironically loved by many. It just depended on where you asked. He stayed here on this island hoping to keep himself away from the world, hoping to ignore and be ignored for the rest of time. Until such a day that someone would come along and kill him.

"Hm… odd… I didn't think that was possible." He mumbled to himself as he felt the connection between him and one of his many creations snap. And in that lingering connection he felt someone grab ahold of the other end and take it for themselves. "I hope they find more use out of it than I did." Zeref said to himself without any real strong emotion toward the loss of a Etherious or the fact it was taken from him. He was more curious in that it was done at all than anything.

* * *

"YOU STUPID PIECES OF DRAGON SHIT!" Gnarl roared as high as his minion lungs could allow. "How could we lose track of three of the Minion Hives!" Gnarl was having a very bad day… a very bad day indeed. And not in the mindset of, he had made someone else's day bad… but that he himself was the one getting the bad.

"Da greens we're dere… and den proof… dys gone." One of the Browns replied cheerfully, happy not have to smell the greens anymore.

"Buts wes needs da sneaky greens… who else wes gets away with sneaky fings?"

"Oh yah… ive forgetting dat greens is good for more den stinky."

"ENOUGH!" Gnarl barked at his fellow Minions before mumbling his way back to the Netherworld Throne. For years it had been the seat that all Overlords and Ladies put their dastardly rears when they tired of a day of smiting, lying, zapping the peasantry, or anything else quite terrible. Then later came about the Dark Tower and the primary seat for most evil of rumps was moved to the Dark Tower Throne. The Netherworld Throne was regulated to the most trusted member of the Dark Court. Oh how Gnarl missed the days when members of the Dark Court would backstab and conspire for the honor of sitting where past Overlords and Ladies had once sat. But now… no one was here to fight over a giant lump of cooled molten slag shaped into an evil chair. "Oh… what are we to do… the Dark Tower and Tower heart destroyed… three of the Minion Tribes lost… again… and our Netherghuls are in stasis until they arrive in the lands beyond the sea. These are light times for Evil."

"Gnarl! Somefing is happin'!" A Minion yelled out bringing Gnarl out of his depressed thoughts. Gnarl looked up and saw Evil Energy begin to collect between the several pillars that made up the central throne chamber. There a banner flung down out of the collected Evil Energy baring the symbol of the Overlord's Grimoire; A stylized and barbed tome as its center with four lines running through with a eye at the end of each line.

"My my my… this is a bit of horrible news indeed. That not only is the Overlord alive… but he's collecting his Dark Court. Wonderful… and also… strange… how would he know the Grimoire Ritual?" Gnarl mumbled as he stroked his beard in thinking what could this mean.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes

Hello! This is the first chapter in a long time. There is a reason for that. Darthmart for past oh... year? I think so. for the past year has been dealing with a lot and it has finally come to the sad point where she is leaving everything behind and starting a new life off in the wasteland that is Australia. I wish her luck and I won't give anymore detail than that. And thus this fic is now solely run by me.

I will not review any old reviews this chapter as I really just want to get this chapter out for you guys but I will resume responding to reviews at the end of each chapter. Or...

You could join my Discord server, Realm of Nonsense. The link is Dems3yH

Also... there's a lemon in this chapter. oooh

* * *

Kyôka dropped from one of the many tube in Hell's Core. It hadn't taken much goading after all, just a bit about how she doubted Quls was a real Elemental. But she managed to get him to kill her instead of continually asking her to join his side. As if a proud member of Tartaros and the Etherious race would betray their kin.

"Welcome back… I'm sure you have many things to say Kyôka." She froze as she heard Mard Geer speak. She didn't think that he would see her the second she dropped out of the rebirthing pod.

"I beg for your forgiveness Master Mard Geer, the enemy proved to be too strong." She said with both respect and dignity. She was against a damn force of nature, what could she alone do against that. She heard Mard Geer make a few hummed sounds of mulling this over, even though she knew that bit of excuse wouldn't do much to change his already chosen opinion on her.

"I gave you and Seilah detailed information no one else would have… my fullest confidence that you would be successful… and yet you fail me?" He asked like they were discussing the weather, he had long since abandoned the feeling of disappointment. Didn't make this any less embarrassing for Kyôka.

"You really fucked up now Kyôka, strutting around like your hot shit doesn't mean anything when you can't deliver." Kyôka scowled when she heard Jackal's voice coming from behind where Mard Geer was. The little brat of an Etherious was as irritating as he was loud. Lacking in any grace or skill in battle instead he just blew everything up. Which did have its uses when trying to send a message, but for anything but that it was a liability in Kyôka's opinion.

"You try fighting an Elemental some time… then you can talk." Kyôka stated, no sass or anger… but clearly and calmly. While on the inside taking in satisfaction at the silence that her words caused. They undoubtedly weren't expecting that.

"A Elemental you say… tell me more." There wasn't fear but… worry in Mard Geer's voice. Only the feintest echo of it but it was there.

"It called itself Quls, and it is responsible for the reawaking of the Golems. It has them under its control and is planning on using it to spread its taint of rot and pollution to every corner of the world. It took myself hostage the second it failed to entice me into a alliance with it." Kyôka reported what she knew about Quls and the Underworld King listened intently. He found this to be quite strange indeed, firstly was the idea that an Elemental was so interested in being so very active. Powerful they may be, thankfully the Elementals of the world were few and far between and as a rule of thumb stuck to their chosen homes. Places where their element was strong. Second, was the concept of a Elemental of pollution as Kyôka explained. He supposed it was possible… but unlikely that such a being was born naturally at the beginning of their world like the other Elementals.

"What'd this thing look like… were you able to at least get in a few hits in before it made you its bitch?" Jackal sneered while trying to hide his terror. Mard Geer formed a small smile at the memory of Jackal returning to Hell's Core after running afoul of a Stone Elemental who didn't take too kindly to the reckless destroying of its mountain range. Ever since then Jackal had developed an aversion toward the thought of fighting an Elemental while at the same time boasting about he looked forward to the day he could redeem himself by killing one.

"Formless, a thick smog that only gives slight color shading to give itself features like eyes of a mouth." Kyôka answered after getting a nod from Mard Geer. "It spoke to us, then after I refused it the attack came so fast that I was unable to react." Kyôka answered as she hid her bitterness over that failure. Her carelessness in that whole situation was of her own making. She wanted to prove that she didn't need that irritating man's help and didn't do the least bit of prep work to the mission. Not that she would tell any of this to the rest of the guild.

"And what of Seilah… what happened to your sister Etherious?" Mard Geer asked making Kyôka curse herself for forgetting Seilah in all of this. She would have to make sure to be the first to see Seilah before anyone else to control the information of what really happened. Being beaten by a Elemental was excusable, being beaten because you were careless was not.

"I do not know… instead of taking her captive she was instead thrown down a riven." Kyôka answered truthfully. She didn't have a clue as to what happened to Seilah… and was a bit worried now that she was there alone… with Aizen Korath in nearby proximity.

"Well we will hopefully find her still working to complete her mission when we join her." Mard Geer said as he turned on his heel and began walking toward the exit. Making both Jackal and Kyôka look at him with a mix of shock, excitement, and apprehension.

* * *

Seilah had forgotten all about her mission given by Mard Geer. In fact, she had largely forgotten all about the golems, Quls, and the outside world for the moment. She was wrapped in a blanket of belonging and bliss and couldn't be bothered by anything but enjoying what she had right now.

The former Etherious snuggled her head deeper into her new master's chest as she felt the rise and fall of it. After he had carried her back to their small camp he collapsed from exhaustion. He then dragged them both to the nearby wall where he leaned themselves as comfortably as he could. It was perfect to Seilah as she rested at his side. The fact her master cared and trusted her enough to let her sleep beside him was all that mattered to her. And she quickly found herself liking sleeping with someone rather than all alone like she had been doing all her life.

She had woken up first but had not left his side, too comfy. There had been a small incident when she saw that the giant slugs were taking brief trips to the edge of their camp. But they quickly left at the sound of Aizen instinctively growling in his sleep. They recognized a predator when they heard one. Seilah on the other hand felt a great deal of excitement during that small affair… especially when she felt her master hold onto her protectively when the slugs made their return. But all good things must come to a end. Seilah frowned when she heard her master grumble a bit and show signs that he was waking up. But that frown turned to a face of confusion and surprise when Aizen pushed her away by her face.

"No Cana… not enough booze in the world… for… for that… ugh… wait…" Aizen grumbled as he awakened from what he assumed was a drunk sleep. Certainly felt like a morning after a hard night of drinking at the guildhall. But after he blinked a few times and saw his surroundings weren't the floor of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and then he looked to who had been snuggling at his side and saw that it instead of Cana but Seilah. Who was looking at him with a badly hidden feelings of hurt and worry. "Oh… no… I remember what happened!" He said as he shoot straight sitting up and then looked to Seilah with a classic friendly Aizen look. "I'm sorry I pushed you away sweet Seilah… I didn't mean to hurt you." He really meant it, he didn't want to see that look on Seilah's face directed toward him ever again. Even if it was just this small thing. He had grown up without friends for so long, he wasn't ever going to push away potential friends if he could help it.

"No my lord, I shouldn't have…" She stopped at feeling his hand on the top of her head.

"None of that." He said simply giving her a small head pat before standing up. She couldn't describe the wonderful knotted feeling in her chest by his action. He had apologized when he didn't need to. She was the servant and he was the master, he should need to apologize for his actions toward her but he did anyway. "Now… how the hell do we get out of here?" Aizen asked no one in particular. He could always just shadow climb the sheer rock wall but that would leave Seilah, can't have that.

"That won't be an issue my lord." Seilah said, her voice all professional and more in line to her normal stoic and slightly cold state. She then looked to a fallen piece of metal wall from the structures high above them. "I command you to act as out vessel out of this pit." And with that Macro laced command the ruined piece of wall rumbled and then levitated off the ground.

"Well hot damn… that was easier than I thought it would be. Good job." Aizen said as he hoped onto the floating hunk of ruble. Not noticing that his words broke Seilah's indifferent visage with a blush and a thankful smile. The two then began ascending up and out of the darkness… which Aizen took a few pieces of for a snack.

"How is it you are able to do that, are you some type of Slayer?" Seilah hoped that she wasn't speaking out of turn. Aizen wasn't at all like she thought a master would be like. It wasn't bad… in fact his attitude made her feelings on her choice all the more solid. But she still was going to keep herself to exemplars of good and proper servants.

"Yes, a Shadow God Slayer. Have you seen this type of magic before?" Aizen responded casually, letting Seilah confirm that she didn't have to watch her words too heavily.

"Yes, Grimoire Heart has a Fire God Slayer called Zancrow and Tartaros has an Ice Devil Slayer named Silver Fullbuster." At that last name Aizen stared at her like she had revealed some big secret. "My lord?"

"Aah… keep that last one to yourself if it ever comes up okay." Aizen nervously chuckled. He was pretty damn sure that Gray was an orphan. He didn't know if this was his father, brother, or some uncle but that wasn't a common last name by any means. The two had to be related in some way.

"Yes my lord." Seilah nodded and would just as instructed. She wondered why but she wouldn't question her master's commands. "Can I ask how you became a God Slayer? You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to." She wanted to know a bit more about her master but she would never ask anything that he wasn't ready to tell her.

"I fell into a pool of black water that tried to drown me and took the strongest wizard I have ever met to rip me out of that shit's grasp. And from what he told me it fought hard to keep me." Aizen said so casually that it blindsided Seilah with how easy he said it. "It was after my hometown was burned to ground and I had to wander around in a blizzard. Then ghosty showed up and pointed in the direction of a source of Evil Energy, and what do you know it was a temple to a Shadow God."

"Oh… I'm sorry for the loss of your birthplace." She said solemnly, feeling worried that she might have brought up painful memories.

"Don't be… it was a pile of frozen shit filled with bitter people that were utter jackasses to me my whole life there." He explained and Seilah now only felt satisfaction that they were dead and gone. "Yeah… the only good memories I have of those times were before my mother left… more like forced to leave. The people were practically sharpening their pitchforks and getting ready to lit the torches for her the days leading up to her leaving." Burning anger toward those worthless scum that forced her master to be abandoned by his mother. She now regretted that they were in the dirt because now she couldn't put them there herself. "Then came Kelda… she didn't care about what others said about her or me. She was wild and free… I really hope she made out alive." She watched as Aizen looked off with a look of thoughtful longing. And she herself was conflicted, on one hand she wanted to feel thankful to this girl for being her master one friend. But on the other… she couldn't help but feel jealous and a bit guarded by what that look on his face could mean. "And lastly there-" The sound of loud bangs and metal hitting rock stopped Aizen form going further. Both Aizen and Seilah both looked toward the source of the sound and saw lines of golems all mining out stone and bringing it back to the factory to be turned into more of their kin.

The Miner Golems all were on descending rails implanted into the sheer rock wall of the cavern. They would fall down and pick away at the rock, catching any picked off in a net below them. Once said net was full they out tie it up and raise back up the rail and deliver it to a waiting platform that would whiz off for the stone to be shaped into new golems.

"There, that's where the Elemental Quls is controlling the factory." Seilah pointed out as she looked to the overseeing structure on the opposite side of the cavern. "Should I take us there?"

"No… I'm not in any way strong enough to take on an Elemental. First… let's just see to sabotaging the Golem production, and see to this Infros that he's got laying around." Aizen said and pointed to a smaller building for they to drop off at. The slab of metal quickly traveled up to the half destroyed building, lodging itself into the structure's side. The two jumped off their impromptu elevator and on to admittedly shaky floors. But Aizen and Seilah both swiftly found their way deeper into the facility. "Looks like we've gotten into some of the more imperial logistical elements of the factory. I'm guessing officer quarters and offices." Aizen said as he took a dusty sword off the wall, he blew off a bit of said dust and looked over the steel. He then absentmindedly threw it in his Re-Quip spell. " _Never hurts to have bribe material for the redhead_."

"Master… these documents." Seilah said drawing the future Overlord's attention. He looked over to her standing behind a large ornate desk. In her hands several papers that somehow survived the test of time, or more likely they were magically treated. "I believe the imperials knew about Quls, or at least were aware that this location may hold something evil under it."

"Hmm… I doubt they intentionally set him loose." Aizen mused as he walked over to Seilah and the desk. She handed the papers over to him and he gave them a quick glance over. He ignored the parts about people getting sick and their water and food stores constantly going bad and focused instead on the end where the writer spoke of how the entire factory was being set to be purged. "That's what the Infros was for." Aizen clicked his tongue as he found it funny that the very weapon that they had made to destroy whatever evil existed here was now the greatest weapon for that evil.

"What is our plan for Quls and the Infros?" Seilah asked as she followed Aizen out of the office and down the hall in deeper to the structure, away from the ravine. She was curious on his thoughts, the Infros if it was inactive then it was as simple as smashing its head in. If it was active it would take a fight but she was sure with his powers and her by his side it could be done. However, Quls was a whole other matter entirely. He was supposedly an Elemental and even his gaseous form itself made fighting him almost impossible. Seilah could not formulate an effective strategy to take on what was just a cloud of smoke.

"The golem I'm thinking a good old fashion Fairy Tail hyper destructive application of kickass." Aizen chuckled as he looked into one of the rooms only to frown at how empty it was. Too many of these room was like this, no loot made for a unhappy Aizen. "For Quls… we're going to need elemental magic. Physical attacks will do nothing, but maybe a face full of lightning or magical energy will do something." Aizen then looked at his hand as he roll a shadow between his fingers. "But hopefully I can drain him until there's nothing left but a husk. Or better yet…" Aizen then surprised Seilah by a sudden firing of several bolts of Evil Energy past her. Wide eyed she slowly looked back to see a flickering shape of a Golem fall forward.

"I… I didn't even sense it." Seilah was both shocked and greatly ashamed that she couldn't detect the golem following them.

"That was a Hotho, fuck damn do I hate Durentel naming schemes." He rolled his shoulders back a bit, the translations of the names were long and so dark and morbid that you could cut yourself on the edge. "That… was made specifically for stealth and infiltration. And I have no doubt that Quls knows about us now. But the question that's on my mind… is why isn't he here himself?"

"What do you mean?" Seilah asked as she watched her master walk over to the slightly charred golem.

"Why send a golem to track us? If just to find us then I would understand but I felt this thing track us since arriving in this building." Aizen had been placing small bits of his magic in the shadows they passed by, every time the golem stepped on one of those shadows Aizen was alerted. "He knew where we were and yet… where is he?"

"You think he's avoiding a confrontation with us?" Seilah asked and Aizen nodded and she blushed at the proud smile he had as he approached her. She then felt her whole face heat up as she felt him give the top of head a small pat.

"So smart… so pretty… so loyal." He said as moved his fingers through her hair and then reached her new horns. They were just like his now, curving back, as smooth as ivory, and stark white. When he reached the flesh between her head and her hours, she let out a small moan of pleasure. It felt so good to her feeling him rub and scratch there, nearly orgasmic. "Feels good doesn't it?" All the answer he got was a tiny nod of her head and a slight increase in the next groan. "I had a hunch… seems that the ritual imparted a bit of myself in you." He stopped and there was a whine at the loss of the sensation.

"No~" Seilah didn't want him to stop, not only did it feel amazing but she felt so close to her master when he rewarded her. It gave her a feeling that could not be described to anyone that never felt it themselves. She supposed that maybe it came from the fact he was now her Overlord, it was a form of the Domination Energy rewarding her for her service to her master. It didn't matter… he cared about her.

"Yes~" Aizen jokingly responded as he took a step away from Seilah. Happy in the apparent indoctrination of the former Etherious. Aizen looked back to the golem that laid in ruin. "Quls is indeed avoiding a fight with us because he can sense Evil Energy. He can sense that I have enough of it in me to utilize it and now he has seen be weaponize it as Destruction. He's not going to be coming after us until he's got that Infros online."

* * *

Laxus eye twitched as he looked at the giant pile of rock and rubble that blocked the entrance to the Golem factory. It looked a lot bigger than what he remembered from yesterday. And not only that but looked a lot more troublesome to get through. Good in the sense that the golems would be shut in but bad in the sense that he couldn't get in. And he couldn't pull off what Aizen did and slip through the cracks as a shadow. Laxus' own ability to turn into lightning was useful as a means of transportation but Aizen had him beat in the ability to get into places.

"How's it going up there?!" Laxus yelled up to Bickslow who was using his little friends' beams to carve a small hole for them to crawl into the factory. They couldn't just bust their way in given that that would be letting the factory come back online. They were made to just belt out golems, not store them. So that meant as long as the front door was closed, the factory was shut down but that could change if the thudding sounds coming from the caved in door was anything to go by.

"Should be soon, my babies are nearly through." Bickslow called back and Laxus had to sigh in impatient agitation. The sooner they could get inside and start wreaking the place the better. The officials back in town were getting antsy and had expected this be done ridiculously quickly. Obviously their differing understand of how wizards worked in other lands caused this mindset. Laxus had found that wizards here were treated like a tool for a certain type of job, and that anything magical was handled by them… mainly in the way of making said magical thing inert.

"Do you think Aizen has managed to finish the job without us?" Evergreen asked sounding just as bored as Laxus felt. The Lightning Dragon Slayer rolled the idea in his head for a moment. Unlike the rest of the guild Aizen tended to favor a quieter approach to jobs, favoring quick and deadly strikes rather than making the biggest bang possible. So maybe Aizen snuck in and disabled the main operational control to the factory or something. Who knew.

"All that matters right now is getting in and seeing for ourselves." Laxus grunted and Evergreen and Freed remained quiet until they all heard the sound of rocks falling. They looked up and saw Bickslow was gone from his spot at the small self-made entrance into the factory. "Bastard left without us." Laxus growled before zapping himself up to the high ledge where the tunnel had been made. The other two members of the Thunder Legion flew up to the tunnel and they all followed Bickslow down into the factory. They moved quickly as the rumbling thuds of the golems pounding their way to freedom could collapse their carved tunnel at any second.

"About time you guys made it." Bickslow joked with his totems making their own obnoxious comments. Laxus would give him a quick sock to the face if he wasn't already entirely focused on the amassed army of golems standing at attention in the massive assembly hall that stood before the collapsed entrance. Hundreds of golems stood ready to be sent out, and what was worse was five Murgala class golems just standing among the hordes of lesser golems. Two of which looked to be outfitted with heavy artillery on their backs. "Yeah… there's no way we can destroy all these fuckers."

"Fighting them like we did before would be suicide." Freed agreed with Bickslow while Evergreen just nodded, all of them felt a little overwhelmed at the sheer numbers that seemed to be endless. To Laxus this felt… like there were way too many. For one thing he noticed that the previously perfectly spaced lines of the Hesiti Golems were now packed together, bunched up as tightly as they could be. All other types of Golems seemed to be in similar states, these were not finely crafted formations of magically constructed soldiers.

"The factory hasn't stopped producing golems." Laxus mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned over the hall. He wasn't stupid, he did his research just as Aizen did before this job. He might not have done as much or as thoroughly but enough to see that something was wrong. Aizen had already suggested that something was off about the golems themselves as opposed to how they should normally operate, this just added evidence to that theory. "Over there." Laxus pointed to a small alcove that had an entrance to deeper into the factory. "Let's see if we can shut this place down at its core."

* * *

Aizen swiped a small data Lacrima off a long unused terminal. He had been doing this for awhile now… stealing various bits and bobs from the logistical quarters of the factory. He licked his lips as he eyed the small light green crystal before shoving it down one of his pockets, having found some real pants in the officers' quarters.

"Master, I think I have found a way to the industrial sector of the factory." Seilah called from down the nearby hall getting Aizen's attention. He phased into the ground and then in seconds phased back behind Seilah.

"Boo." Aizen's sudden joke surprise of his Grimoiress unfortunately resulted in Seilah instinctively trying to backhand him in the face. However, her hand was caught in his own and once she realized what she had nearly done she readied herself to beg for his forgiveness. "Nice reflexes you have there, keep those sharp." He said still holding her hand, he then pulled out the data Lacrima he had just stolen and placed it in that hand. "Keep this safe for me would ya." He said as he enclosed her hand around the crystal and then walked past her.

"Uh… yes master I will guard it with my life." Seilah said as seriously as she could but felt that this was her punishment for nearly striking her master. To guard a worthless piece of garbage as if it was an item of importance. The two then walked down the hall with Seilah directing, having come to know one of the few failing of her master in that his sense of direction was very poor. The pair soon came to a large bridge that crossed the ravine that they had climbed up before. "Here, from here we should be able to find the central assembly sector, there the pieces of the Infros."

"Good, if Durentel protocols are still in place and Quls has only recently activated the golem, it should still be only a quarter complete." Aizen sighed as they started walking across the bridge. The factory had all the pieces to make the Infros and Quls had the power to turn the damn thing on but it still needed to be pieced together in the first place. Or at least that was how it supposed to work under normal protocol. "Once we-" The bridge rumbled as a massive fireball was hurled down to it's middle, the solid stone bridge held firm but the flames now covered the entire structure.

" **Well-well what have we here**?" A highly amused deep voice purred as two figures descended down to hover above the bridge. One was Quls himself in all his smogy glory while beside him was the Infros. But Aizen narrowed his eyes, it was incomplete. It lacked its legs though it seemed that it was using fire magic to use its leg stumps as some form of thrusters. It might actually make the Golem more deadly now that it could fly, but Aizen was sure that its incomplete form was now much more unstable. The general shape could be call feminine, a womanly body made out of blackened stone with various red glowing runes carved into its body. Four arms, the front two ending in sword like hands while the back two ending in firing ports for fire magic. A flat cracked face plate moved in sudden small movements as if taking in everything it saw in small doses. There were flaws, that much was clear and Aizen knew that this golem likely lack a third of the power it was supposed to. " **Hello my dear, I had thought I killed you but I am happy to see that you survived. Your friend proved to be… a ungrateful guest and I am need of some new company**."

"Kyôka got herself killed so she could return to Cube. We have five days before they return with the rest of Tartaros." Seilah whispered to Aizen who frowned at the idea of a whole Dark Guild on the level of Tartaros involving themselves. He wasn't ready for that and he doubted that he could Brand enough demons of Zeref to make a difference before they figured out what he could do. They would close ranks and throw long range users or useless grunts at him.

"So you're a Elemental… then why do I feel Evil coming off you?" Aizen never took much interest in Elementals as he knew enough to stay far away from them. Even after he took the position of Overlord and claimed massive power for his own… Elementals would still be fucking scary. They were beings that existed since the beginning of this world and were nature made manifest. And as such… were neither Good nor Evil, they just were nature. But Quls… no… Aizen felt Evil Energy coming from this being.

" **Hm? Did you say something boy**?" Quls looked over to Aizen dismissively, apparently not having listened to Aizen's questioning his claims at what he was. Aizen developed a few tick marks at that, one thing he hated was being considered weak or unimportant. It pissed him off because he was anything but. " **This has been a lovely chat but I have things to do, a planet to remake**." Quls said before extending his smoky arm down toward the two, specifically at Seilah. However, his arm recoiled in pain as it was struck by a bolt of blue lightning that was soon followed by several more coming from Aizen's fingertips. The nearby Infros moved in front of the incoming arcs of Evil Energy, absorbing much of the intended damage while other bolts flung off hitting nothing.

"Just as I thought. It's as I told you Seilah, Evil is always best used to fight other Evil. There can be only one Master of Evil and all others that follow Evil's path must either submit to them or be destroyed." Aizen spoke as the power of destruction given form sparked between his fingers and lashed out around him. Seilah felt herself becoming entranced by the aura of Evil that Aizen had around him, along with feely deeply aroused by the power he projected.

" **What are you**?!" Quls growled as he peered from behind the silent Infros. " **What power could exist that could harm my beautifully toxic form. I am made of smog and the muck of corruption of this world! No harm should be able to come to me**!"

"Now that's a loud of bull… elemental magic should be able to touch you just fine." Aizen grumbled, he was already over this being's self-inflated ego. Just from a initial glance Aizen could tell that this being before him was a powerful one but not invincible. And certainly not a Elemental, a real one wouldn't be hiding behind an incomplete golem like a cowering child. "And I was so worried that this would be a challenge." Aizen sighed but before he could much else a giant fireball was sent barreling down at him and Seilah. The two dodged out of the way easy enough but then a torrent of smaller fireballs began barraging down on them.

" **My little toy, kill these two. I want nothing but their charred bones to remain after** -" Quls was interrupted by a massive explosion deeper in the factory. It was followed by another and another. The entire cavern that housed the factory began to shake as fire and ruin began clawing at the already damaged by age structures. Aizen saw this a great distraction and launched himself into the air, phasing around the Golem and with a wild grin kicked his way through Quls, ripping and tearing his way through the smoky body as the future Overlord's own was covered in a tapestry of darkness. A soundless gasp came from the toxic being and Aizen was caught mid-air by a floating rock controlled by Seilah's Macro Curse. " **W-why you little insect**." Quls lightly raged before stretching out his arm to envelop around Aizen.

The wizard struggled against the formless grip that had taken ahold of him. Quls' scared form quickly swirled and twisted back into the whole that had been ruined by Aizen's attack. The smoke pulled Aizen close to Quls' smirking face, but then it turned to a frown as he found Aizen smirking right back at him. Quls squealed as released Aizen from his grip, the future Overlord's limbs covered in crackling Evil Power.

"Shadow God's Bellow!" Aizen screamed as a blast of roaring shadows fired toward Quls, engulfing him in a tornado of darkness. But then a light burned brightly in that darkness, as the spell dissipated Aizen watched with dispassionate irritation as that light showed itself to be the Infros. The two back arms of the golem raised and lit up as magic circles formed in front of their stumps. The spells never materialized as both Quls and the Infros were assaulted with a barrage of rocks and debris. As Aizen landed on a new floating platform of rock he knew where this new distraction had come from.

Aizen kicked hard off the new rock platform and crashed into the Infros, grabbing ahold of one of the plates and grappling to flying golem. The pair shot back, and through the golem's master, and then crashed into the wall of the underground canyon they were fighting in. Aizen's hand gripped tight to the oily plate of the Infros and with his other hand trying hard to put a few dents in the oversize tin can. After several punches he phased into the surface of the golem, his real plan succeeding as the golem shoved one of its sword arms into its own body. Aizen traveled through the shadows and popped out above the golem. He frowned as the burning sword of the golem seemed to only fuse with the body and harmlessly pulled out while the Infros slowly looked up at the wizard. He was slightly confused why it wasn't doing anything but soon got his answer.

A smothering flood of toxic muck and sludge slammed into him. A downpour of blackened ooze continued to push forward on the spot where Aizen was, the future Overlord's heightened senses were screaming at him due to the intense foulness of the attack. His nose and even sense of tastes were overloaded with toxins. Quls floated nearby as more and more rocks flung through him, the former Etherious still on the bridge trying to use distraction tactics was a afterthought to him as opposed to the man that could actually hurt him. Seilah tried several times to use her Macro Curse on Quls only for it to not even register as him being there.

A new explosion further rocking the golem factory broke Quls' concentration and in that instant a shadow darted away from the torrent of grimy sludge. Quls scowled and tried to follow the shadow with a new blast of his lovely body and try to pin the man back down. But this was to no avail. And the second that a large chunk of a overhanging structure started falling between them the shadow was gone from Quls' vision.

"Shadow God's Vulture Strike!" Quls was ripped to shreds as a shadow covered foot clawed its way from head to smoky tail. Aizen kicked down through Quls and once was completely past the smog cloud was successfully caught once again by Seilah's supporting rocks. Aizen looked back up and watched in fascination as Quls' body tried to reform itself, the two halves that Aizen had made mushed and pressed together but couldn't quite seem to merge. "Is the almighty Elemental having some issues there?" Aizen mocked and the two halves of Quls refocused on him. It made the future Overlord laugh as the split didn't seem to separate the mind both sides reacted simultaneously.

" **You horrid maggot! You have marred my beautiful form! I will smother you in a bog of ruin and** -" Quls wasn't able to finish his speech as his right side was pierced and impaled into the canyon wall by a spear of shadow that Aizen had formed during Quls' rant. His remaining left side seemed to freeze and then fall into the darkness of the canyon bottom, followed soon by the inactive body of the Infros.

"Second round? Second round? No… how boring." Aizen sighed as he watched the darkness, hoping that Quls would merge with the Infros and come back stronger than ever and give another phase to the fight. But it would look like that would have to wait for another day if ever one came. So instead he looked to the various explosions that were rocking the Golem Factory. "Looks like Laxus got in, and he's getting the credit to all of this so I think I will see myself out." Aizen rolled his shoulder a bit knowing that he could easily tell the public about the real threat and soak up the majority of the glory or he could let Laxus have the full credit to this like the agreed. The good option or the Evil option. Or… the third smart Evil option.

"Master, it would appear that this complex is at its end. Should I show you the secret entrance that me and Kyôka. It should still be structurally sound as it was designed to be used during a event like this." Seilah offered as Aizen floated back down to the bridge that was only being held together by her Macro Curse.

"Yes, I do think that would be prudent." Aizen mused as he looked up to the many, often times lightning sourced, explosions that were wreaking the place. As much as Laxus said otherwise, he was still a member of Fairy Tail and would always be one.

* * *

Laxus stood out in the front of the now destroyed golem factory and while he was giving his best showman smile on the inside he was fucking pissed. First off, that was way too easy and that meant that something happened that he didn't know about. Likely that demon bastard Aizen was mucking about in the background and Laxus didn't like that. Aizen didn't show up at all in the last part of the mission and even now as the locals were cheering and congratulating him Aizen wasn't to be seen. Though that was part of the deal so that bit wasn't irritating Laxus too much.

What did piss Laxus off was these people, they were having a picnic outside the golem factory waiting for him to save them all. Apparently they had been so assured that everything would be fine that they thought it was a good idea to get front row seats to the show. The fuck! If things went belly up and Laxus and his team had to retreat than the first people to get slaughtered was all the people cheering for him right now. But he couldn't say any of this because he hadn't gotten paid or wanted to ruin his reputation. What he wanted was to get out of this country and back to Fiore. There people respected wizards and the danger their work could produce.

Ceremonies continued on and as they did, Laxus and everyone traveled back to the nearby town where the party really kicked off. This part was nice and Laxus was enjoying himself having a few drinks, all of them on the house. But then it was ruined by a certain someone sitting down next to him.

"You look like your having fun." Aizen said as he phased out of the seat next to Laxus. The people around them were too distracted by the raging party and so they could talk with some privacy. "A job well done deserves a time to unwind."

"What did you do, you promised me all the credit but you're the Black Fairy. You are as hungry for the fame as I am." Laxus sneered as he set his drink down. The booze around here was pretty damn good and Laxus thought about spending some of his earnings buying a few barrels of the stuff to take home. Aizen however just snickered as he watched a local girls pass by, his eyes unashamed in where they roamed. But as he turned his head back to Laxus, those very girls suddenly got hit by floating flower pots. Neither man noticed this and continued on with their conversation.

"I like the fame but I like certain kinds of it. Heroic fame not so much. I want a reputation as a Wizard that gets shit done, no matter what it might be." Aizen replied as he leaned back in his chair. His human form was up but Laxus could picture the bastard's tail wagging like a very happy dog's.

"You want a shady one, does that sit well with gramps? I'm sure he's talked to you about that." It was true, while the guild didn't have the best reputation overall it was still regarded highly by many. It had destructive tendencies but at the same time many people knew that Fairy Tail was one of the most helpful guild. Laxus saw this a possible weakness but didn't deny it.

Aizen the other hand was often spoken in a very separate manner to the rest of the guild. In hushed whispers people would talk about the Black Fairy as a ruthless exterminator of bandits and monsters. Willing to take on unsavory contracts if the price was high enough, and always would get the job done in a quick, efficient, and callous manner. He was Fairy Tail's shadow. Laxus knew that his grandfather wanted to stay in the light as much as possible, to project Fairy Tail as a place for family and people to find a place. Weakness and weaklings were words that Laxus often thought about this policy but Aizen certainly didn't fit that dream.

"He has, but he understands that rumors are rumors and that truth is what really matters." More like Aizen had pointed out that he had never broken any laws. The reputation that he formed was like everyone's, formed by action but largely out of their control. Makarov conceded on this point and so only ordered Aizen to curb some of the more extreme rumors. "But let's talk about this mission. You are getting the credit publicly and I will write in my mission report to the Magic Council that you were responsible for the destruction of a reactivating Golem Factory. I merely stayed in the shadows and handled a few details on my end."

"What details?" Laxus growled out and small sparks of lightning started escaping his eyes.

"Nothing too concerning, you could have handled them I assure you." He then stood up and stretched his arms back. Laxus only then noticed that he wasn't wearing his furs, instead he was wearing what looked to be a very old and outdated tunic over a black skin tight bodysuit. "Now, if you don't mind… this little baby is going to be getting me some free drinks and fun company." Aizen clicked his tongue as he slapped the guild mark on his arm before leaving Laxus. Laxus grunted in annoyance as Aizen ran off to indulge in his beloved vices. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to know just what Aizen was talking about, it just pissed him off to think that Aizen might have done more to finish the mission than him.

* * *

Seilah walked up the stairs to the inn that her master had gotten a room to. They had left the golem factory through the secret tunnel and made their way back into Cil. There they found this inn and waited for her master's guildmates to return. She had been following her master all through the party that was being thrown in celebration of the destroyed golems. But then she got distracted by a group of men thinking they were good enough for her.

She had at first not even paid much attention them, as these human were quite beneath her notice, but she sure as hell took notice when one of them grabbed her shoulder and attempted to grab her ass. He was turned into a stain on the wall and his friends screamed and ran off to find help. She was long gone by the time the police came but in the process she had lost her master and couldn't protect him from all the loose women that seemed to harass him. They were unworthy of him and she just wanted to make sure that they didn't bother him.

"I hope he'll return soon." Seilah sighed as she came to the top of the stairs. Their room was at the back and she tried to think of more pleasant thoughts, like how she would be sharing a room with her master. But just before her mind could turn a bit more steamy she heard a moan of pleasure come from her and her master's room. She froze as pictures of depraved acts played out in her mind, then she grew infuriated as the door opened and a gaggle of sluts all left the room in a fit of giggled and very pleased looks on their faces. Seilah didn't kill them on the spot only because that would mean she and her master might get kicked out of the inn. So instead she clenched her fists as the women passed by.

The former Etherious took slow steps up to the suite door, it was a spacious three room suite. The best one the inn had. All Aizen needed to do was show his Fairy Tail guild mark to get it deeply discounted. Seilah opened the door and found the main room fairly trashed with many bottles of opened booze lying about, trays that once had food tossed haphazardly, and lastly discarded clothes strung around with little care. Then Seilah heard the moaning that correlated with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. A sound that she was not at all unfamiliar with, she had a long history of sex with Kyôka. She turned around the small diving wall and found her master in the middle of fucking a random, yet very pretty, local woman.

Seilah watched with lustful fascination, her master kneeled on a bed of tossed pillows while the woman was on all fours as he took her from behind. One of his hands was full of her long hair while the other was firmly gripping her rear, controlling the pace at which they fucked. She moaned deeply at every thrust and babbled on about how he was the greatest lover she ever had. Seilah could taste the Evil Energy in the air, twisting lust and corrupting love. The demoness reached between her legs and started slipping a finger between her already moistening folds.

"Oh yes! Fuck my pussy harder… ruin me for all other men!" The woman screamed as the looked to come to orgasm. Meanwhile Seilah noted that her master had a slightly bored expression his face. She watched more as her master continued to thoroughly pound away at the woman until she could no longer take the pleasure flooding her system and slumped forward and off Aizen's dick.

"Boring, shallow, and dull." Her master mumbled as with a flick of his hand he used the woman's own shadow to fling her off into the third room of the suite. He then walked over to the couch that was set at the back wall and looked up right at Seilah. "I hope you enjoyed the show more than I did." He said and Seilah couldn't respond at all as she watched as Aizen dropped his glamor spell. She looked at him in all his glory, his demonic appearance to her was more handsome and regel than his human one in every way. From his red scale and skin exterior, to his horns, his tail, and his glowing eyes. Everything about him was so evilly perfect.

"Master." She moaned as she walked forward and eventually got on her knees as she kneeled in front of him. She looked at his still erect cock and slowly reached up to wrap her fingers around it. The warmth she felt was intense and with each throb she imagined what it would be like to take it all into her. She barely held back the drool that wanted to escape her at the thought of all ten inches of this mighty manhood penetrating her. But first she wanted to give him the pleasure that those pitiful humans were unable to. "Master, please let me use my body to please you. I am yours to do as you wish."

"Then go ahead, I'm sure you are capable of pleasing me." Aizen said as he leaned back in the couch and Seilah smiled. Proud of the faith her master had in her. So without a moment's notice, she slipped her lips around her master's prick and slowly began descending on the shaft. Making sure to take her time and pay attention to every each that entered her. She tasted him and made sure to memorize it as thoroughly as she did her favorite books.

" _It's so good… I need more_." Seilah pleaded in her mind for her senses to deepen their connection with her master's taste and aroma. She sucked at his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and then wherever she could as he started to reach her throat. Seilah was already used to taking in a phallus deeper than this as Kyôka loved strap-ons as much as causing pain. Seilah didn't care for the tools nearly as much as now she had the real thing to compare to and they were just a pale imitation.

As she finally came to the end of her master's cock she leisurely pulled back and went down once again. Bobbing her head at a gathering pace, the feeling of her master's hand on her head encouraging made her body heat up even more. Then she stopped as she moaned as she felt something slide across her covered slit. Her panties had long since been soaked but now she could feel something trace along the edges of her pussy. Her mind caught up with the situation and realized that it must be her master's tail. Knowing that her master was teasing her, getting her ready for her turn to take him there, she hurried her efforts even further. She picked up her pace and sucked as well as she could, reaching up and cusping her master's balls and playing with them.

All of this seemed to do the job as with a pleased groan, her master came into her mouth. Spurting rope after rope down her throat and eventually as she pulled up into her mouth. Seilah made sure to keep every last drop of her master's devilishly delicious cum and as he finished as shallowed all but a small pool of said cum. This she played with in her mouth and got intimately familiar with. It was divine, she knew in a instant she couldn't live without her master's seed.

"Very good sweet Seilah, but now I want you properly." He said and Seilah quickly responded by standing up and turning around. Her master pulled her back and with one smooth movement guided her hips so that her awaiting womanhood was just over his still erect cock. She needed this, she wanted it more than anything and it was more torment in her entire life as she felt him tease her by keeping what she wanted just barely out of reach.

"Please master… stop teasing me." Seilah begged as tried to wiggle her rear further downward and impale herself on her master's shaft. He however had other plans and slid her into his lap just above his member, though it still was pressing along her drenched slit. He then reach up and grasped both her enormous breasts in each hand and began squeezing as he wished. His hands torn through the fabric of her dress with ease allowing him easy access to her diamond hard nipples. Seilah squealed in pleasure at this, her breasts had always been very sensitive and she could feel herself edge on the verge of a orgasm just on feeling her master pinch her erect nubs alone. "Master, I feel so good. It feels wrong to feel good."

For as long as she could remember sex had always been about making the other person feel good. That's what being with Kyôka had taught her. She had made her master feel good but now he was responding in kind. It felt so strange and unfamiliar to her.

"Sweet Seilah, there is plenty of wrong in this world that is the most fun." He whispered into her ear before giving it a small nip. "I want you to know this, now and forever. You are mine, and as long as you are mine I see your happiness as my duty. If you aren't happy than I would be a poor excuse of a master. You are now part of my family and I will take care of my family."

That sent Seilah over her edge. The promise and affirmation of her place in this world was enough to make her cry in joy and bliss. The groping and fondling of her tits also had something to do with as well. Seilah felt herself cum harder than she ever had in her life, she saw stars and a lustful euphoria washed over her body and mind as her body locked up in pleasure. Soon enough she started descending from that sex high and fell limply back into the arms of her master. After a few breaths she however positioned herself back above Aizen, she was a former Etherious and had far too much pride as a woman to let herself be finished just by that alone. Now it was time for her master to truly take her as his own.

Her master trusted up and into the depths of her still sensitive pussy. The sudden intrusion was without warning and Seilah screamed in rapture as she felt him fill her entirely up to her womb with one push. She felt her inner walls constrict and squeeze her master's cock in a vein effort to never let him leave. And she didn't want him to, she wanted him to stay inside her forever. But then she felt him pull back out and gave a small whine but that stopped as he pushed back in cutting her voice with a sharp gasp. He then pulled her back down and soon lifting her up and down on his rock hard dick, she loved it… the feeling of him burying himself in her cunt and controlling her all throughout gave her such bliss that she couldn't even think straight.

Her body bounced up and down on Aizen's cock, sounds of wet flesh hitting flesh filled the room only disrupted but the loud moans of Seilah. She leaned back and rocked her hips along with each thrust of her master's fucking, her tits bouncing and swaying with each movement. She grabbed ahold of one her heaving breasts with one hand and reaching down to squeeze her erect clit with the other. Her master's hands were gripping onto her hips, leaving red marks that stung mixing in a bit of pain with the overwhelming pleasure.

"Yes! Don't stop master, please don't ever stop!" Seilah was drooling with pleasure and cross-eyed from the sensation that encompassed her body. Her pale skin was glistening in sheen of sweat and her skin rippled with each jackhammering move made by Aizen. She could feel her second orgasm strike her and it was prolonged by the nonstop movement of her master. Even as she was gushing over his member his speed never let up. Seilah could barely recall her own name as she felt something deep inside her warm up. She could feel the Evil Energy of her master enter every touch and she began to get drunk off the pure power that it had inside.

"Seilah, I'm about to come." At these words, Seilah's eyes widened as she felt a profound and unrelenting need in her core. She needed her master's seed. She needed to feel him fill her womb with his cum and mark her as his and only his.

"Master… in me… grace your slave with your seed." Seilah begged as she bounced up and down on his cock, tightening her inner walls as much as she could to keep him in. Squeezing with all the strength that she had and at long last she felt him throb hard and then he came deep inside of her. Seilah screamed as this gave her third orgasm of the night, though she dearly hoped it wouldn't be the last. She could feel her insides fill up with her master's essence and she felt more complete than she ever had. "T-thank you." Seilah slumped onto the couch with Aizen, neither of them separating from the other.

"Wonderful, that is all I can say about you my sweet Seilah." She purred as she felt her master stroke her hair as he said these sweet words to her. She wanted to be here always, proving to her master that she would always be here to please him and serve whatever need he required. This was she where she belonged, and just knowing that in her heart gave her a peace and bliss she had never known in all her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes

Sorry for the long wait but at some point I lost the drive for this chapter but then it burst back today and I got it done.

* * *

Mard Geer look at the pictures that were thrown up in a holographic display in the central meeting room of Cube. He was among what he considered to be the most intelligent of his kin though he would stretch that word far. Franmalth, Keyes, and lastly Kyôka. All three of them made up the real decision making circle of Tartous. And they were all looking at a live feed of a ruined Golem Factory sent to them by their scouts.

"You said that there was a Elemental behind the Golems sudden change in behavior. That in of itself is suspect, but now we are looking at the victory of humans over the golems." Mard Geer said dispassionately but much to his shame he was feeling quite irate at this turn of events. For one thing it looked like Kyôka was losing her touch, something that Mard Geer would need to watch careful to see if she needed some time back on the shelf. Then there was the loss of Seilah, she should have returned to them by now one way or the other. She couldn't abandon them, why would she. This was where her people were. And lastly there was the fact that human had done a job that a Etherious, Kyôka, couldn't. It was clear that an Elemental was not involved with what was happening.

"That jackass… he actually did it." Mard Geer raised a eyebrow at this outburst, Kyôka glared furiously at the image.

"Oh? So you know the person that beat you to the punch." Franmalth chuckled as they all looked to Kyôka who seemed to completely discard their accusing stares.

"I met one of the Wizards responsible for this, a demon that calls itself Aizen Korath." Kyôka snarled as her fingers began to dig into the metal table they were setting at. Mard Geer was quite shocked at the idea that a demon had done this, and what's more had instilled such vitriol in Kyôka. It had been a long time since someone had gotten under her skin to this degree.

"Explain." Keyes asked in its cool and crisp voice, speaking the question that they all had on their minds.

"He claims that he is not a Demon of Zeref. I don't know what he is but human is not it. He controls shadows and has this allure to him. Something in me tried to submit but I crushed it." Kyôka was describing something very dangerous. A apex predator that could do more than just destroy. Mard Geer leaned back in his seat and pondered this and came to a follow up question.

"This allure… how did Seilah respond to it?"

* * *

Aizen yawned as he slowly woke up, unconsciously pulling in his bed partner closer. Seilah for her part smiled at the movement and snuggled in deeper to her master's side. The light of the morning was slowly filling their bedroom, a bedroom that was pretty much torn to pieces by the last few days of partying. But that didn't matter as Aizen was sure that he wouldn't; be charged as he was a hero of this whole country now.

"Master…" Seialh mumbled in her sleep as she rested her head on his chest. He soon awoke fully at this and smiled warmly at his servant's blissful state. But then like so many good things they came to a end. He heard a hard knock on his door and with a groan Seilah was awoken from her slumber. "Who dares…" The former Demon of Zeref quietly threatened as she was very much enjoying pretending to be asleep next to her master.

"Calm down, might be Laxus." Aizen said as he patted Seilah head and instantly her anger vanished at her master's touch. And then whined slightly as he got out of their bed, shadows wrapping around his body to form a stark black robe of sorts. She covered herself in the sheets of the bed and walked to the doorframe and watched as he answered whoever it was. It was not Laxus or another set of women wanted to experience the talented sexual skills of the Fairy Tail Wizard that saved their nation. Instead it was a well dressed stern looking man, garbed in a vaguely military style uniform.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I learned that you would be leaving this day so I wanted to speak to you before that." He said in a respectful manner with a slight bow. Aizen recognized this man, he had been one of the leaders of the angry mob that was outside the townhall when he first showed up in Cil. "Please, may I come in?" He asked and Aizen sighed and left the door open as he walked back in.

"So what does a distinguished man of the people want with me. I have no plans to stay here much longer so at this time I have no real dog in any fight you might have with the current government of your country." Aizen said as he sat back in a still functional chair as the man walked into the suite. Seilah had already vanished back into their bedroom, not wanting to expose herself to this man anymore than she had to. The young future Overlord however was very interested in this man, he had the spark of Evil rooted in him and that presented opportunity.

" _At this time_ you say." The man smiled a bit as he walked into the room, moving past the helps of trash, ignoring the state of the room remarkably well. "Suggest you do have some plans for the future." He said and Aizen was growing more and more found of this man as time went on.

"Depends on the future." He said and the two men regarded each other for a moment, sizing each other up for just how much they could reveal. "You're a leader among the Old Guard, the ones that want to return this land back to its old roots. Maybe not the conquering part other than a few small bordering nations you don't recognize the right to exist." Aizen summed up the current political movement that this man represented.

"Yes, I am Baron Stoken. The Merchants that took over our nation after the empire's fail have lead us into stagnation and cultural gridlock. They control everything and make sure everything is regulated to the point of no progression in anything. But I have not come here to discuss politics, but instead a request." The Baron asked with a small glint of hope escaping his eyes. Aizen could feel that this man wanted something desperately and he had a good idea what it was that he was looking for.

"I found what you want, but I'm not willing to share it." Aizen said as he leaned back and interlocked his fingers. The Baron looked to shout but then Aizen raised a finger and flared a bit of his Evil energy. Even if the Baron was a unknowing pawn of Evil, he was still aligned to it and the presence of a Master of Evil cowed him quickly. "I am willing to extend a offer of alliance for when I do come to use what I found."

"And how does that help me, I would be trading in one regime for another." The Baron said even as sweat was building on the back of his neck. Aizen smirked and knew that he had this man in the palm of his hand on his Evil presence alone.

"Because I am a admirer of the old empire. A wonderfully dark domain it was, one that will have its influence on mine… if certain elements of the Durentel Empire were to be part of the upper echelons of my coming reign." The future Overlord knew that he had won the moment that this man conceded to the idea that Aizen would in fact be victorious and never even once question why a young Wizard like him would be plotting world domination. Thanks to Aizen power and power in Evil, such ideas were givens to a man like the Baron. "So, can I count on your help in the coming years when a young warlord comes for the kingdom of Fiore."

"Y-yes, you will have all the political power and our spy network at your disposal. And in exchange, we the true elites of Durentel will have our proper place back… right?" This stern bastion of authority that liked to see himself as a unmovable block of tradition couldn't help but show meekness and submission to this force of nature in front of him.

"Right, now off with you. I do have things to do." With that the Baron excused himself out of the suite and left Aizen alone. The future Overlord smiled and phased himself back to his bedroom and phased back into the bed, placing himself in such a way that he now rested his head in Seilah's lap. She was initially a little startled but that lastly less than a second, she all too glad to have her master use her body for his comfort. "By the way Seilah, did you keep that data Lacrima safe?" Aizen asked out of the blue and the demoness blinked twice and then produced the object she had been ordered to keep safe.

"Here it is master, but why did you ask me to hold onto such a trivial thing?" She asked as she handed it down to Aizen he studied the small crystal with a mad glee like it was the most important thing in the whole world.

"Because sweet Seilah, this contains a map. A map of where each and every Golem factory resides. This small little thing was the entire reason why I traveled to this blighted desert kingdom. And good thing I did." He said before moving the crystal out of the way so he could look up to her. He then gave her a smile that caused her to blush and further want this time they had to turn a bit more sensual. But right now she knew her master wanted someone to talk to. She had found that he often liked to talk, and she could supposed that before the only person he could speak to when it came to his Evil plans was the Armored Specter or his thralls. The latter wasn't helpful and the former was annoyingly bossy.

"Yes master, I am very grateful that we were able to meet." Seilah said and then moaned slightly as she felt his tail slither up and rub the edges of her horns, a very sensitives spot for her.

"It's fun to tease you." He chuckled as he went back to focusing on the crystal. "The Durentel Empire stretched far and wide, they settled various Golem factories all over the place. But the locations were kept secret for obvious reason. But not from each other." Aizen twisted the data Lacrima between his fingers, playing with the vital piece to his plans as he pictured his own legions of Golems, redesigned as he wasn't using the old models.

"Master~" Seilah moaned as she continued to squirm under Aizen's absentminded attention. He then looked up and noticed that his demon servant had gotten all worked up for him. He smirked as he hid away the data Lacrima in a storage spell and sat up from Seilah's lap. The two spent the rest of the day, the ride to the port, then the ferry ride back to Fiore, and then the carriage ride, having loud and unabashed sex. Much to the mixed irritation and fascination of those around them. Coming to the end of their steamy journey they were now standing at the front of Fairy Tail.

Seilah looked up at the wooden and somewhat dirty guildhall and found it greatly lacking. She of course had heard of the Fairy Tail guild, it was a famous guild and had produced some of the greatest Wizards in all of Ishtar. Though it had never interested her or her fellow Etherious much other than a factor to consider for their overall plots. She glanced to her master and wondered if this was some sort of ploy. But then she saw him look on the building with such happiness and other emotions that Seilah couldn't honestly find the words for, mostly for lack of experience.

"Here it is, Fairy Tail. Home sweet home." Aizen said having missed this place greatly. As he always did when he took a long job. It had been about two months, mostly of travel, and it felt good to be back.

"Home master? This place?" She curbed herself before she said something disparaging about what was in front of her. The town itself was decent, a good place for her master even if he had said that he didn't live above ground. Exactly where that was Seilah was mildly concerned but it would be her mission to make sure that wherever her master lived was spotless and worthy of his presence. It would not be wrong to say she often thought back to the stories of how wives acted to draw inspiration from.

"Yes, this is the place that accepts me for who I am. Or at least most of me." He chuckled as he knew that it would be some time before his guild could be told about his true alignment. And by that point many of them would be on his side one way or the other. "It is here that I belong, even after I create my Dark Domain here in Fiore and Ishtar I will make sure that Fairy Tail is kept safe. That being said…" He then turned to her, looking at where her Glamored horns were. "I will be dropping my Glamor but don't follow my example. I don't want to explain where I got a sexy demon lady to follow me around, also drop the master stuff."

"But master…" Seilah objected by stopped as Aizen raised a finger to her lips. She didn't mind the hiding who she really was, that was something she was used to with humans. But her master was her master and she shouldn't hide that fact.

"That's an order, things will much simpler plus there's the fact you are technically a wanted Dark Wizard." He pointed out and Seilah knew that her name and face had never been known by the magic Council but any overt Demon qualities would draw attention. And she didn't have the long standing affiliation that her master had. She then wanted to protest the order to not call him master but he shh'ed her again. "And I also don't want anyone to be clued into who I really could be. Also it would make my seduction of certain women in the guild easier or at the very least less bloody for the day." Seilah frowned but nodded, that pout turned into a smile as he gave her a quick kiss before moving away and kicking the doors open. "I'M BACK BITCHES!"

"Aizen!" The crowd inside cheered as one of the guild's S-Class mages returned from a successful SS-rank job. Seilah walked through the doors as she watched Aizen jump into a party of revelry, she looked around as many wizards partied and fought with each other in ways that felt alien to her. Then she suddenly felt sick to her stomach but didn't know why until moments later.

"Why hello there, I've never seen you around here before." Seilah looked to her right and saw a human that looked very assured of himself in trendy clothes and wearing many rings on his fingers. "I know, it's me. You've probably seen me once or twice in Sorcerer's Weekly."

"I read books, not trashy magazines. And I don't know or care to know you." Seilah shot the man down with a ice cold dismission that for a second froze the flirty human for a moment. But he quickly recovered and quickly wrapped a arm around her shoulders in a move that must have thought was very successful if he was trying it after so blatantly getting shot down.

"You don't know me, I'm Loki. Fairy Tail's resident heartthrob." He said and was so caught up in his flirting that he didn't see the dark look that Seilah had on her face.

"Remove your arm from body now." She commanded and Loki did just that, by getting flung across the room very violently. People stopped what they were doing as if sensing a out of place fight. One that wasn't being done by two people that had the guild mark. They all looked to Seilah, then to Loki, then back to Seilah… namely her giant boobs and then figured it out in three seconds. Things quickly went back to normal as the wizards figured that Loki had just flirted with the wrong woman… again.

"That was impressive, normally it takes a few more minutes for someone to get him to leave them alone." Seilah then looked to the woman at the bar addressing her, the one that was half naked with only a bikini top covering her upper body. Seilah didn't like this but then remembered that her master adored her own bust and she was far larger than this human. "But I guess I should have expected that, you came back with Aizen so of course you would be strong." The woman said as she looked over to where Aizen was currently giving a pink haired human… any thought that Seilah had in her mind went out the window as she found herself focusing all her mind on the boy that Aizen had in his arm and rubbing his fist into the boy's pink hair.

"That boy… why does he seem so familiar?" Seilah said to herself before a small tap on her shoulder brought her out of her trance. She blinked and then turned to see just was it now that was bothering her. There she found another woman… this one's chest worried Seilah.

"Just who are you and why did you come back with my Aizen?" The white haired human woman asked rudely and Seilah felt the need to murder her violently. Painfully, slowly… and most horribly murder this woman for referring to master as hers. However before Seilah could open her mouth to issue a command with her macro Curse, her master phased out of the floor between the two of them and pushed them apart. The feeling of his hands on their chests, calmed both women down as their anger turned into a different emotion.

"Hold up both of you." Aizen said, give a quick and shameless squeeze to both women's breasts before letting go and whipping behind Seilah. "Mira, this is Seilah and I found her on the job. We worked together to finish off the Golem Factory and she wants to join the guild." Aizen said frantically, continuing on with his explanation meanwhile Seilah focused on the Armored Spector appearing behind the human woman.

" ** _He wants me to tell you to not attack the rude one, no matter what she might do. And to remember to address him by his name_**." The Armored Specter said before turning his helmed head toward the white haired human. " ** _This one is likely to be his first Mistress, do keep that in mind Grimoiress_**." The ghost vanished just as Aizen finished his story about where Seilah came from.

"Is that all?" Mira asked as she tapped her foot waiting for the part she wanted to hear.

"We also fucked but-" Aizen didn't get to finish as he was punched clean across the guild hall by Mira. Seilah had to push down every instinct she had to not gouge out this woman's eyes out and perform every torture she knew of. And having been so close with Kyôka she knew a great deal. But this was her master's orders and so she just watched the woman stomp off and out of the guild.

"Sooo… you want to join the guild?" The human from earlier asked and Seilah took it as a good distraction. She expected it to be a lot of paper work and identification but nope, the only thing required getting the Guild Mark stamped on her thigh and that was it. "I guess this must seem a little crazy, but actually this is just a normal day." The human that had introduced herself as Cana said after she gave Seilah her guild mark, the idea of joining a legal guild was only a cover for Seilah. She needed a reason as to why she would be traveling with Aizen on his jobs and joining the Fairy Tail guild was the best way to do it. She had broken her ties to Tartaros and there was no documentation of her to begin with so the Rune Knights would never connect her to the Etherious. She wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement but understood the convince.

"It's fine, it's preferable to silence." Seilah said simply as she had grown tired of the coldness of her previous guild. "As long as no one else tries to touch me." Seilah added on as she glared at the retreating Loki who had put another woman on his _do not flirt with_ list.

"Oh don't worry about him, he might need a reminder ever now and then but he's harmless." Cana said before growing a knowing smirk on her face. "Besides, he does tend to avoid women that are spoken for." Seilah blushed a bit and looked away but it would look like this human would not relent. "He normally has his one-night stands on the job… avoids the troubles he has now. So the idea he brought home someone he's sleeping with is strange for Aizen. What makes you different."

"He saved my life and helped me see the place I was in wasn't home. He's my home now." Seilah honestly as she watched her master pull himself out of the wall and fall on his face. Then the odd pink haired one said something to make her master angry and the two fought some more. This brought in practically everyone in the guild into a massive brawl with Seilah and Cana watching from the outskirts. While she had said that this was preferable to silence, the noise was beginning to grate on her ears. The breaking point was when a wayward bowl of soup flung through the air and landed on Seilah's head.

"Oh damn… sorry. Normally they're actually very good at keeping their shit to themselves." Cana said as she tried to grab a nearby bar rag to help clean the new woman up but Seilah just strode past the Card User and stood at the edge of the fight. Cana at first thought she was going to join, even if Cana had not gotten that kind of vibe from her. But then Cana frowned as she felt some kind of energy enter the air. It didn't feel like magic… but at the same time it did.

"I command all of you cease this foolishness at once!" Seilah shouted and like that every member of Fairy Tail stopped their fighting. "Now sit and don't move from your seats for next five minutes." There was the sound of many people shuffling and then sitting at the tables then just a dead silence. Seilah herself excused herself to the small restroom that Fairy Tail had and was not seen during the entire five minutes that followed.

Everyone from struggled to fight whatever power that was forcing them to do as the woman commanded but only a single person caught in the power of her Macro Curse had escaped. That being Aizen who had phased into the floor. He had gone off to do damage control with Mira, this wasn't the first time she had bene mad at him for his sexual appetites but he knew that this would be one of the biggest messes he would need to clean up.

"Hey Natsu… why can't we move?" Happy said from his spot at the table, speaking aloud what they were all thinking.

"I don't know Happy, whatever that woman did is really strong." Natsu said as he struggled with all his strength to break free of whatever had been done to him. That was a really good fight and that woman had gone and ended it in the most annoyingly Erza way possible. "She just told us to do this and we did, it's like a more efficient version of Erza." Everyone in the entire guild paled at the mere thought of that and all decided then than there to never ever ever ever make their new member mad again.

* * *

"I think I was able to only get myself out the back of the doghouse and into the doorframe." Aizen said as he started walking back home, his face visibly bruised and a little swollen. Seilah was trailing behind him and was both upset at the harlot that did this and desperately wanting the chance to help her master with his injuries. "I don't think I've ever seen Mira that mad at me… I don't like it. I need to do something nice for her."

"Why do you put some much importance on this woman master? The Armored Specter said she was to be your first Mistress, I do not see the appeal." Seilah commented that last part somewhat to herself. Aizen just smiled and guessed that it was only natural for Seilah to be like this. She was now dependent on him and given that she was the first woman in his eventual Evil Harem she would try to keep him all to herself for as long as possible. As more woman came to him, the reality of sharing would be much more apparent much sooner, but now it was just him and her. Mira still didn't have enough Evil Energy in her for Aizen to feel safe telling her the truth, there was also the fact he was pretty sure her loyalty was still more to the Guild than him. It was a game of waiting and opportunity, the politics of love.

"Mirajane is very appealing to me. Both physically and on a deeper level. She's stupid hot and I enjoy the sins of the flesh very much. She just a big tease about it so that's annoying but whatever." Aizen mused outload as he jumped up and started walking backward on the edge of one of the town's many canals. They were nearing the entrance to his home and he hoped dearly that Natsu hadn't made it his home while he was gone. His face softened a bit as he stopped at the spot he always did before diving into the water. "She's also known the pain of being shunned for just what she is, I can sympathize. Just like you I don't see her as the trash that walk the streets that are only useful for a good time and a cheap fling. The masses bore me but the unique are precious to me." Aizen said before taking a step back and dropping into the cannel.

Seilah look a bit stunned but assumed that he had meant to do that as both for dramatic flare of it and it was his own way to show that this conversation was over. She wouldn't bring it back up but she still had doubts of the worthiness of the Take-Over Wizard for his first Mistress. Seilah then walked to the edge of the cannel as well and stared down into the blue of the waters, it was getting later in the day so the light of the sun wasn't providing the means to see down into he depths. She didn't want to get wet.

"Open a path to my master's home." Seilah commanded and just as she desired a tube of open air formed in the river allowing her to float down and into a open cistern pipe. She followed the pipe into the large not so abandoned cistern that Aizen had converted into his home. While it was impressive the work he had done to make it habitable this was still far from ideal in Seilah's opinion. It provided privacy and a difficult means to find and enter which clearly were the defining traits that he sought in the original choice to make this place his home. But the former Etherious still very much wished to fix things up to a greater degree than they were. "It's… suitable master."

"It's temporary." Aizen replied as he hopped down from one of the higher pipeways that acted as his bedroom. There was a master bed and a collection of trinkets that he either found interesting or had some meaning to him. "It's also very clean, I spent an entire year making sure that it was perfectly safe and not a trace of the filth that sludged its way through here was gone. This has been my lair for many years and it will continue to be until my Seat of Power is completed."

"Seat of Power?" Seilah asked finding anything other than this place to be a much better place for her master to live.

"A fortress built into a mountain, eventually once the primary internal structure is finished I'll plan on making a surface castle built on the side of the mountain but that will have to be done after I reveal myself." Aizen said as he walked over to one of the scattered chill boxes he had laying around the place and began checking through his stores of food to see if it was all still good in his absence. Or if anything was missing as now Natsu knew of this place and could whenever he wanted sneak in here and pilfer some food. "About ninety percent of the entire thing has been carved out of the mountain. Starting with a hidden entrance that will be much bigger once I reveal myself, you walk into a high and massive great hall lined with great pillars and eventual tapestries. Statues of demons standing guard placed around and acting as both decoration and magical sentries…" Aizen continued to gush and go on and on about his little project and Seilah just stood and listened. It was clear to her that this was important to her master, the way he spoke about his future Seat of Power made it obvious that he had a lot invested in it. She soaked it up all while blushing slightly at the idea she was important enough for her master that he would do something like this.

"Aizen!" But then they stopped their mutually beloved one sided conversation. "Fight me!" They both turned to the sight of Natsu crashing through the watery entrance to Aizen's home with a little blue cat under his scarf. "I want… why is she here?!" Natsu yelled in part anger and part fear.

"Because she's going to live here Natsu." Aizen said as he shifted personas, both real but one was needed to be hidden away for right now. The pink haired mage reel back in hurt and horror at his answer. Seilah was just smiling at the prospect of living with her master regardless of where it was.

"But-but-but why? Why does she get to live with you when I've known you for years! Your place is cool and we're friends right?" The logic did not work for Natsu, they were friends and had been for a very long time. They were brothers in all but blood and this Erza like woman had just shown up out of nowhere.

"It's because he loves her~" Happy sung as he popped out of Natsu's scarf. Aizen looked up and nodded his head side to side as he didn't disagree with the annoying cat but at the same time it was more complicated than that simple look on the relationship. Cared about, desired, lusted after, protective, and respected were things he felt about Seilah but love was too strong a word.

"I also want to fuck her… there's that too." Aizen said with a small obviously expression and a small wave to his hand. Natsu however just had a questioning stupid look on his face and Aizen just sighed as he realized that Erza had never given him a real education on sex or likely even relationships. Aizen had been all but barred from ever trying to teach Natsu anything by Erza and he had decided to step back as a means to keep the peace between himself and the knight. "You know what, I'm taking you on a job latter and we going to get you laid. Fuck whatever Erza thinks, you're a big boy now and she can't baby you anymore."

"Seriously, your taking me on a S-Class job?!" Natsu shouted in joy, he didn't really understand the rest of what Aizen was saying but if this was going get him on a S-class job than it was worth it.

"Maybe, I'll talk to the old man about it but I doubt he'll let me do that." Aizen offered not really interested in taking Natsu on a S-Class. Though he would take a look at the upper level board to see if there was anything, Natsu actually would have been helpful in the last job so maybe he could be again. "But the point is we need to help you lose this big V stamped on your forehead." Aizen said as he leaned forward and held a finger V on Natsu's forehead. "Now… get the fuck out." He then flicked Natsu back and into the waters of Magnolia. Happy shot through the air to follow his friend, not wanting to be alone with Aizen or the scary new lady he brought back with him.

"Master, there's something very… odd about that one." Seilah said as she had been silent all throughout the conversation. At first she was enamored by her master's plans for her but then she started to focus back on the pink haired mage and further getting the feeling he was familiar in some way.

"Natsu may be odd at times but he's like a little brother to me. So try to be nicer to him." Aizen said offhandedly as he went back to his check up on his home.

"No, its not that." Then he stopped as Seilah looked like she was thinking deeper on this than just a surface level examination of the people that her master consorted with. "I can't help but feel drawn to him, the remnants of my Etherious instincts are pulling me toward him in a similar way that I felt toward you." Seilah explained and Aizen furrowed his brow at the idea she was presenting. There were a mystery surrounding Natsu for the future Overlord. Why did the Dragon Slayer stick to his side like he was a being of Evil drawn to its master? It didn't come from his magic, Dragon Slaying was a very neutral aligned magic and not something that would push its users to a beacon of Evil like Aizen.

"Does he remind you of anyone in Zeref's book collection? For that matter, exactly how many demons of Zeref are missing from Tartous?" Aizen asked as the demons of Zeref were a factor in the long term plans. They always had been but he had until he met Seilah and Kyôka he never actually had developed a idea for what he wanted to do with them. Now he knew he wanted to turn them into his own little playthings… or at least the ones that felt useful. Zeref was the Emperor of the nation that he hated most of all, and tearing down and corrupting his works felt only just in Aizen's twisted mind.

"Mard Geer was the one that kept track of the lost ones, most of them he generally ignored because they lacked either the strength or the desire to bring back E.N.D." Seilah explained and felt a bit of guilt at her lack of knowledge on this subject. Truthfully she didn't know much about the other Etherious outside of her former guild. After Zeref created her and she failed to end his life, she had been sealed away for many years until Mard Geer found her and unsealed her. Since then she had been part of his group and for the most part either spent her time reading, acting as Kyôka's plaything, or going out on the sparse mission for the guild. "Those that he desired to bring into the fold are either destroyed, ruined, or missing."

"Ruined?" Aizen asked as he understood the other two but that one needed explanation.

"When we are in our book form, additions or changes can be made to our beings. Theoretically, if you were able to obtain a Etherious in their book form you could do anything to them. Though it would require a perfect knowledge of Zeref and his methods to do it efficiently." Seilah explained and felt happy that she had lost this weakness. Her form now was he true form in every way possible, losing her Etherious Form however was a loss but one that she knew was worth the sacrifice.

" ** _Or you could access the magics of Evil itself like any Overlord_** **_can_**." The Armored Specter said as he whooshed into view for the two. " ** _Very few people are able to tap into the Magics of Good and Evil, and it is the Overlords that have the greatest connection to Evil as the first Overlord wrote the arcane laws of the magic itself. Many magical disciplines derive themselves from the Magics of Evil but_** …" The ghost continued to drone on and on while Aizen just stared dumbly at it much like how Natsu had been doing to him earlier. However unlike Natsu, Aizen was able and willing to shut up his source of boredom. He cut the connection with the Armored Specter and dragged himself back to a nearby couch, falling into it with a thud.

"I'mma going to rest than write the letter to the stone masons and my accountant. Once the money changes hands and we have the snotty fucks in my grasp, I'll brand them and they'll get to work making my Seat of Power into a actual fortress instead of one big cave system." Aizen explained after he turned his head to face Seilah. Given the size and workforce he had at his disposal he gave a rough guess of about two years of hard nonstop work to get the caves that had been carved out of Mt. Hakobe to be turned into a true evil hold. Then after that it would be a matter of the finer touches, the neat little details to break up all the stone. He would then suffer knowing that he was basically a dwarf king with the type of Seat of Power he had, until the surface fortress could be made but that was much farther along in his plots. "But for right now I'm going to be lazy and recover from Mira taking her anger out on me." Aizen sighed as he pushed his face back into the cushion of his couch.

"Yes master, would you like any refreshments?"

"Booze! Don't care what kind just get me drunk!" Aizen shouted but his voice was slightly muffled by the cushions in his face.

* * *

"You are not taking Natsu on any S-job." Now he had to, there was absolutely no choice about it. This mattered more than just an excuse to get the boy out of Magnolia for a night of awakening manhood, this now had purpose. The purpose of proving that Erza couldn't ever tell Aizen what he could and couldn't do.

"What makes you think I will?" Aizen said after a moment of regaining his mind from the torrent of hellish rebellion that played out in his mind. He had just been sitting in the guild hall with Mira at his side, seemingly overtly happy at having his arm all to herself. It had been two days since he and Seilah had returned to Fairy Tail and since Mira finding out about his little friend Aizen had spent a great deal of time teasing and prodding Mira into forgiving him. With no little amount of flooding the town with Evil Energy so that Mira would be a little more receptive.

"Because he came in here this morning bragging about how you were planning on taking him on a S-Class job." Erza answered bluntly and with a great deal of shame heaped onto Aizen for his irresponsible behavior. Granted everyone in the guild was irresponsible but Aizen just liked to do things that pushed others in ways that Erza found dangerous. Taking Natsu out for something he wasn't ready for being a good example. "I had a suitable conversation with him about it but even after he did not relent."

" _Translation, you tried to beat him into turning down the offer_." Both Aizen and Mirajane thought at the same time as they gave blank disbelieving look on their faces.

"Listen, I didn't say that I would take him on a S-Class job. I said I would take him on _a_ job." Aizen clarified and Erza breathed a sigh of relief as while she didn't entirely trust Aizen she did at least understand Natsu enough to see him doing something like this. So without further discussion she started off but Aizen just couldn't help himself. "As a reason to get out of town and finally get the kid to lose his virginity." Aizen added on and Erza froze in place. A atomic red blush started raising over her face along with a deep indignation at the audacity at Aizen. She turned around and pulled Aizen up by his furry collar, causing Mira to shout a bit at losing her place at Aizen's side.

"Y-you-you have no right to do something so… so…"

"Brotherly? I think as Natsu closest friend and male role model I would be entitled to the right to show him the ways of manhood." Aizen said laying it a bit think but he was having fun, his demonic and wide smile not helping his situation as his devilish appearance was only enforcing the worst case in Erza's mind. But then he phased out of her grip and back into his seat. "Listen, he's old enough and you really shouldn't be bugging into this. Why do you care, it's just fucking… not like it means anything when its paid for." Aizen shrugged and ignored the growing amount of steam coming out Erza's ears.

"You-you-you're just a true scumbag at heart aren't you!" Erza shouted feeling disgusted by Aizen views on this sensitive subject. Love was one of the most pure emotions in all of humanity and to twist and distort it into base lust was a crime against all that was good in the world. Or at least that's what she told herself, the nights when she would escape into her smutty novels were times where such ideals were temporarily put on hold. But here in the daylight and in her true home, she didn't want her family's black sheep to begin corrupting everyone else. "How can you just sit there and let him say these things Mira?!"

"Because I generally feel the same." Mira said as she felt that Erza was just being a big prude again. While she still felt jealous whenever her Aizen slept around, it didn't really feel that bad when she knew he didn't give two fucks about those women once he was done with them. She knew that he cared about her and would always come back to her. Sex was just sex and could be fun just for fun's sake. It was only when Aizen brought back one of his sexual partners that Mira had started feel jealous again. " _But I won't let her take my Aizen's heart, never_!" Mira blinked away the darker thoughts and refocused back on reality. "Besides Erza, it's really none of your business what the boys do, Natsu is old enough to speak up for himself and make his own choices. If he wants to go with Aizen, when Aizen has already told him what he plans to do for him, than that's his choice."

"But Natsu doesn't… he he's not thinking about… you both know that Natsu is special and doesn't really have a good talent for understand complex things." Erza said knowing that she was butting in but that didn't matter as she needed to protect Natsu. Aizen was a member of Fairy Tail but like Laxus, he was a bad influence and one that needed to be contained.

"Natsu is dense yes but he's not dumb. Once he gets exposed to something he generally gets the hang of it to a passable degree." Aizen said before he phased out of Ezra's hands and back into the booth he had been sitting in. Mira immediately latched back onto his arm and stuck her tongue out at the redhead. Erza for her part wanted to shout at the two some more but knew that anymore attempts to convince them otherwise could result in either Aizen running away like the sneaky coward he was or Mira getting upset and causing a fight between them. So instead she just decided to find Natsu and try to give him a in depth and informative education on sex. Which was what Aizen wanted all along. So as he heard her mumble her plans to give another lesson to Natsu he smirked a evil puppet master smile. Now he just needed to find a S-Class job that the old man would okay him bringing Natsu and Seilah along for.

* * *

"S-Class-S-Class-S-Class~ this is going to be so great." Natsu sung happily as he walked down the path out of Magnolia, His little buddy with him while Aizen and Seilah trailed behind the two. Aizen had found the perfect job, saving a town from a suddenly active volcano that for some reason was raining down living monsters of fire and magma. It was a island town that was famous for its beaches and resorts and the all the fire, death, and demons were kinda cutting into that.

"Let's see, packed swimsuits?" Aizen asked looked to Seilah who nodded as she carried the suitcase for the two of them. He had most of his own stuff on his back as he rarely wore anything than his furs and had a handy spell to keep all his money in an extra dimension. "Extra sexy swimsuits?" Seilah nodded again but this time with a blush over her face. "Sunscreen, I don't want you to burn."

"Yes master, thank you for worrying about me." It was things like that that made her heart beat faster knowing that he cared about her safety and wellbeing. In truth while she was looking forward to showing off her body at the beach for her master she wasn't too pleased with the idea of being in the sun for extended periods of time. "Do you have any extra orders for me during this job?" She asked wondering if there was another reason he had picked this job. Like with the one they met on his goal was the Data-Lacrima so she wondered if it was like that.

"Nah, money and seeing you a bikini will reward enough." He sighed knowing that he could be plotting some evil angel to this job. He just wasn't. He had contacted the stonemasons and set up a meeting where he could Brand them at his leisure, and that meeting was set up for well after this job could be done. This was a job for Natsu to shine and be a bit of a hero, give him some S-Class experience as well. "Now… where is that train station!" Aizen yelled and Natsu immediately stopped in his happy mood and shivered in fear at the coming pain.

Two trips by train and one by boat later and the four Wizards found themselves at the slightly singed dock of the Island of Galious, a small island under the control of the kingdom of Fiore and a very popular destination for the masses and elites alike. White sandy beaches and well respected resorts all drew people from all over the kingdom and other nations in droves. It had long lived peacefully under the shadow of an inactive volcano… not so much anymore. Now, Aizen, Seilah, Natsu, and Happy were all looking a town clearly just recently saved from horrible fire and was barely scaping by to even begin to fix it back up.

"Wow… even I don't mess up towns this badly." Natsu mumbled with a nervous chuckle, his normal confidence taking a small hit with the amount of destruction that had been wrought on this town.

"This is S-Class Natsu, there's a reason why the reward and entry level is so high." Aizen said seriously and Natsu turned to him, slightly surprised to hear his big brother figure talking in such a different manner. Normally he knew Aizen to be one of the most laid back and funny guys in the guild. "When the time comes Natsu, don't mess around. Go right for the kill when you have the chance." With a pat to the back, Aizen began walking down the docks to met up with their job contact.

As they walked through the town they saw more destruction but also signs of fighting. Aizen clicked his tongue as he quickly began to suspect that there might already be a Wizard or a team of them already here. Didn't matter, what did was who stopped this from happening again. But he was interested in just who might have taken the job. He hoped to Evil itself that it wasn't someone form Blue Pegasus. He really wanted anything else but one of those pretty boys to show up and start flirting with his Seilah. Granted it would be funny when she slammed their faces into the floor at just trying to touch her, but it wouldn't be a net gain in humor in his opinion. Mermaid Heel would be nice… yup.

The four eventually came up to a grand building that acted in better times as a five star hotel but was now the temporary townhall. The Fairy Tail Wizards had followed the signs and could easily see several buildings just burnt to the ground and assumed that the original townhall had suffered the same fate. Inside they found hundreds of people camped out in the lobby, tents and other shelter provisions had been set up. Aizen looked at all of this as a consequence of a lackluster defense. He saw the way that Fiore used its military as a reactionary one, and one that barely did that as they heavily relied on Wizarding and Mercenary Guilds to handle problems for them. Barley any attention went into preemptive measures or even basic preparation in the face of a natural or unnatural disaster.

"Come on, the sooner we get the details of this job the sooner we can get to helping these people." Aizen said as he zoned in on the person that looked to be organizing the room. He hoped that this would be a case of strong leadership and not some random person stepping up to the plate. "Excuse me, are you the one in charge here." The tired looking man glanced up from the group of people he had been helping and then focused on the Guild Marks on Aizen arm and Natsu's shoulder.

"Thank the gods, more Wizards." He sighed before finished up with the people that needed him before turning to the Fairy Tail Wizards. "I don't care who does it but I need someone to do it. If more Wizards want to take a crack at it by all ways have at it." He said with a voice that had been speaking a lot and contained a weariness that was very audible. His overall appearance was a man that at one point could have looked respectable but now was just beaten down by a sudden workload he wasn't used to. "The name's Ethen Goldfranks, I used to run the committee that handled all the resort managers… closest thing we have to a leader we have left."

"What happened to the mayor of the town?" Aizen asked hoping that he wasn't hiding away in some mansion in a safe area of the island.

"Dead, him and the a lot of the others that worked for the government. Town square was completely destroyed in the first wave of all of this. No one came out of it alive." Ethen said somberly before he looked back over the many people in the lobby that were just trying to get things as best as they could be. "Now I'm the one keeping it all together, was also my idea to get money together to pay for top tier Wizards."

"Exactly what is the job, stopping a volcano isn't exactly a easy task and not one well defined." Seilah said not caring much for the suffering for the humans around her. The sooner they got this island back to how it was the sooner she could show off in front of her master.

"The volcano hasn't been active in a thousand years. I doubt that this is natural, so I have no idea why its doing this. That's just part of your job." He said and Aizen could tell that if this my wasn't so worn-out he would be annoyed. So instead he found it would be better to get some information that this man could provide.

"Exactly who are the other Wizards that arrived, if possible we might need to team up on this." Aizen said with no real objections to that plan, Natsu did which was why Aizen pulled the Dragon Slayer's own shadow to cover his mouth.

"Oh… I think they said they were from Phantom Lord."

* * *

Reviews

Argonian Dovahkiin - I am cursed, every time I get a Beta I send them my stuff and they vanish from the face of the earth. Only three guys have ever been with me for any extend period of time and they don't do this story. And I can't be arsed to do my own editing

Everyone else... thank you


End file.
